If You Knew Me
by SilentXFreak
Summary: "…but you must want to be my new punching bag, right?" HikaXOC KaoXOC "Its appears you keep everything in a little black book. It just shows how much better I am." KyoXOC "Just get run over by a train." TakaXOC MitsuXOC Five friends with a bad past and attitude. The club has trouble helping them. How will the boys get them to realize their worth with their past.. and each other?
1. Prologue

**Hey ! I just wanted to try this story idea I came up from before . Im hoping this story will go as well as my other OHSHC story , so please try to enjoy this story .**

**It may be a bit confusing around the early chapters , but I'll try my best to not make it like that . Also , this will just be the prologue on the characters .**

**Please enjoy ! :)**

Prologue – The beginning

"Im sorry ! Please wake up ! Please come back to me !" There on the hospital bed , laid her younger twin sister . Skin pale , heart rate pumping slowly , blond short puffed layered hair with brown long strands on the front . The older twin crying on the edge of the bed . Her hair styled the same way with no highlights and a white head band wrapped around her head , partly covered with her hair . Her skin more peachy than her sisters , but slightly covered in cuts and blood . Her pale blue eyes filled with tears .

A nurse came from behind her , soon followed by their ill mother . She grasped her sisters hand tighter as the nurse tried moving her away from her . "Stop ! Im staying here ! Im not leaving her here like this !"

"Miss . She's in a coma . We can only hope for her to wake up , but you must leave now ." The nurse replied back , now placing both arms on the girls shoulder . Her mother slowly walked up to her daughter and kneeled down next to her . She only saw visible tears rolling down her eyes .

"This is all my fault . We shouldn't have gotten involved . More like , I shouldn't have left her with those other people . We should have just been together , but we got separated ! This is all my fault !" She shouted placing her forehead on her sisters motionless hand . When she glanced up at her sister , she saw the bandages around her head and arms . She shouted once more at her sisters appearance before doctors rushed into the room and tried to get her to leave .

"Listen to me , honey . She'll come back . Don't worry . She wouldn't want to see you like this ." Her mother stated , her face filled with sadness and hurt . The older sister struggled to get free from the doctors , but when she looked at her mom , she saw her mom coughing weakly and grabbing on her chest . She slowly relaxed and the doctors were able to lock her . "She'll come back for you …"

* * *

"Do better !" A girl hit the floor . Her black , short in the back and layered down to long in the front , hair covered her face . She placed her hand on her cheek while her eyes slowly started getting watery . "How can you get such a grade like this ! You are a stupid child !" The girl looked down as she continued to hear her parents shout at her about the grade she got , from just a simple small grade .

"Youre are the only child we have ! But you can't even get a good grade !" Her mother shouted at her and pointing a finger . The girl looked down slightly hurt . She hated disappointing her parents , so she thought she deserved this kind of punishment .

"Do you want to be a poor girl just like your parents when we grow up ! ?" Her father shouted at her . The girl shook her head slowly . "Then finish school correctly ! We didn't get to finish school when we were your age and this is the kind of life we have now ! So you better do a better job , so you can get a scholarship when you go to college 'cause we don't have the money to pay for your intuition !" The girl slowly nodded her head , not wanting to say a word to her parents .

Her parents grunted and grabbed her arms to pull her up forcefully . She winced in pain as they did that kind of thing towards her , and she still wasn't use to it . Before releasing her , they slightly slapped her on the cheek and pointed behind her . "Now go upstairs and study ! No t.v. or phone ! I'll be checking up on you later !" Without saying anything , the girl ran upstairs slightly crying and once she entered her room , she went to her desk and opened her book to study the material she failed at .

* * *

"I want to go to the movies !" A girl , who looked younger than she really was , shouted with happiness . She was holding her boyfriends hand , but it looked more like she was the daughter . She hadn't notice that her boyfriend was actually nervous about how the image looked . "Do you have chocolate ! I want some candy , right about now ."

"Yeah , I do .." Her boyfriend replied back reaching into his pants and taking out a piece of heresy kisses . He bent down and handed it to her , while she took it with happiness .

"Thanks ! Youre the best boyfriend , ever !" She shouted stuffing the chocolate into her mouth . Once she ate it , she started messing with her hair . Her hair was chocolate brown and it was all tied to one side , while a clip held her bangs on the other side .

"Aww , what a cute adorable daughter you have !" A women probably the same age as the small girl was . The small girl cocked her eyebrow confused and smiled trying to ignore that fact . Instead , she hugged her boyfriends hand as she wasn't able to reach his arm .

"Noooo . You got it all wrong , silly ." She stated enthusiastically . The other girl stood back up and titled her head confused . She smiled at her and pointed up at her boyfriend . "He's my loving boyfriend ." The other girl looked at them in disbelief and laughing nervously . The small girl , of course , knew it was obvious .

When they went home , her boyfriend handed her a box . "Whats this ?" She questioned , smiling up at him . The boy rubbed the back of his head and looked to the side .

"Just open it when you get in the house ." He stated . The small , but is really eighteen , looked at him confused and worried , but nodded her head .

"Alright . Goodnight , then ." She stated as she tiptoed and leaned in for a kiss . Waiting for her boyfriend to bend down and kiss her , she opened her eyes . "Whats wrong ?" The boy flinched and stepped back .

"Nothing . Goodnight ." He quickly responded and disappeared into the night . The small girl held the box close to her and as she walked into the house , she opened the box . Her step-sister , that was the same age as her and were really close , watched as the small girl dropped the chocolate inside the box and started crying .

"Whats wrong ! ?" She shouted as she bent down to her and gave her a hug . The small girl could only cry on her step-sister's , which she really calls sister , shoulder . The sound of crying was heard in the living room , while the parents were asleep in their room . Since no response came her the small girl , the tall girl , could only hug her and look down sadly .

'_Its embarrassing to go out with you . Im sorry , but we're over.'

* * *

_

"Hi-yeah !" The tall girl shouted , kicking her boyfriend in the stomach . As she landed on the ground , her waist length black hair fell beside her and stood in position . After a few seconds , she jumped in the air and shouted happily . "I beat you again !" She watched as her boyfriend slowly stood up and placed his hands on his stomach .

"Yeah , yeah . You beat me again . That's only because you learned kungfu and is really skilled at it ." He stated making an annoyed face at her . She made a pouting face but he didn't seem to be affected by it like he usually was .

"Actually , I only learned martial arts because of the way people treated me back then ." She stated looked down sad . "I was a fat girl and people took advantage of me , so my only way to protect myself was by being strong ." She heard her boyfriend grunt so when she looked up at him , he was rubbing the back of his head with an annoyed look .

"You know I could just protect you , so you don't need to be strong anymore ." He stated looked up at her . A smile crept up her face , thinking how sweet he was . He noticed this . "You don't get what im saying . I hate strong girls like you . You make me feel weak ." That instantly swept the smile off her face .

"Wh-what ? I don't me-mean to make you feel weak . Im sorry .." She muttered as she slowly and hesitantly walked up to him . However , he reacted with a hand at her while shaking his head .

"No , its always going to be like this . I can't handle it anymore . We're over ." He said turning around to leave the dojo . Her eyes widened and her small step-sister walked in .

"Hey ! How are you and my step-sister ?" She questioned as she looked up at him . All he did was twitch his eye and shook his head while walking off . The small girl titled her head confused , but when she looked up at her tall sister , she frowned . Her sister was standing there . Her bangs covered her eyes , but tears were visible on her tan cheeks . "What's wrong ?" There was a moment of silence .

"Youre right . Boys are jerks ."

* * *

**That was just the prologue , and I hope it was okay . State your opinion about it , if you wish . I hope it was to your liking for now . Byes !**


	2. A Bad Start

**Alright , the real chapters begin !**

**Im not use to write stories for more than one character , so bare with me alright ? I will probably be writing the chapters in third point of view most of the time , and first point of view a couple times .**

**I hope this chapter will be well , and tell me right away if these needs fixing ! Also , I may need a better title for this story . Perhaps more chapters may help , but feel free to help me with a better title . Thanks ! and enjoy ! :)**

Chapter 1 – A Bad Start

"Alright , wimps . Our new school life begins now !" A determined young girl with a headband around her head shouted with a fist in the air . A small girl jumped on the back of her friend and pouted , while another one pulled up her glasses .

"Who are you calling a wimp , my friend ?" She stated calmly as she leaned to the side . The blond hair girl hesitantly moved her head with a worried look . She knew how well the short black haired girl can get scary . "Should I remind about a day when there was a doll in the house and you wet yo-"

"Alright , alright ! Im sorry , geez . Lighten up , Hisako ." She grunted in defeat . Hisako simply smirked and turned to the side . The small girl started wiggling while on the blond haired girl . "Suki ! Get off me !" The small girl shook her head with a smile and giggled .

"Kagami ! Kaga is really short-tempered !" She shouted enthusiastically and childishly. Kagami grunted and slapped her forehead . Can she get anymore annoyed ? Sukina continued to shake Kagami , while Hisako watched the whole thing with amusement . Just then , the tall , long haired girl , took Sukina off of Kagami . "Wahh ! Naoya !"

"Sukina , she's about to kill you ." She stated like it was obvious while pointing towards Kagami . When Sukina glanced at her friend , she was steaming with anger and a fist towards her . Sukina just giggled playfully and hugged her step-sisters neck .

"Suki ! Next time you do that , im going to hurt you !" Kagami shouted , stomping a foot in front of her towards Sukina . Sukina giggled again and stuck her tongue at her . At that instance , Sukina jumped off of Naoya's grip and started running around frantically , for Kagami began chasing her . "Suki !" The small girl flipped her side pony tail and stuck her tongue out .

"Catch me if you can , Kaga !" She shouted back as she continued to run around and jumped from Naoya , to wall , to Hisako , and back. However , the fun ended as Naoya grabbed Sukina and Hisako sighed heavily .

"Kagami . I believe its about time we should get in . If we don't go in now , we'll get caught ." Hisako stated hanging her head . Kagami walked up to her and patted her back with a stupid smile on .

"Its okay , Hisako . We'll go in now . See you all at lunch !" She shouted as she started to dash for the school entrance . Hisako watched her friend run and sighed . She only wondered how she became friends with these people .

"Alright , time to get in act ." She muttered for Naoya and Sukina to hear . The step-sisters looked at each other and nodded their head . At that instance , Hisako placed on a smirk , while Naoya's eyes became tense and Sukina playfully smirked as well . "Let the games begin ."

* * *

"Ay , yo ! The new student coming through !" Kagami shouted slamming the door open and barging into the classroom . A bad smirk on her lips were shown and she picked her ear , uninterested . When she walked up to the teacher , his face was disturbed , but Kagami simple cocked her eye brow . "Lets not waste time , right ?" The teacher flinched and looked at his board .

"Ah ! You must be the new student , am I right ?" He questioned nervously . The blond haired girl rolled her eyebrows .

"That's what I said right ?" She questioned with an attitude . The teacher nodded his head vigorously but took one more glance at the board .

"Ah , shouldn't there be another new student ? I believe that is your sister ?" He questioned , glancing at the girl . Kagami scrunched up her eyebrows for a second and faced away from the teacher .

"She won't be here for awhile ." She replied back while her back was facing the teacher . She had narrowed eyebrows and her eyes were closed . She just got over the fact that her sister has been in a coma for the whole summer and part of freshman year .

"Well , if that's the case , I'll be giving you the work to give to her . So you may introduce yourself ." The teacher stated moving to the side of the room . Kagami faced the classroom with a bad attitude . She noticed a lot of girls wearing those big ugly yellow dresses , and she was glad she didn't have to wear one 'cause she wasn't able to afford them .

"My name is Hara Kagami and I suggest you don't mess with me because I **will** beat you to a pulp ." She stated in a violent voice and slapping her fist onto her palm . A few boys and girls began to whisper in the class , but Kagami picked her ear and started to whistle . After it became quiet , the teacher walked up to her and pointed across the class room .

"Kagami , your seat will be behind those boys in the back . The twins ." He stated looked at her . Kagami followed his fingers and saw a pair of identical red heads . She grunted and rolled her eyes . Twins was not a good sign . She lazily walked down to her seat and sat there . As class began , the twins turned around with a smirk on their lips .

"Hey commoner ." They both said at the same time with heave tease in their voice . Kagami stared at the boys for a second with a straight face , before smirking and placed her elbow on the table and the palm of her hand on her chin .

"Hey , rich bastards . Turn around and focus in class , will you ?" She stated in the same voice but with scrunched eyebrows and a smirk . The twins looked at each other with wide eyes and then back at the blond haired girl . Kagami twirled her hand , as a sign of turning around , however , the twins just smirked back .

"She'll be our new play toy , right Kaoru ?" One of the twins stated , placing an arm around the other twin .

"That's right , Hikaru . We'll have all sorts of fun with her ." The other stated , doing the same thing . Kagami made a disgusted look and leaned back against her chair .

"Ya'll must be perverts …" She stated for a second , but then she leaned forward and placed a finger against the boy's forehead with a smirk "… but you must want to be my new punching bag , right ?" The boys widened their eyes and wondered what kind of girl she was . She began punching her fist on her hands with a smirk . "Lets be friends ."

* * *

"Everyone , I'd like to introduce a new student ." The teacher stated as she brought her hand towards the door . Hisako walked into the class calmly and bowed slightly . As she stood back up , she noticed everyone wearing the school uniform . It was a good thing that she didn't have money for the uniform just like Kagami . "Please introduce yourself ."

"My name is Kimura Hisako . Im here on a literature scholarship ." She simple stated pulling up her glasses . Everyone in the class began to whisper and she was able to hear a few - "Oh , she's a commoner ." "She's quite pretty ." "She seems like Kyouya , don't you think ?"

"Your seat will be right over there ." The teacher stated politely as she pointed to the desk by the wall . Hisako calmly nodded her head and walked over to her desk . As the teacher stated it was going to be a study hall , Hisako crossed her leg and placed her hand on her chin with her elbow on the desk . Just then , the boy in front of her turned around . He had blond hair and indigo eyes .

"Ah ! Its another commoner ! I hope to make you feel at home , beautiful ." He stated grabbing Hisako's hand and gently bring it up to his lips to kiss it gently . Hisako on the other hand , rose an eyebrow and snatched her hand back . She took out a handkerchief and began wiping her hand .

"Please don't touch me . I don't want to get my hands filthy ." She stated calmly , but when she glanced up at him , she smirked . That instantly brought the male to a shocked stated and he began to sulk into a random corner . The girl made a short laughing noise and continued to wipe her hands .

"Kimura Hisako . Literature scholarship . Poor that you couldn't even buy a uniform . Your parents work part-time . An only child ." A calm voice was heard . Hisako rose an eyebrow and looked to the side to see a male with black hair and glasses , just like herself . She smirked and placed her hand on her cheek . She was quite amused .

"Ootori Kyouya . Father is the owner of a big medical business . Two older brothers and an older sister . Maintains the Host Club's financial business ." She stated back just as well as Kyouya did . Kyouya rose an eyebrow just as amused as Hisako had been .

"Well , it seems there will be issues complying from now on ." He stated smirking and writing in a book . Hisako glanced at Kyouya's black book and cocked her eyebrow .

"Its appears , you keep everything in a little black book . It just shows how much better I am ." Hisako stated as she smirked at him . Kyouya glanced at the short black haired girl , before writing in his book again . Hisako continued to smirk and faced back at the blond hair who was still sulking at his corner . "It also appears that this man , Suoh Tamaki , is a big flirt , saying its to appease the girls hearts . However , I say , its just a fantasy and the more you keep this up , the more the girls will live in a world where they will never meet someone just for them ."

"A-Ah ! You got it all wrong !" Tamaki shouted defensively . Hisako rose her eyebrow and paid full attention towards him with a playful smile .

"Oh , am I ? Isn't that the whole reason your doing this club ? To please and entertain your 'customers' ?" She questioned looking up at him , waiting for a response that she was wrong . She watched as Tamaki froze to a stone while a finger was up in the air , because he was about to object . Hisako snickered a bit and glanced at Kyouya who was giving her an unpleasant look and then back at Tamaki , who somehow ended up on the floor . "That's what I thought ."

* * *

"Hey ! Hey ! We are the new students !" The small girl shouted jumping to the class room , followed by her tall step-sister . As they walked in even more , a boy shouted .

"Look , Takashi ! She's almost like me !" He shouted childishly . Sukina glanced towards the boy who shouted and widened her eyes . She then tugged on Naoya's shirt and pointed towards the small boy as well .

"Look , Naoya ! He's almost like me !" She shouted repeating what the small said just for fun . Naoya sighed while shaking her head . She then picked up her step-sister and walked more towards the teacher .

"Welcome . Why don't you introduce yourself ?" The teacher stated with a creepy smile on her face . Sukina nodded her head and pointed towards herself .

"Hi ! My names Narita Sukina ! But you can call me Suki !" She shouted childishly and happily . She then pointed at her 'sister'. "And this is Narita Naoya ! But you can call her Nao !" Naoya sighed annoyed and nodded her head .

"Welcome !" A few of the boys shouted with happiness . Sukina giggled cutely , while Naoya just rolled her eyes . How stupid are these boys , like really ? The teacher than stated that their seat was at the back of the class . Right behind the small boy and tall male . As Sukina skipped over to her seat , Naoya walked with her arms crossed .

"Hi ! My names Mitsukuni , but you can call me Honey !" The small male shouted just as enthusiastically as Sukina had did . Sukina giggled and looked at Naoya , who was looking at the tall male in front of her . "Ah , that's Takashi , but you can call him Mori !" Naoya cocked her eyebrow and leaned back on her chair . She already knew what kind of sport he and she wasn't happy about it .

"Like I care ." She muttered looked to the other side of everyone . Sukina sighed with a smile on her face and smiled at Mitsukuni .

"Don't worry , she's always like that ." She explained smiling brightly at the same small boy as her . Mitsukuni giggled as well and shouted with flowers around him .

"Suki ! Do you want to eat cake with me later ? I've got all sorts of sweets with me !" He shouted with a big smile on his face . However , Sukina's happy smile faded to a straight and cold stare . Mitsukuni noticed and moved back a bit . "Suki ?"

"I hate sweets ." She muttered calmly as a hand was slammed on Sukina's desk . Mitsukuni looked up frightened to see Naoya with a cold glare . "Sorry , Honey , but we can't be friends anymore ." Mitsukuni eyes started to water and he began to cry a bit . Takashi walked up to Mitsukuni and picked him up . Naoya did the same with Sukina and they faced each other . Naoya was staring at Takashi with a hard stare , while Takashi had a straight 'whatever' look on .

"We don't need friends like you . We were better off when we didn't know you ." Naoya stated as she stepped closer to Takashi's and Mitsukuni's face . As she stepped back , she turned around . "Just get run over but a train ." Naoya walked back to her desk and let Sukina sit on her lap .

* * *

**That's it for this chapter … I hope it was okay , or something … You tell me , I guess . The next chapter will have them all meet each other as a group . Hope you liked it . Byes !**


	3. People of Memories

Chapter 2 – People of Memories

"Kaga ! Kaga ! How is school so far!" Sukina shouted gleefully as she jumped onto Kagami's back once again . Kagami almost tumbled forward from the surprise attack , but she regained her posture and balled up her fist . "Uh oh ! Kaga is mad again !" Sukina giggled a bit with a hand on her mouth .

"Youre damn right , im mad again ! I told you not to get on my back ! Im still recovering from the summer incident , you twerp !" Kagami shouted as she twirled around , trying to get Sukina off her . She then paused to face Naoya . "Nao ! Get your sister off of me !" Naoya smiled while shaking her head and Sukina pulled down her eye and stuck a tongue out . Kagami grew a vein and growled at the small girl .

As they went to take a seat down at a table at lunch , Sukina jumped onto Kagami's lap and sat there . Kagami sighed heavily and patted her head . Sukina , of course , giggled childishly and began eating peppers itself . Naoya and Kagami sweat dropped as Hisako pulled her glasses up with a smile .

As a whole group , everyone tends to act really comfortable together . When they are separated , a switch in their minds change how they act , except for Sukina and Hisako … kind of , and when someone interrupts their bonding time . They really are a fun group , and are always happy . They all had a role that brought each other together .

"My , if it isn't Kimura Hisako ." A calm voice was heard right behind Hisako . She moved her head , causing a glare for she knew well who it was . "Would you mind to introduce us to your friends ?"

"No ." She bluntly responded , not turning around . Her friends around the table were all looking at Kyouya not realizing the other people . Behind Kagami , was Hikaru and Kaoru , and behind Naoya was Takashi with Mitsukuni .

"So beautifully cruel !" That theatrically voice of Tamaki was heard . He twirled around the table of girls while they all stared at him like he was insane . "If it isn't the new students ... My name is Suo-"

"Yeah , we don't care ." Naoya interrupted , crossing her arms and closing her eyes . There was a loud gasp from Tamaki and he was suddenly seen at a corner . The twins laughed from his reaction , and Kagami turned around surprised .

"What are you guys doing here!" She shouted angrily . The boys smirked towards her , resulting in Sukina to jump to Naoya , and Kagami standing up with her hands on the back of the chair . "You're in my personal space , you know !" The red headed twins , shrugged as they looked at each other .

"Hey , hey Naoya ! Why are there more people than before ?" Sukina questioned , looking up at her sister . Naoya rolled her eyes and shrugged . It was obvious she was annoyed by the people around her , especially the sweet lover and karate master .

"That's because we are the Host Club !" A boy's childish voice was heard . Naoya and Sukina flinched and turned around . There , they saw Mitsukuni on Takashi's shoulder with a smile . Sukina's sweet innocent smile was swept right off her face and Naoya's eyes tensed .

Right now , the whole lunch room was filled with an intense atmosphere . The girls were obviously unhappy , and the Host Club could only wonder why they acted so cruelly towards them . Not long after , whispers began to ponder the whole cafeteria . "Those girls are so mean to them ." "Who would do such a thing to the Host Club ?" "They are the new students ? They seem like bad news ."

"Spreading rumors!" Kagami shouted loudly throughout the whole cafeteria . Everyone tensed up and a few of them shook their head . Kagami grunted and crossed her arms .

"Why don't you just leave those girls alone ?" A rather new voice was heard . The girls turned towards Tamaki to see a short person with brown hair and also brown eyes . Hisako was the first to notice that the host wasn't a boy , and soon the others seemed to catch it as well from the differences of a boy and a girl .

"Yeah ! That's right ! Just leave us alone !" Kagami shouted glaring at the twins , who held hands up in defense but had a look that stated otherwise . A cough was heard , so they all looked at Hisako who brought her glasses up .

"The Host Club . The most popular thing within this whole school . They please and entertain the girls ." Hisako began looking at the girls , who just felt annoyed about this whole thing . She then pointed at each and everyone one of the boys , and the girls all followed . "Suoh Tamaki . The president of the Host Club . He is called the King or Lord and is considered the "Prince Type" by more than 70% of the customers . He is half French and half Japanese and his father is the chairman of this Ouran Academy ."

"Whoa , whoa , whoa .." Kagami interrupted , holding a hand out and bending forward . She then quickly snapped her a finger towards Tamaki accusingly . "You're saying , that this boy's father , let me come to this school!" Hisako simple pulled up her glasses and nodded her head . That instant , Kagami began scratching her head frantically . "I can't believe that ! This boy's father is the chairman ! How is that possible!" Hisako ignored Kagami's rant and continued .

"Ootori Kyouya . The vice president of the Host Club and does all the financial business . He rarely entertains the guest , but he is considered the "Cool Type" and is sometimes known as the ShadowKing . He's father owns a big medical industry ." Hisako continued picking her nails calmly . "Haninozuka Mitsukuni , also known as Honey . He loves sweets , especially strawberry cakes , and captures customers through his cute demeanor . He is considered the "Lolita Type". He's father is the owner of a famous dojo ."

"Mitsukuni! I've heard about that name !" Kagami shouted randomly with wide eyes . Mitsukuni's expression bubbled up , but Kagami smirked and saw down with crossed arms . "Too bad , im not interested in martial arts people ." Mitsukuni instantly frowned , and Naoya and Kagami gave each other a high-five . Again , Hisako coughed .

"Morinozuka Takashi , also known as Mori . He is cousins with Mitsukuni , but faithfully serves him still . Despite being considered the "Wild Type" , he is really calm and quiet ." Hisako continued . However , Naoya grunted and frowned .

"Trust me , he'll be wild eventually . All guys who take martial arts are ." She stated not even looking at anyone in the eye . Sukina pattered Naoya's shoulder , but she didn't seem that affected by it .

"Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru . They have secured their whole life from everyone for most of elementary and junior high . They are considered the "Devil Type" and capture customers through their 'forbidden brotherly love' . Their mother is a fashion designer and their father is a computer software designer ." Hisako continued . This time , again , Kagami grunted and smirked towards the twins .

"Ah , the brotherly love . How could I have not known , when they showed it to me during class . They must be gaaaaay ." She stated boredly while looking up at the ceiling . The twin's grunted and started heating up , but Kagami smirked at their reaction .

"Stop interrupting me , Kagami ." Hisako ordered looking straight at her . Kagami flinched and looked at her nervously . "Lastly , Fujioka Haruhi . Came to school in a special scholarship that requires to obtain academic excellence . Apparently , she is dressing up as a boy for the Host Club , for breaking a vase … I believe ." At that instant , Hisako hesitated and she began to panic . She got lost in her train of thought , but Kagami hurried over to her and slapped her on the back .

"Focus , Hisako . You can remember it ." She whispered towards her ear . Hisako looked at Kagami with worry in her eyes , and not long later , she closed her eyes and took a deep breath . She tried to remember everything again .

"She broke a vase and now has to pay the debt . She is considered the "Natural Type" and is afraid of thunder storms . Also , her father works at an okama bar under the name Ranka ." She finished opening her eyes and pulling up her glasses . Kagami smiled towards her friend while patting her back , and Hisako returned a faint smile back .

"Hey ! We have another Smarty pants !" One of the twins shouted slapping his leg like an insane person . His twin was also laughing while holding his stomach and slightly slapping his brothers back . "I wonder who is better !" Kagami slyly moved her way to the boys and smirked .

"Who's the one not holding a black book ?" She questioned towards the guys . The twins froze for a bit and turned their gaze between Kyouya and Kagami and back and forth . "Question answered ." Kagami laughed manically and walked over to her friends .

"What about you guys ? What are your names , my beautiful princess ?" Tamaki questioned walking over to the girls and kissing each of their hands or grabbing her around the waist . When he got to Kagami , Kagami slapped his hands away and held a fist towards him .

"Who gave you permission to touch me , you fake prince !" Kagami shouted angrily . Again , for the millionth time , Tamaki went over to his gloomy corner and cried with a small rain cloud over his head . "You guys need to realize , that we are all different ! So get a life and leave us alone !"

"Exactly as she said . We do not need people we hate to hang around us . It'll only bring misfortune and mishaps , not only that , but bad memories ." Naoya stated coldly while carrying Sukina on her arms . Sukina , stuck her tongue out at the group and hugged her sister's neck .

"Precisely . So if you know any better , I suggest that you don't get involved with us , because it won't be pleasant ." Hisako also informed . After a moment of silence , and Tamaki out of his corner , the girls walked out the cafeteria , leaving the Host Club in wonder . Wondering why … why these girls hate them so much ..

* * *

"Man , I am so tired !" Kagami stated a bit loudly as she entered the hospital room . Behind her , were her friends and they saw Kagami's mother laying her head on her twin sister's bed . Apparently , she was asleep . "Moe~ She should sleep properly …"

"I wonder if she even has been going home . I hope the doctors had been taking care of her while she's here .." Sukina stated as she jumped down from Naoya's arms and walked over with Kagami . Kagami sighed and walked up to the bed , to see her sleeping sister .

"Moe~ Its been so long ... When will you wake up , Maika ?" Kagami questioned , looking down sadly and holding onto her sisters hand . After a moment of silence , Kagami brushed her hand against her mother's sleeping face and then sat down with her friends in the silent , lit room . "But still , I can't stand that 'Host Club' . They seem so much like us , but different ."

"Yeah , different in a way we hate !" Sukina shouted in childish frustrate . Naoya nodded her head and patted Sukina's back . "And for once , there was a boy that was like me ! But why did he have to love sweets!"

"Its more like , why does our past have to get the best of us ?" Hisako muttered pulling up her glasses in a frown . The room got quiet and the only noise was the heart beat of Kagami's younger twin sister . "What do you think about getting along with them ?" Kagami instantly grunted along with Naoya .

"No ! Absolutely not ! Its not going to work when we have people who like something we hate or bring bad memories , especially when they are **boys **!" Kagami shouted standing up rapidly . Naoya tapped her foot while shaking her head .

"I agree . Its not like we can just get along with them after what we said ." She stated looking down with a hand on her chin . "And we aren't the type of girls to pretend we like them , when we really hate them ." Sukina nodded her head with narrowed eyebrows . Hisako sighed heavily , and it got quiet again .

"I wish Maika would just wake up . She'd know what to do … She always helps us with problems like this …" Kagami muttered sadly as she glanced towards her sister . Sukina made a sad noise and this time Naoya sighed . "We use to have so much fun in middle school . Why did something like this have to happen to her ? Why couldn't it be me ?"

"Well , regardless of Maika's personality of starting fights like you , she's a more kind and cheerful person , so she must have hesitated that time of the incident ." Hisako stated looking out the window of the hospital room . Kagami grunted and slammed her fist onto her leg . "Kagami , calm down ."

"I can't Hisako .. When I see those red head twins , it reminds me of the things I would do with Maika . It hurts because I haven't had done things with her for half a year , already ." Kagami explained , her voice clearly filled with hurt . She then looked up at Hisako . "Its just the same with Suki hating Honey because of his love for sweets , and Nao's hate on Mori because he does martial arts . Even you , who hates Kyouya , because he actually **wants** to be smart and better than others ." Hisako moved her head , causing a glare on her glasses , and Kagami looked down .

"Its just … not fair to us . Why of all places did we all have to go to Ouran ?" Hisako muttered in the quiet room .

* * *

**That's it for this chapter . Sorry , if it wasn't that good . I tried , a bit , but it was a bit hard , I guess . Hope you liked it though . Byes !**


	4. Unstable Poise

**Alright ! This chapter will be a bit emotional , or whatever around the beginning , but it'll lighten up a bit around the end . I don't know , nevermind . –sigh-**

**I don't own Ouran . –heartbreak-**

**Enjoy . –SilentXFreak ; Mikairi**

Chapter 3 – Unstable Poise

**Click !**

"Stop …"

**Click , Click , Click !**

"Stop it ."

**Click ! Clic-**

"Can you freaking stop that! I've had enough of you guys !" Kagami shouting loudly as she stood up with one of her foot on the desk . She growled towards the red headed twins in front of her who were grinning mischievously at her . Apparently , they were clicking pens during class , and it really bothered her when she wasn't feeling very good . The teacher , startled from the sudden outburst , dragged the chalk on the board , creating that hideous noise known to mankind . Everyone winced or grunted from the loud shriek including Kagami , who stumbled back , and hit the back wall .

All of sudden , from the hard pressure of chalk to the board , the chalk piece broke in half creating a noise sensitive to Kagami's ears , sending a traumatic vibe to her mind . Without anyone noticing , her eyes widened and things started to get blurry , she wasn't too happy about it . Not what was going through her head at the moment .

"Ah ! Ms. Hara ! Please do not disrupt the cla- Ms. Hara ! Are you okay!" The teacher showed as he dropped his board with wide eyes . The twins , noticing his reaction , instantly turned around to see the blond girl on the floor unconscious . They both stood up in sync , and stared at her in wonder and worry .

The teacher was the first to run up to her , and just then , the twins both snapped out of their thoughts and ran up to her as well as a few other students . The teacher gently picked her up and shook her lightly . "Ms. Hara . Are you okay! Can you hear me!" Kagami barely moved but her mouth slightly moved and a very faint voice was heard , but it was barely audible . "What was that ?"

"Maika …." Kagami spoke a bit louder , but was still very soft to hear . After a moment of silence , the teacher tried shaking her . She slightly moved her eyes this time , and spoke again after closing her eyes . "Im sorry .. Its all my fault …" The twins looked at each other with cocked eyebrows and the shrugged their shoulder .

"Oh , Ms. Hara . Whats wrong …?"

* * *

"Hey ! Hey ! Naoya , wheres Kagami ? Isn't she usually the first to be at the lunch ?" Sukina questioned jumping onto Naoya's lap and moving her head from side to side . Naoya , cocked her head , wondering also . "Her class room is closer to the cafeteria than us ."

"That is a good question . I don't see her anywhere here …" Hisako muttered moving her glasses up while moving her head from side to side to look all over the cafeteria . However , when she turned around , a certain red head was blocking her view . She coughed once and crossed her arms . "Please move . Your big head is in the way ." The twin brought a hand up and moved a finger from side to side . Naoya and Sukina went behind her , and his other twin placed an arm around his brother's shoulder .

"Be nice to us , or we won't tell you where your rebellious friend is ." The twin with a lower voice stated with a smirk . Hisako had a strong stare going on while gritting her teeth , and Naoya moved forward while cracking her knuckles .

"Tell us where she is , or your face won't be pretty anymore ." She threatened while cracking her neck from side to side . The twin's both moved back a bit and went next to the Host Club , who , apparently , had been there the whole time . "Where is Kagami ?"

"Why should we tell you ? You are always being mean to us , so why should we do a nice thing to you ?" The same twin with the lower voice spoke . He cocked his eyebrow with a frown and had crossed his arm as well .

"Its as he said . You told us not to get involved with you , so we have no business in telling you where your beloved friend is ." Kyouya spoke , as well , with a smirk laid across his lips . Naoya grunted and Sukina stuck her tongue out at them . However , Hisako , looked down and moved forward , placing a hand on Naoya's shoulder .

"Please , tell us where she is . We are worried ." Hisako informed in a light tone . Naoya and Sukina both looked at her with shock , but thought about it before looking down , agreeing . The Host Club stayed quiet for a bit , before Tamaki grew a soft expression and covered his eyes with his blond bangs .

"Shes in the clinic ." Tamaki spoke quietly . Light gasps were heard from the girls , before Naoya and Sukina rushed out the cafeteria . Hisako , on the other hand , paused and faced the Host Club . She bowed lightly as a 'thanks' and turned around .

"She muttered a name ." The twin with the low voice stated quickly before she could walk out . Hisako froze in place .

"Yeah . Something like Maika and then she started muttering about it being her fault ." A lighter voice rang into her ears . Hisako slightly looked down , and without another response , she paced out the cafeteria to the clinic .

* * *

"I have to see Maika . Please let me leave ." Kagami stated eagerly to the nurse . The nurse tried calming her down and tried to make her sit on the bed . Kagami , being stubborn as always , was refusing . "Please , I need to go !"

"Kaga! Kaga! Are you here ?" A cute childish girl voice was heard behind the curtain . Kagami's eyes widened .

"Over here ! Tell this nurse that I need to go ! I need to go see Maika !" Kagami yelled , still struggling to get past the nurse , knowing she didn't want to use force and hurt her . Sukina , Naoya , and Hisako moved the curtain to see Kagami looking different . They all went by her side and tried calming her down .

"Kagami ." Hisako spoke at the fidgeting girl . Kagami would stand up or sit down and tried to move , but Naoya held her down . Kagami wasn't listening , so she tried again . "Kagami , listen to me ." Kagami hesitantly moved her head to face Hisako . "Maika is okay . She's going to be alright , and its not your fault . Maika knows its not your fault . She wouldn't want to see you reacting like this ." Hisako watched as Kagami looked down and shook her head a lot and started shaking .

"No . You don't understand , Hisako . Its my fault . I should have listened to her , but I didn't . Its my fault …" Kagami stated placing her hand on her face . Hisako sighed and patted her back . Sukina grabbed Kagami's hand and held it to comfort her . Naoya placed her head on Kagami's shoulder while relaxing her grip . It tends to be hard calming the girl down .

"If you calm down , I'll let you use the culinary arts class , to make something ." Naoya muttered . Kagami froze . "Like a crepe ."

"A crepe!" Sukina screeched . Kagami picked her ear from the loud noise , but slowly started to relax .

"A crepe … Hmm , what should I make ?"

* * *

"Target , captured ." A pair of twins muttered at the same time on the walky-talky . Kagami was suddenly captured by two different arms , and she was totally confused as to what happened . All she remembered was walking to a music room while eating some crepes . Now , she finds herself covered in a blindfold , still holding onto the crepes .

"Wha-?" She muttered as she moved her head side to side . She was sitting down and still blindfolded . However , since she noticed she was still holding the crepes , she shrugged . "Whatever ." At that , she continued on with the crepes and a smile was on her face , unknown of the situation she was in . She also began humming a tune and moving from side to side .

"Wahh !" She heard a familiar cry . She then heard a different voice that created a grunt and she turned her head to where the noise was coming from . "Naoya , where are we ?"

"Nao ? Suki ?" Kagami questioned after hearing the name Naoya . Sukina gapped .

"Kaga ? I can't see you !" She cried , sounding like she was about to cry . Kagami sighed and continued to eat the rest of her crepe . Soon , she heard sniffs and moved her head towards Sukina , who gapped , yet again . "Kaga ! Is that a famous styled strawberry banana crepe , I smell!" Kagami's face dropped .

"Suki , shut up . You hate sweets , remember ?" She muttered in an annoyed tone . Sukina started whining but she grunted and then pouting was heard . Suddenly , an 'oof' was heard , so Kagami faced the other way . "Hisako , is that you ?"

"Yeah , its me ." She muttered sounding a bit worried and a bit light headed from the sudden abduction . "But I can't see anything . Is Suki and Nao here ?"

"We're here alright !" Sukina shouted gleefully . Kagami shook her head and sighed . She ate the rest of the crepe and blew out of relief from eating a delicious but filling desert . Soon , there was a loud tapping noise .

"Oh god . What are we doing here ? If I don't study and I fail my test , my parents are going to kill me ." She muttered sounding half depressed . Sukina was heard pouting . "I can't remember anything right now . Im in a panic . Im going to fail my test next class . Oh god , im not going to be able to face my parents after this ." Kagami grunted loudly .

"Oh come on , Hisako . Don't say that , you'll do fine !" She shouted trying to encourage her . Sukina made an agreeing noise , and Naoya just muttered a 'yeah' . "Just relax on the test and im sure it'll come back right to you ." Hisako sighed in defeat , but in a sense , relief . "Exactly , if you can do it to me about Maika , then I can do it to you to ."

"Oh be quiet , Kagami . You freak ." Hisako stated sounding like she was smiling . Kagami smirked and 'rawred' at her . "Oh , so you a dinosaur now ? Must explain all the rampages you did back in middle school , huh ? You and your twin ." Kagami laughed .

"Shut up , that has nothing to do with that ." She stated laughing a bit . "Youre the freak , thinking friends were useless . BUT LOOK AT US NOW . WE ARE A WONDERFUL BUNCH , AREN'T WE!" Hisako laughed , with Sukina and Naoya .

"What are you laughing about Suki ? Nao ?" Hisako started with a smile on her face . Sukina and Naoya smiled as well . "If it wasn't for me , YOU HAVE NEVER MET THE WONDERFUL … ME !" Kagami laughed again and slapped her leg .

"Youre retarded , Kagami . Just saying ." Naoya muttered , while shaking her head . Through the blindfold , Kagami rose an eyebrow .

"Are you sure about that , my friend ? I can recall many , MANY incidents where you've bumped onto walls , tripped over nothing , couldn't get jokes right off the bat , tried swa-"

"I get it , I get it !" Naoya shouted defensively with a smile . Sukina giggled a bit , but Naoya kicked her leg because she was sitting next to her on a couch . "What are you laughing about Sukina ? You've done the same as me !"

"Yeah , but I don't take martial arts , and you do !" Sukina shouted giggling even more . Naoya slapped her forehead and laughed . Hisako 'hmm'ed .

"That is true , how can you be so clumsy , and yet be very skillful in martial arts ?" Hisako questioned with a smirk on her lips . Naoya rubbed the back of her neck and giggled a bit .

"I find martial arts relaxing , until that time …" She muttered , the atmosphere dropping . "But , now I just use it to people who piss me off … like Sukina !" Sukina grunted playfully .

"Hey ! I've only down two things to you !" Sukina shouted childishly and playfully . "Put whip cream on your hand and tickle your nose , and throwing a bucket of cold water on you !" Naoya laughed .

"And they were all done in the morning ! Im very bad in the morning and you know that !" Naoya shouted smacking Sukina precisely on her shoulder . Sukina giggled devilishly .

"I did know ." She muttered in a lower and evil tone . The 'room' got quiet , and then they all started laughing . After the laughter died down , it was quiet .

"Soooooo … When will we take these blindfolds off , because its not like our arms are tied …" Kagami muttered . There were a few 'ah's' , because they all felt retarded that they didn't catch that . However , they all heard a few whispers from a far , so Kagami stood up . "Who is there!" As she went to take the blind folds off , she saw a few shadows race to the door , and the door closing .

"Crap … You don't think they heard everything we said , right …?" Sukina questioned , looking at the door with a frown . Kagami stared at the door intently and then looked down .

"I think they did , Suki …"

* * *

**That's it for this chapter . Sorry , if it wasn't that good . I tried , a bit , but it was more confusing to write than I thought , I guess . Hope you liked it well enough though . Byes !**


	5. Hurtful Hate

**Ahh ! Sorry for not updating for a while . I've been busy with school and .. lazy . Well , I hope this chapter is good , I might have gotten rusty , and I apologize if it isn't good .**

**I don't own Ouran . –heartbreak-**

**Enjoy . –SilentXFreak ; Mikairi**

Chapter 4 – Hurtful Hate

From behind , Mitsukuni and Takashi felt cold hard glares from two angry seeming girls . Takashi , being the calm person he was , simply kept looking at the chalkboard with a straight face , even though he felt the presence of Naoya glaring at his head . Mitsukuni , however , was fidgeting in his seat , feeling uncomfortable of the , once innocent , stare he was receiving . They both knew that the girls found out about what they did , and they weren't too happy about it .

"Psst ! Takashi ! What should we do ?" Mitsukuni quietly questioned towards his taller half . Takashi moved his head to face Mitsukuni and slightly glanced at Sukina who barely looked away from Mitsukuni's blond head . "Im scared ." Takashi's eyes tensed and out of nowhere , Sukina was picked up violently by Takashi .

"Let her go , you mute freak ." Naoya ordered as she stood up slowly but alert . Sukina stared at her sister with wide eyes , hoping she doesn't go overboard . Takashi , however , continued to stare at Naoya with a straight face while holding onto Sukina around the waist . Sukina was struggling to be let go , or at least to have her feet touch the ground , cause it kind of hurt being carried like that . "I said let her go ."

"Why are you guys so angry at us ?" Mitsukuni questioned stepping forward towards Naoya . Naoya glanced down at the small childish blond head , and then looked away . Sukina did the same .

"You guys heard everything ," Naoya muttered quietly . Mitsukuni made an unpleasant noise , feeling guilty of his actions yesterday . "when you weren't suppose to know anything ."

Truthfully , Mitsukuni and Takashi – basically everybody – wanted to know what they meant about everything they said yesterday . But they all knew that , that would be invading their privacy . Its usually , that its meant to take time for them to tell them everything .

"But we don't even know what you mean .." Mitsukuni muttered . Naoya snapped her head forward with scrunched up eyebrows , but Sukina knew the hurt she was feeling as it was filled in her light brown eyes .

"But still , you heard everything . You guys shouldn't have even done what you did !" Naoya yelled as she bent forward and started running towards Takashi . However , Naoya knew that instant that Takashi was just going to move to the side to dodge , so Naoya was prepared to follow his movement .

"Naoya , stop it !" Sukina shouted quickly with wide eyes and her dark brown eyes clearly visible with worry . Naoya's eyes widened as well , and letting her guard down , she went straight as Takashi moved to the side , and she collided with Sukina's desk . People in the classroom gasped at what was happening and either tried to back away or see what the commotion was about . "Naoya , you don't want this again . Not again ." Naoya stayed in her position of her stomach against the edge of the desk , and she placed a hand on her head . She was gaining back everything she wanted to lose .

"Sukina …" Naoya muttered without looking at anyone . Sukina pouted a bit and Takashi was finally able to put her down . Sukina slapped Takashi's arm and ran up to Naoya with worry . "Im sorry , Sukina . I don't know what I was thinking . Fighting a boy … I mean , I shouldn't care what he thinks , bu-"

"No matter who it is , it'll always hurt you ." Sukina muttered giving her sister a sad but reassuring smile . Naoya glanced at Sukina with a sad expression before standing up . Without another word to Mitsukuni or Takashi , they walked out the room . "Lets go get Hisa to see Kaga ."

* * *

"- study hall." The teacher stated before getting her things and walking out the room . Once she was gone , everyone began talking with their peers or going out the classroom . Tamaki felt an uncomfortable presence from behind him , but he was too afraid to look behind him . Kyouya stared at his friend with idiotic , before pulling up his glasses and looking at Hisako . She shifted her head to stare at Kyouya as well .

"Well , is there something on your mind , or is it blank right now ?" Kyouya teased with a sly smirk laid on his face . Tamaki flinched and stood up towards Kyouya . "Considering you forgot about Fujioka's bio and about a test ."

"Kyouya ! Don't speak of tha-!"

"You have some nerve , don't you ?" Hisako muttered as she shifted her head more , that there was a glare on her glasses . Her voice completely dark , but mixed with another emotion . A smirk , also laid on her face . "Why bring in that subject , when **you** didn't even know about that information of me ? You simply found out from just yesterday's childish prank ." Kyouya's face dropped and Hisako continued to smirk , but from afar , Kyouya cocked his eyebrow . He grew suspicious of her actions and from her voice , he could tell it was tinted like she had been suffering all this time .

"Ill surely be able to know more than you do , that's for sure . If I just study more and more , then I'll be able to surpass someone like you and I'll become successful as well ." Kyouya muttered with a smile and lifting up his glasses once again . Tamaki , feeling left out , would just glance towards Kyouya and then at Hisako over and over again . However , both boys noticed Hisako's face drop even though they couldn't see her eyes . Yet , a small drop of tear was almost unnoticeable if it wasn't for the lights in the room .

"Hisako ?" Tamaki questioned , slowly and hesitantly reaching out towards her . Hisako stayed in her position as Tamaki reached up to her shoulder . Tamaki gave her a sincere look , before Hisako stood up and walked up to Kyouya . In a second , a loud slap was heard and both Tamaki's and Kyouya's eyes were widen . "Hi-Hisako!"

"Ex-excuse me , but what was that for ?" Kyouya questioned still shocked about the reaction he got . He was at the utmost surprised because he had never got hit by a girl , in his life . Hisako stared down at the man with narrowed eyebrows .

"Because someone like you , can enjoy studying and being with friends at the same time , because you were born smart . You know nothing I've been through , so get your facts straight before you can say something about surpassing me , because you already have ." Hisako explained as she swiftly turned around and started for the door . However , the door swooshed open , revealing Sukina and Naoya .

"Hisa , are you okay ? You don't look happy . Did you fail the test ?" Sukina questioned with sadness . Hisako looked down , not wanting to repeat the truth . Sukina , being on Naoya's shoulder , reached out and touched Hisako's head and started patting it . "You failed didn't you ?"

"Yeah , because of those idiots ." Hisako muttered looking over her shoulder to glare at the "Prince" and "ShadowKing" . "But there's nothing I can do . I can't even retake it ." Hisako muttered holding a fist tightly . Sukina reached even more forward to give Hisako a hug around the neck . When she did so , she saw Kyouya with a red mark on his cheek and he was looking intently at them . Tamaki was staring as well , but Sukina stuck her tongue out at them . Then , when they let go , Naoya held onto Hisako's balled fist to cool her down . "Going home will be torture ." Sukina sighed .

"Lets just go see Kaga . She might make everything better ." Sukina suggested sadly . Hisako nodded her head , and when they turned around to leave the room , they saw a smiling male . At that instant , their sadness turned into uncomfortable fear .

His hair was auburn and had a piercing on his left eyebrow and right lip . He was also had on a grey beanie hat . He outfit was a black sleeveless shirt , blue jeans , and black shoes . He had a small tattoo on his left shoulder that said "Hell , yeah!" with vines around it , a few necklaces around his neck and a chain hanging down from his pants .

The three girls were silent , and Kyouya and Tamaki popped out as well to see what was going on . "Ta-Taro …?" All three girls spatted out at the same time , feeling uneasy about seeing him again . He grinned as he was happy that they remembered his name , and then started twisting his back from side to side as a warm up .

"Hey guys ! Where's Kagami ?"

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru was at peace during class , kind of . They wondered why Kagami hadn't done anything to them since they basically found out that they heard everything . "Mrs. Hara ?" The teacher questioned as he stopped reading . Hikaru and Kaoru hesitantly turned around , but was surprised to see Kagami completely asleep . Snoring and drooling . The twins both laughed . "Mrs. Hara ! Please pay attention in class ." No response came from her , so the twins shook her a bit .

"Kagami , the teacher is calling you ." Kaoru muttered with a grin laid across his face . As they shook her , Kagami only moved up , but then fell back to sleep . Everyone in the class began laughing .

The twins looked at each other with a smirk and then Hikaru went behind Kagami , sitting right behind her with her in between him . The teacher stared at them with a blush and looked away with a headache . Then Kaoru leaned even more forward and held a strand of her hair . Without hesitation , he leaned even more close to her ear and blew across it . Kagami instantly flinched and jumped up awake . She back up only to feel someone behind her , and that someone wrapped his arms around her .

"Awake ?" The twin with the lower voice questioned with a sly smirk across his lips . Kagami's eyes slowly turned into confusion and when she looked down she noticed she was right between his legs . She instantly blushed a deep red and tried to move away but he wouldn't let go .

"Let me go , Hikaru , you twad !" She shouted with a blush still on her cheeks . She glanced up at the teacher , but he simply looked away from her and walked out the class with a sweat drop . She grunted , and tried to move , but she was already able to move , and fell on the floor . She wondered why it was so easy , so she glanced up at the boys with narrowed eyebrows , only to see them staring at her with wide eyes . "What ?"

"How'd you know I was Hikaru ?" He questioned as he was still sitting on the chair . Kagami rolled her eyes and pointed at Kaoru .

"Well , he's not Hikaru . Youre voices are different and your demeanor is slightly different , smart ones ." She explained sarcastically , looking to the side as she stood up and brushed herself . She then gained posture and held a fist towards the boys . "And what the hell were you thinking , you perverts! No one gave you permission to touch me like that !" Thinking about what Hikaru did made her blush deeply again , and that caused her to be angry . She growled loudly and slammed her fist into the wall , making a hole . After realizing what she did , she slapped her forehead . "Crap , I don't even have the money to pay for it ."

"We'll pay for it ." Hikaru and Kaoru both said at the same time . Kagami stared at the boys with disbelief . She walked over to them and knocked on Hikaru's head and stared at Kaoru closely .

"Did I hit you guys or something ?" She questioned still giving them that look . The boys shook their head and they looked away , especially Hikaru . She titled her head with her arms crossed . She then grunted loudly . "You guys are a waste of my time !" She brought a fist up ready to swing at Hikaru , but she lost her grip on the floor and was about to fall , until she was caught . She met eyes with one of the twins .

"Are you okay ?" He questioned . Even though his demeanor was different , his voice was low . It was definitely Hikaru . She blushed and looked to the side as he helped her stand back up . "I said are you alright . Did I catch you too late and hit your head on the floor before I caught you ?" Kagami sighed heavily and smacked him on the head lightly and then turned around with her eyes closed .

"Shut up and leave me alone .." She muttered quietly but loud enough for them to hear . She then heard the door slide up and feet shuffling towards her .

"Um , Kagami …" She heard her friends voice , Hisako . Kagami opened her eyes , ready to speak , until she met eyes with a familiar male . "He's here …" The twins walked up closer to Kagami and looked at her .

"Who is he ?" They both asked at the same time . For a moment , Kagami was speechless and she looked down a bit hurt .

"Ta-Taro .. what are you doing here ?" Kagami questioned hesitantly . The male walked up to her and brushed hair out of her face . "Why are you here ?" She watched as he smiled at her with a hint of sincere but it was heavily filled with slyness .

"Im here to get my girlfriend back ."

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter . Sorry for not updating , I've been busy with school .. and lazy .. Anyways , sorry if it wasn't good , I tried . Review with positive or negative comments ? Byes ! :]**


	6. Blaze of Haunting Sadness

**Because I haven't written this story for a while , I finished this chapter on time , but this will be a bit shorter and sucky . I couldn't really think of anything for this , and writers block is sucky as well . So I apologize for this laaaaame chapter , but I still hope you like some part of it .**

**I don't own Ouran Host Club , though I wish . –heartbreak-**

**Enjoy . –SilentXFreak ; Mikairi**

Chapter 5 – Blaze of Haunting Sadness

"Im here to get my girlfriend back ." Taro responded as he slowly and gently caressed Kagami's cheek with a soft but sly smile on his lips . Kagami was frozen , she didn't know what to do . Her friends stared uncomfortably back as well , unsure of what to do . "Lets be together again ." Kagami slowly looked up at Taro .

Memories rushed in ; of both bad and good . She loved Taro so much back in middle school , that she almost did anything for him . They always had an off and on relationship . He'd get her back , and she'd accept with a big consequence – abuse . She knew that every time she gets back with him , he'd only push her around and hit her if she did something wrong . Kagami , being the fighter she was , didn't try using violence towards him , because she liked him – liked him so much .

But that only brought back to how Maika is in the hospital as we speak . Usually , Kagami wouldn't act like she is now , but ever since that summer incident , she'd been afraid and hurt and angry . So many emotions of what happened that summer almost hurt her emotionally and physically . And whose fault was that ? Her friends say it was Taro's but Kagami blames herself for her sister's injury .

"Girlfriend ?" Hikaru questioned as both red head twins moved forward and pushing Kagami behind them . They knew Kagami was having a certain feeling of emotions , so they both thought it was important to protect her . Kagami snapped back into reality and widened her eyes at the boys reactions . "We would like it if you left and leaved her alone ." Taro moved back and grinned widely .

"Ha , and who are you guys ? Her bodyguard ? Her sex toys ?" He teased with a smirk on his lips . Kagami's eyes widened and felt her eyes start to water . She only wondered why he was still acting like this after what happened . It was driving her insane . Naoya heard what was happening and began cracking her knuckles . The Hitachiin twins growled and snarled at the male ready to pounce on him , but they were beaten by Kagami pushing them aside .

"I will not allow you to speak of them that way . They are merely classmates worried about another . Please leave them alone ." Kagami spoke as her eyes tensed but a trail of dry tears sat on her cheek . Kagami stood her position in front of the boys and Taro smirked . "I won't come back to you . I've given you many chances and you always treated me like crap . I won't stand by and have you push me again ." At that , Kagami balled up a fist and swung her arm towards his face . Taro fell to the ground , receiving the punch of a professional boxer .

"Whats going on here ?" The oblivious and theatrical prince of the Host Club questioned as he entered the room with Kyouya and the cousins . He paused in his tracks as he stared at the man on the floor holding onto his cheeks with a smirk still on . Kagami stared down at him with narrowed eyebrows .

"My , you still fight in school don't you ? Are you still that troublesome girl that fights a lot ? How's your sister ? Did I beat her too badly ?" He questioned as he stood up and brushed himself . Hisako and Sukina gasped at bring back that subject , while the twins , Tamaki , and Mitsukuni gasped at that last question . Kagami's eyes widened as she stared at him with anger . Naoya began breathing heavily and felt her blood boil as she eagerly wanted to beat the crap out of that male . All at once , Kagami , from the front , and Naoya , from the back , both swung their arms towards him , but he noticed just in time to duck , causing both girls to hit each other's arms . They both winced in pain , but Taro held Kagami's hand .

"Aww , poor girl . Let me make it all better ." Taro offered with a smirk on his lips . He brought both his thumbs to the place she got hit , and pushed down on it . Kagami groaned in agony .

"You bitch !" Kagami shouted as she used her other hand to slap Taro across the cheek . "Leave me alone !" Hisako and Tamaki held her up and pulled her away from him . Kyouya , who had been on the phone , called in some guards and took him away . "Just leave me alone !" Kagami watched as Taro smirked .

"Okay , but I can't keep that promise about Maika ." He muttered as he was still being dragged out the door . Kagami's eyes widened , wondering what he meant . Was he going to hurt her even more ?

"Don't worry . I'll order a few of my men to guard your sister's hospital room daily and nightly . She'll be safe , but about you …" Kyouya stated as he looked up at her wondering what he should do . He thought about it , but all four girls hates the Host Club , so it'll only cause trouble , if he did it without asking .

"Ill be fine , but Maika … Maika will need protection . She always does ." She muttered sighing and taking a seat at a random desk .

* * *

Hesitantly , Kagami walked up to the twins who were talking in the halls . She looked around a couple times , only to see a few students walking by , so she sighed and finally approached them . Both twins flinched back and looked away from her . Embarrassed , she bowed . "Well , thanks for earlier today …" The twins glanced at each other before they looked at her with slightly wide eyes .

"A-ah , no problem …" Kaoru muttered while rubbing the back of his head and looking to the side . However , Hikaru stared at Kagami intently but with sadness . Kaoru noticed his brother's reactions and stared at Kagami and back at Hikaru with only his eyes and not his head .

"You seemed really bothered by that Taro guy . What really happened between you guys and your sister ?" He questioned bluntly . Kagami's eyes widened and she turned around to walk away quickly , but Hikaru grabbed her wrist and pulled her back towards them . "Look , we just want to be friends with you guys . Is that so hard ? We want to get to know you better . I want to get to know you better ." Kaoru glanced once more at his brother before smiling a bit relieved and then back at Kagami .

"Yes , we would like to know what is going on . You always get so emotional about your sister . Why not tell us ?" Kaoru questioned moving a hand towards her , hoping to get an answer . Kagami shut her eyes tightly and struggled to get free .

"Kagami ! What did Taro do to your sist-"

"He hurt her , okay! He hurt her ! It like what he said ! He beat her and shes in a coma !" Kagami shouted still with her eyes shut tight . Hikaru's gripped loosened and Kagami rubbed the red wrist and wouldn't look up at them . "Me and my sister are boxers – professional boxers – because of our father . We were fighters in middle school ; a commoner school if you must . I had a boyfriend , Taro , who was always going on and off . I really liked him , that I did pretty much anything for him , but he'd hit me and push me around or threaten my friends if I didn't do what he wanted ."

"Why stay with him if you knew he was going to treat you like that ?" Hikaru questioned feeling sympathy for her . Kagami felt that he was feeling sympathy , and she hated it . She felt weak if people were feeling bad for her . She gazed to the side with narrowed eyebrows .

"I just loved him . Love is blind . Love will make you lose sight of the right things in life …" She stated as she balled up a fist , feeling ashamed that she loved such a man and did stupid things for him . "Love really makes you blind , that I argued with my sister , for the first time in our life … My sister was trying to tell me something important , but I refused to listen as it was related to Taro . So , my sister just gave up and left the house by herself , while I stayed home watching tv . Then hours later , I get a phone call from Taro , telling me he has Maika …"

"Maika must have been trying to tell you about him , but you didn't listen …" Kaoru muttered looking down sadly . Kagami tightened her grip on her fist that it was turning white .

"That's why I blame myself for her injuries ! Through the phone , I heard him break her bones and her screams of pain !" She shouted towards them . The twins' eyes widened with disbelief and Kagami began pacing back and forth . "That instant , I ran for her where Taro told me where she would be at , but when I got to the area , there were a lot of males with street weapons ."

"Wait , why would he do that to you ?" Hikaru questioned , starting to believe its not real . I made a short laughing sound and shook my head .

"I ripped his favorite jacket and threw it in the fire …" She muttered with a stupid smirk on her face . The boys cocked an eyebrow . "We got in an argument and I was mad , so I did that . And now , this was my punishment for doing such a thing . I had to fight every one of those males , and eventually my sister came out limping badly . I was surprised to see her , so I hadn't notice that someone was behind me , so Maika used the rest of her strength to run and jump towards me , resulting in a pipe hitting her on the head . That's how she got in a coma and shes been in a coma for half a year already ." Kagami scratched the back of her head violently still blaming herself for what happened .

"It must have been rough on you ." Hikaru muttered . Kagami froze and narrowed her eyebrows . She then faced Hikaru and leaned forward closely to his face .

"Stop that . Don't think of me , think of Maika . Shes the one that got hurt ." She stated deeply and coldy . Hikaru crossed his arms , not being affected by it , but Kaoru backed up a bit , feeling the tension between the two .

"You got hurt too . You got covered in injuries and you got hurt emotionally as well . Stop trying to avoid the hurt you got . Think about yourself as well ." Hikaru stated calmly but seriously . Kagami's eyes widened , not really thinking about it like that , but she moved back and looked down . "Your sister wouldn't want you to act like this . So do her a favor and start to think about your own feelings for a bit ."

"Its … whatever ." She muttered turning around and crossing her arms with narrowed eyebrows . She felt a hand touch her shoulder , but she didn't bother to move it . She then began to mumble to herself with a frown . "You'll all love Maika , not knowing how she really is .."

* * *

**Sorry for this short chapter , but I couldn't really think of anything , so this chapter must be really sucky . I apologize , but I hope you liked some part of it . Review with positive or negative comments ? Byes ! :]**


	7. Revealing Memories 1

**Wow , its been about a month since I've updated. Im sorry for the long time. School is just dang busy and stressful when you have a bunch of AP classes, huh? Anyways, I'm hoping you enjoy this chapter of If You Knew Me. Sorry if this is not how I usually write. Im a bit lazy and it happens when I haven't written in a while. Its also a bit shorter and this is a two part chapter.**

**I don't own Ouran Host Club , though I wish . –heartbreak-**

**Enjoy . –SilentXFreak ; Mikairi**

Chapter 6 – Revealing Memories 1

"Im coming!" Kagami shouted as she stuffed the burnt toast in her mouth and rushed to the front door. She hurried to place her shoes on and grabbed her jacket before opening the door. However, when she did, she saw someone she didn't want to see right now. Her face straightened. "What do you want?" There, stood at her doorstep, was Taro. He was smirking.

"Im going to walk you to school. Come on." He stated grabbing her wrist and slightly pulling her. However, Kagami resisted and snatched her hand back. Taro closed his eyes and shrugged. "What? Come on, or you'll be late." Kagami narrowed her eyebrows.

"Why should I go with you? Go away!" She shouted as she gripped the door and was about to close it, but Taro stopped it with his foot. She slightly grunted in anger and annoyance, but Taro moved closer to her, and she widened her eyes.

"Come on, please?" He whispered lightly. Kagami narrowed her eyebrows with wide eyes. She was blushing, even though she didn't want to. She still had the angry emotions from that summer, but is it wrong when she was still in love with him in some way? She just watched as he smirked again and grabbed her by the wrist.

* * *

Sukina grunted in anger as she stood outside the school with Naoya and Hisako. "Where is that girl!" Sukina walked around frantically with scrunched eyebrows. Naoya was leaning against the wall with crossed arms and closed eyes. Hisako was holding onto a mirror, looking at her cheek. "Kagami!"

"Suki. Why are you yelling?" Hisako questioned putting her mirror back into her school bad and crossing her arms. Sukina faced her with an angry look. Sukina wasn't in the mood to be happy – a reason unknown.

"Because Kagami should have been here already! We all need to talk to her, don't we!" Sukina questioned with her arms out. Hisako glanced to the side and pulled her glasses up. Sukina scratched her head frantically, followed by a sigh from Naoya.

"Lets just go in already. We'll see you later in lunch." Naoya stated as she picked up Sukina and left. Hisako only watched her friends go in, but she turned around hoping to see Kagami arrive. Seconds went by and Hisako just sighed and walked in.

* * *

"Hisako! Im sorry about yester-" Tamaki stopped his sentence as Hisako looked up at him. Her eyebrows narrowed and a frown laid on her lips. She slowly brought her arm up and gently placed her hair behind her ears. "Hisako?" She closed her eyes.

"What?" She questioned the theatrical male. It was silent for a bit except for the noise of her classmates. "If you are not going to say anything, then go aw-"

"What happened to your face?" He finally responded. Hisako opened her eyes with scrunched up eyebrows and looking down. She paused from moving her books. She slowly continued her action before sitting back on her chair. A smirk, obviously seen, on her lips. She gazed to the side to see Kyouya simply sitting proper on his seat, not looking towards them.

"Oh, you want to know?" She questioned, holding the firm smirk. She leaned forward, placing her elbow on the table and the back of her hand on her chin. "Who was the one that captured me and my friends when I had a test? Who was the one that disrupted me with your childish schemes?" Tamaki stepped back, offended, with his mouth open. "Thanks to you, I had failed my test, and my parents found o-"

"And I thought you were smarter than me." Kyouya interrupted. Hisako's eyes widened, as her lips were slightly parted. She quickly looked at Kyouya who was smirking towards her. Her heart pounded by the hurt she was feeling.

"Di-Didn't you hear me yesterday?" She questioned as she shifted her head, causing a glare on her glasses. Kyoya held the same expression. "You've already surpassed me." She muttered quietly. Hisako quickly stood up and backed up a bit. She held onto her cheeks, as emotions were triggering her.

To her, every time a subject like that was brought up, she collapses. Her mind wavers. Her heart pounds painfully against her chest. Her body numbs.

She slowly wrapped her arms around her body. She knows exactly how her friends feel every time a sensitive subject is brought up. "I know exactly who is smarter than me, Kyoya." Kyoya looked up at her, wondering what was happening to her. "Just shut up about that. You are competitive about being smart. Just stay out of my business."

"What are you talking about, Hisako?" Tamaki questioned slowly sticking a hand out towards her. Hisako pointed a weak finger towards Kyoya. A tear slid down.

"Him. He is always, always, **always**, talking about who is smarter between us. I don't need to hear it about it from you too!" She yelled completely losing her calm and collected demeanor. She walked out the room angrily, even bumping to the walls, but she heard footsteps from behind her. She turned around and saw Kyouya rushing out the room, so she started running, knowing she's not even the athletic type.

* * *

Sukina and Naoya entered the classroom not long ago with a dark aura around them. For one, Sukina was angry for a reason unknown, and Naoya was angry at Takashi because of that incident in class. They sat in their original seat, but turned away from their seats to look away from the people sitting in front of them.

"Suki… Nao… Im sorry about yesterday; about what we did." Mitsukuni apologized first. Sukina narrowed her eyebrows while Naoya closed her eyes calmly. "Please talk to us." Both girls stayed quiet, not wanting to say anything.

"Then just listen to us." Takashi said in a monotone. Naoya hung her head low after hearing his voice.

"Sukina, why are you angry right now? I can tell. Do you really hate sweets? What happened to you before you came here? Why won't you be my friend?" Mitsukuni questioned. Sukina grabbed onto her chest, but glanced at her sister. Naoya slightly opened her eyes and saw her from her peripheral vision.

"Boyfriend. Break up. Sweets." Naoya muttered looking down sadly. Mitsukuni made a question noise and Naoya snapped her head towards him. "Sukina's boyfriend always gave her sweets when she asked. He broke up with her through sweets. She hates sweets when it comes to boys." Sukina widened her eyes hearing it again, and stood up and rushed out the room. Naoya only glanced at her sister. "Yesterday, she saw him with another girl; his girlfriend - girlfriend much taller and older looking than Sukina." Mitsukuni was speechless. He stood up and ran up to Takashi.

"I'm sorry, Takashi. I'm leaving you here with Nao. I'm going to talk to Suki!" He stated as he desperately ran out the room to follow her. Naoya and Takashi just watched quietly, but once he left, it was quiet in the room.

"Naoya." Takashi stated through the quiet atmosphere between them two. Naoya narrowed her eyebrows as her back was facing his back. "What about you? Why did you seem affected about fighting me yesterday?" Naoya also grabbed her chest and winced in pain.

"Its none of your business." She stated with trouble. Takashi just stood up and Naoya looked up at him. He wasn't looking at her, so Naoya continued to stare with narrowed eyebrows. "I hate you..." Naoya slowly gazed down as she was feeling hurt.

"Why do you hate me?" He questioned again with no emotion in his voice. Naoya listened to his still voice but closed her eyes.

"Men who do martial arts, will never understand." She muttered quietly. Takashi turned around holding a straight face, but Naoya glanced back up at him. "What?"

"I challenge you." He stated strongly. Naoya cocked her eyebrow and lip. She was confused. "I want to see how you fight." All she did was stand up with an angry expression clearly seen on her face.

"No! I will not fight again! Not with someone like you!" She yelled angrily. She only watched Takashi hold a straight face, but then a teacher entered the room and looked towards them.

"Ms. Narita Naoya. Please report to the principal's office." The teacher informed before walking back out the room. Naoya looked down wondering what was wrong, but she followed her order and started for the door. However, Takashi grabbed her wrist and she looked over her shoulder with scrunched up eyebrows. "Fine! Just let me go." At the instant, Takashi let go and she began walking, but secretly held onto her wrist the he held onto.

* * *

"IM NOT LATE!" Kagami shouted as she barged into the room, breathing heavily with a hand in the air. The teacher frown at her and gave her a look, but he just ordered her to sit. Kagami sighed in relief and sat at her seat, tired.

"What happened?" Hikaru questioned turning around in his seat. "Why were you late?" Kaoru questioned as well, following his brothers movements. Kagami glanced to the side with a cocked eyebrow. "Hmm?"

"Taro walked me to school, but he stopped to buy me sushi for lunch." She explained looking down in shame. Both boys stood up with shock all over their faces.

"Wait. Wha-! No wa-! He did wha-! Why would yo-!" They both shouted unable to finish any of the questions. They both were speechless and Kagami just glanced down not happy either.

"I know. It surprised me too. But he can be sweet like that. I don't know what to do anymore, you guys…" She stated sadly with a frown. Hikaru had a worried look on his face and he was the first to sit back down. He gently held onto Kagami's hands. Kaoru glanced at his actions and smiled a bit to himself.

"We'll help you understand things better…" He muttered gripping her hands. Kagami smiled to the side but she widened her eyes and took her hands back and crossed her arms, with a blush.

"Mrs. Hara Kagami. The principal would like to see you in his office." The teacher informed. Kagami cocked her eyebrow towards the teacher and stood up. She stretched a bit and walked out the room wondering what he wanted.

* * *

"WHAT! We're suspended!" Kagami and Naoya questioned loudly. The principal closed his eyes and crossed his fingers together near his mouth. "Why! What did we do!" Mr. Suoh closed his eyes.

"Just yesterday, I've been reported that you both tried or started fights in classes." He stated calmly. Naoya and Kagami both glanced at each other with busted looks on. "After today, you'll be suspended for 3 days. Think about what you've done and I hope it doesn't happen again." Both girls looked down feeling troubled.

"Sorry, it won't happen again." Kagami apologized. Mr. Suoh smiled and nodded his head.

"Now, get back to class, girls." He ordered leaning back on his chair. The girls nodded their heads and turned around, but Mr. Suoh stopped them. "Oh wait. One more thing. Before you get to class, do me a favor and take these books to all the library's. Thanks, ladies." The girls gave the principal a look before lazily taking the cart of books and leaving the office.

* * *

"Class, I'd like in introduce the new student that should have arrived with Kagami." The teacher stated. The teacher brought his arms out towards the door, and a girl walked in. She had blond hair with brown highlights on the long front strips and pale blue eyes. "Introduce yourself."

"Hi. I'm Kagami's twin sister. Hara Maika. Pleased to meet you." She said with a gentle smile on her lips.

* * *

**Sorry for this short chapter , but I couldn't really think of anything , so this chapter must be a bit boring. I apologize , but I hope you liked some part of it . Review with positive or negative comments ? Byes ! :]**


	8. Revealing Memories 2

**Woohoo, a new chapter again. Christmas is almost here . I may include a Christmas special one day before Christmas . :) Here is the second part of the chapter. I hope you like it in some way.**

**I don't own Ouran Host Club , though I wish . –heartbreak-**

**Enjoy . –SilentXFreak ; Mikairi**

Chapter 7 – Revealing Memories 2

"Class, I'd like to introduce the new student that should have arrived with Kagami." The teacher stated. The teacher brought his arms out towards the door, and a girl walked in. She had blond hair with brown highlights on the long front strips and pale blue eyes. "Introduce yourself."

"Hi. I'm Kagami's twin sister. Hara Maika. Pleased to meet you." She said with a gentle smile on her lips. Most of the boys in the glass sat up in their seats, amazed at how she looked . She was slightly younger looking and cuter and nicer than her twin. They found it a surprise that they were related . "Where do I sit?"

"Ah, back behind those other twins." The teacher said, slightly pointing at the back . Maika followed his direction and smiled at the boys and gently walked through the aisle of desks. When she got to them, she bowed and sat down. Hikaru and Kaoru were fidgeting in their seats. They didn't know how to act. They were wondering if she'll act the same way as Kagami.

"Excuse me, but does my sister sit over here as well?" Maika questioned leaning over from her desk and smiling at the boys. Hikaru and Kaoru hesitantly turned around from their desk and looked at the younger twin. They slightly nodded their head, and Maika continued to smile but with her eyes closed. "Thank you very much. Do you know where she may be?" Hikaru gulped and turned around fully.

"She should be down in the principal's office." He responded calmly. Maika cocked her eyebrow and leaned back in her seat. Because she didn't respond back, Hikaru and Kaoru just glanced at each other and shrugged. "Shouldn't Kagami know you are here?" Maika widened her eyes and slightly narrowed her eyebrows.

"Excuse me, but did you just call my sister by her first name?" Maika questioned completely astounded. Hikaru cocked his eyebrow but slowly nodded. "You guys are going steady?" Maika watched as one of the twins got red and covered part of his lips. Kaoru began laughing and started slapping his brother on the back.

"No, they are not." Kaoru laughed out still. Hikaru growled at his brother, but Maika raised an eyebrow and leaned back on her chair and placed her hand on her chin.

"Did I ask you? And if you guys aren't going out, then what gives you the right to call her by her first name?" Maika questioned looking straight into the boys eyes with a stern look. The boys stopped messing around and stared at Maika. Wasn't her attitude a bit off just now?

"Hey, uh, what's your problem?" Hikaru questioned raising an eyebrow and leaning on Kagami's desk. He was getting suspicious of her. Kaoru also focused on her. Just now didn't see right. Her attitude just now didn't go with her look. "Why did you say that?" Maika just laughed and smiled at them.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just find it weird that you would call my sister by her first name, when you guys aren't together, and you answered the question when I asked your brother." Maika responded with a smile. The boys raised their eyebrows at the same time and sat straight on their seats again. "If I seemed different, then I apologize." Maika smiled at them, until the door slammed open.

"TOO MUCH WORK!" Kagami yelled as she slammed the door shut and lazily walked over to her desk, completely oblivious to her sister's arrival. Kagami stared at the boys in front of her with tired eyes and then laid her head on the table. The boys and a smiling Maika looked at the tired girl open her eyes gently after taking a deep breath. "Maika…"

"Yes?" Maika responded smiling. There was a moment of silence before all of a sudden, Kagami's eyes grew wide and she jerked up in her seat.

"Maika!" Kagami shouted loudly with shock written all over her face. She only watched her sister wave a hand towards her and Kagami's eyes lightened. "You're back! How do I not know this!" Kagami listened to her sister's memorable laughter, causing her to smile.

"Mom told me you stopped visiting me in the hospital. I was beginning to wonder why…" Maika faded and stared at the twins from the corner of her eyes with a straight poker face. Kagami followed as well, and her face dropped as well with worry. All of a sudden, Maika grabbed her sisters hands. "But I wanted to surprise you! Im back Kagami! We can be together again!" Kagami slowly smiled gently and hugged her sister. Though, Kagami's face was a sad smile, and Maika's face was more an angry look towards the red-headed twins…

* * *

"Mrs. Kimura!" Kyouya shouted as he chased after a tired girl. Hisako was already exhausted from running, but she didn't want to stop. She knew that if she stopped, he would bombard her with questions. Questions she didn't want to answer, but if they bothered her enough, she'll just spit them out like you would with rotten food in your mouth. "Hisako! Stop!" Hisako heard her name through her mind and slightly tripped, but kept running. Tripping caused her to slow down, so Kyouya was able to catch up and grab her by the wrist.

"Let me go!" She yelled trying to yank her hand back. Kyouya refused to let go as he only gripped it tighter and tighter.

"Will you just stop and listen to me! Im sorry!" He shouted back trying to get Hisako to listen. Hisako heard well, but she still tried to get free. "Why does it affect you so much when it comes about being smarter?" Kyouya watched as Hisako's eyes widened and she stopped fidgeting.

"Because for my whole life, It's always been about doing better in school! My parents aren't smart! We are a poor family! My parents forced me into getting good grades! I'd rather – I'd rather just stay home or be with my friends, but my parents taught me that friends were worthless. Never in my life had I had so much fun, because my life was focused on being number one of my class!

But you – you choose to do better because you feel like your father doesn't expect much because your brothers are already at the top! You were born into a smart family. You have money. You have anything. You wouldn't have to work so hard just to get good grades, 'cause you'd already know everything… "

But I have to work my butt of _every_ **single** _day_. If I get bad grades, I have to suffer for it. Mentally and physically! You know nothing. Nothing about me, Ootori! Nothing that I've been thro-"

"Stop. Im sorry. I don't want to hear about it anymore. I know nothing. You're right." Kyouya muttered as he embraced Hisako. All Hisako could do was be surprised at his actions. He may be right, but shes wrong. She doesn't know anything about Kyouya either. She didn't know he could act like this. She didn't know he could feel like this. She always thought he was the cold-hearted type. "Are you okay now?" Hisako moved away from his hug and wiped the bottom of her eyes.

"I think so… I haven't vented so much in so long…" She muttered looking down. She then looked up to see Kyouya move his glasses up.

"Good, now because you know so much about me, you have to pay the price." He said calmly. Hisako narrowed her eyebrows and growled. She was fooled!

"Jerk!" She yelled as she brought an arm in the air and swung, however, only to get caught by Kyouya. She stared into his eyes with anger and surprise, while Kyouya expression was calm and still. "And for a second I thought you had a heart!" She watched as he raised an eyebrow.

"Do I not?" He questioned with a smirk slightly seen on his lips. Hisako growled again, but felt movement. "Check it out for yourself." Hisako stared at her hand as Kyouya brought her hand to his chest. Hisako felt his heart beat against her chest and she blushed with narrowed eyebrows. She was slightly touched but embarrassed at the same time. When she looked up at him, Kyouya was smiling. "I may have not known anything, but I know everything now." Hisako blushed even more as they just stared at each other, still in the same position.

* * *

"You're Kagami's twin sister? It's nice to meet you. I'm Fujioka Haruhi." Haruhi introduced as she walked up behind Kagami. Kagami turned around and stood up, placing her arm around her shoulder. Maika just started at the cosplaying girl and cocked her eyebrow.

"Aren't you a girl?" She blurted out, not acknowledging the people around them. Kagami and the twins flinched and covered Maika's mouth, but Maika just looked down at the hands. She quickly narrowed her eyebrows as she saw her sister's hands being covered by the boys. She separated their hands and stood up and grabbed Kagami's hands. "Kagami, how do you know these people?" Kagami looked at her sister's smile.

"They are a Host Club. So pathetic." Kagami muttered as she gagged to the side. Hikaru and Kaoru's mouth dropped. Maika laughed as well.

"Really! I thought they were asking for charity and placed a mask to hide their ugly faces!" Maika yelled out slapping her leg. Hikaru and Kaoru growled towards the laughing girls. But both girls ignored them.

"Maika, I missed messing around with you. I couldn't do it for the longest time." Kagami stated as she hugged her sister. Maika embraced her as well and smiled.

"Me too, even though I don't remember much because I was basically out cold." She responded smiling to herself. She then let go of her sister and held her shoulder. "Let's go start trouble again. Like back in middle school." Kagami sweat dropped and scratched her temple.

"Fighting is not a good idea anymore. Im already suspended for fighting just yesterday…" She explained. The twins and Maika all screeched loudly. Kagami looked down and slowly up at her sister. "Maika… Taro came back for me…" Kagami watched as Maika's face stiffened and slowly narrowed her eyebrows.

"No, that's not right. We moved for a reason! **You** moved for a reason!" She shouted as she stepped back a bit. Kagami stepped forward and reached out a hand towards her. "Taro… He better not be messing with you again. With your feelings…" Maika saw her sister look to the side.

"He kind of is. I don't know what to do… Maika… me, Nao, Suki, and Hisako need you. We didn't know what to do anymore ever since we came to this school. But I think we are starting to do better." Kagami explained. Maika cocked her eyebrow and glanced at the boys. Hikaru and Kaoru just flinched and looked away from her. Maika just sighed and closed her eyes.

"If its getting better, than that's alright. I'll just be here when you need me." She said with a smile and holding onto her sisters hand. Kagami smiled back and pointed her thumb towards herself.

"And so shall I!" She shouted enthusiastically. Maika and Kagami laughed happily towards each other, as memories came rushing back in from middle school. Mean while Hikaru and Kaoru just realized Kagami and Maika really are almost the same.

* * *

Mitsukuni jumped in the air and landed in front of Sukina. Sukina reacted quickly and dashed to the right. He grunted and raced for her, grabbing her by the hand. "Suki!"

"Leave me alone! I hate you!" She yelled hanging her head low. Mitsukuni rolled his eyes and tried to look her in the eye, but every time, she would move. "I've just had too much to go through yesterday, so just leave me alone!"

"No, I want to talk to you, so just listen to me." Mitsukuni demanded tugging on Sukina's hands. Sukina gasped and looked up from the sudden tug, and Mitsukuni's eyes widened. He noticed tears down her cheeks and so he looked away quickly. "I love sweets so much, but my father always told me it was a weakness and that it meant I wasn't a man. Tama told me other wise and helped me understand that I should just love whatever I want to love. Suki, don't let something like a boy stop you from liking what you love. If you love sweets than you should enjoy it."

"But you don't understand how much he meant to me. He was my longest relationship and he just had to break up with my through sweets. It was my favorite too! It made it all the worst!" She yelled looking down. Mitsukuni was quiet for a bit, but held a sad look in his eyes.

"Doesn't that mean he cared about you at the least? He actually paid attention to what you liked and he probably thought it would ease your sadness if you could have something you really liked. He was basically thinking about your feelings too." He issued bending down to look at Sukina. Sukina paused and slowly looked up. She never really thought about it like that, so when she looked at Mitsukuni, he was smiling sadly. "Please, understand sweets will make things all better."

"I don't know, Hunny. Im still just so hurt…" Sukina muttered dropping to the floor on her knees. She reached up and grabbed Mitsukuni's jacket and hung her head low. "I can't just face sweets again like that. Especially after seeing him yesterday.." She felt Mitsukuni kneel down and place a hand on her head.

"Come eat sweets with me. I have so many flavors of so any different kinds. If you eat with me, all your sadness will go away. I will make you happy again." He stated slightly patting her head. Sukina slightly blushed as she closed her eyes tightly. So when she looked up, she looked hesitant.

"Okay…" She muttered quietly. Sukina watched as Mitsukuni's face lighten up and saw invisible flowers float around him. She blushed lightly to herself as Mitsukuni tugged her up and started pulling her to the Third Music Room.

* * *

"So Hitachiin Kaoru…" Maika started as she watched Kagami mess around with Hikaru again. Kaoru flinched and stared at her with wide eyes.

"You can tell the difference between us too!" He questioned loudly. Maika looked around with a 'no duh' look. "It must be because you guys are twins. Twins can probably tell the difference between other twins." Maika slapped her forehead and dragged it down her face.

"No, its because you guys act slightly different with different voices. I bet that's what Kagami said too." Maika informed as she glanced at Kaoru from the corner of her eye. She then looked towards Hikaru and Kagami. "I have a warning for you, Hitachiin. You better tell your brother not to mess with my sister's feelings. My sister has had way too much boy trouble from Taro, and I don't need to see her get hurt again from the likes of you guys."

"Oh, I'm not interested in her, but my brother wouldn't do that. Plus, he was really angry that time… Taro? Taro showed up. She also told us about what happened. She was extremely affected about what happened to you and always blamed it on herself." Kaoru explained with a smile on his lips and the palm of his hands on his cheek. Maika slowly looked at Kaoru and also placed the palm of her hand on her cheek. She slowly smiled.

"Yeah, Kagami is really protective about me in general, because shes the older sister and is a better fighter than me. She just really cares about me even if I try to protect myself. But if you haven't noticed, I'm really protective of my sister when it comes to guys. I hate seeing her get pushed around every time, because her weakness is boys. Especially when she develops feelings for them. Soon enough, my sister will already be doing everything Hitachiin Hikaru tells her to do when she starts to like him." She stated narrowing her eyebrows and already sounding angry. Kaoru stared at her before smiling.

"It's a nice relationship you guys have and I'll be sure to let Hikaru know."

* * *

Not too long ago, Takashi challenged Naoya to fight because of her reason that men who do martial arts will never understand why she hates them. After Naoya got back from putting the books away, Takashi brought her to a dojo that was still held in school grounds. They already started. "Hi-yeah!" Naoya landed on her feet and watched Takashi land on his back. Her eyes widened and she grabbed her head. "No… I did it again!"

"Don't look away." She heard that monotone voice. When she looked up, Takashi was not too far from her and slammed her to the ground. "Never take your eyes off of the opponent." Naoya's eyes widened as she stay laying on the ground and Takashi got off her. She instantly covered her eyes with her arms. "Why did you react shocked after you kicked me?"

"Because…" Naoya muttered softely. She heard shuffling, so she removed her arms away from her face and saw Takashi sitting down on the mats next to her.

"Why do you hate martial arts?" He questioned holding that monotone in his voice. Naoya grunted almost wanting to cry but she pinched herself to stop.

"I always beat my boyfriend in martial arts. He broke up with me because he was tired of always losing. Ever since then, I stopped hanging out with people who did martial arts because I was afraid that they will only get mad at me for losing every time." Naoya explained as her voice vibrated. She was holding back her tears well. Takashi was quiet for awhile and Naoya sighed. "I only took martial arts because people took advantage of me because I was slow, weak, and fat. I could only protect myself by being strong, but my boyfriend didn't want me to be strong. He felt weak every time he's with me. That's why people like you will never understand."

"I do understand." He responded back. Naoya grunted and turned to her side to face Takashi's back. She brought her arm back and placed her fist on his back. "Its not every day that I meet and challenge a strong girl." Naoya's eyes widened and she slowly put her arm down. Takashi, however, just stayed the same position.

"I don't understand you. Youre different from all the other guys…" Naoya muttered as she went back on her back. Takashi looked over his shoulder but held the same expression.

"I am different from all the other guys. I beat you didn't I?" He questioned. Naoya's eyes widened and she narrowed her eyebrows. "But you are a worthy opponent. I'd love to challenge you again." Naoya growled and covered her face to hide a blush. This is the first she had heard someone say to her. It just kind of made her happy that someone actually wanted to challenge her again. Suddenly she felt a tug on her hand and she looked to see Takashi helping her up. "Come on. We'll be late to class."

* * *

**Wow, this was a long chapter, kind of. It probably wasn't that good, because its super late and im tired, but I wanted to get this over with. I still hope it was somehow entertaining. I hope you liked some part of it . Review with positive or negative comments ? Byes ! :]**


	9. All the Better

Chapter 8 – All the Better

"Kagami, we should stop for now and take a shower. We'll be late for school." Maika suggested as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. Kagami sent one more punch towards the punching bag and sighed heavily. "Good work." Kagami smiled towards her sister and held a thumb up through the boxing gloves. However, Maika watched as her sister's smile was swept off her face. "Whats wrong?"

"I think I'm starting to like Hikaru, Maika…" She answered softly. Maika completely froze and stared at her with wide eyes. Kagami slowly looked up at her and they stared straight into each other's eyes. "but, Taro still seems to be on my mind… even after what he did.." Maika slightly gripped her boxing gloves and narrowed her eyebrows. "What should I do? Who do I pick?"

"Definitely **not** Taro!" Maika instantly yelled with her eyes closed. Kagami instantly looked at her sister with wide eyes, but then looked down.

'That's what I thought, but what about Hikaru?" She questioned slowly taking off her gloves. She walked over to Maika and took her towel. "I'm scared I'm going to do something stupid again." She patted the towel on her face and then placed it around her neck. Maika slowly faced her sister and placed both hands on her shoulder. She smiled.

"It's okay, Kagami. We'll think of something. I'll think of something. I'll always be here for you." She stated with a smile. Kagami slowly formed a smile on her face and they hugged. "Come on. We need to get to school soon, and we stink of sweat!" They laughed at each other before nodding their heads at the same time and taking turns in the shower.

* * *

"Kaga! Mai! Guess what! Guess what!" Sukina shouted enthusiastically, as all five best friends walked together to school. Kagami slapped her forehead as Maika smiled gleefully. "Naoya and I, and Hisa are friends with the Host Club now!"

"**Somewhat** friends." Hisako corrected as she pulled her glasses up in a poker face. Kagami and Maika faced her with a sweat drop. Not just Kagami, but Maika knows how scary she could be. Also, since Kagami was suspended, Maika stayed home so Kagami could teach her the things she missed in school. "We all just happened to tell them about our issues on life." Kagami sighed.

"Geez Hisako. Don't be so formal. It creeps me out." Kagami stated as she shivered lightly. She then stopped walking and looked to the side. "Don't you guys find it weird though?" Naoya twisted her back a bit with Sukina on her shoulders, Hisako stopped walking, but didn't turn around and Maika just looked at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"Find what weird?" Naoya questioned, her face completely emotionless.

"Its not just us anymore." She answered softly. And just on cue, the wind blew. The noise of leaves rustling against the pavement. "Those boys – the Host Club – are part of our group. They know who we are. It's not our secret anymore. It's theirs too." She slightly looked down and then back up to face her friends. "Do you think this is a good thing?" Everyone was silent and thinking to themselves. Then without a word, they all faced Maika – someone who usually knows what to do. Maika flinched back and sighed with an annoyed smile on her face.

"Alright, I just got back three days ago and only met Hikaru and Kaoru. I'll need to observe the others first. I'll also ask Kagami about them during class." She said, placing her hand on her waist and staring up at her friends. Everyone else had a smile on, so she stuck her tongue out and turned around to keep walking. "For the things I do for the people I care about…" She sighed to herself.

* * *

Maika slightly blushed to herself as she sat on the couch in the Third Music Room. Kagami was slightly giggling at her sister, because this was her first time seeing something like this – something like flirting with girls and wooing them over. Even when it was finished, she was still blushing, but she focused on her friends.

First up was Mori and Hunny with Naoya and Sukina. All four of them were sitting around a table full of sweets and that instantly brought up the memory between Sukina and her ex. She remembered that Sukina was going to start hating sweets, but it looks like she's liking them again.

"Give me that piece! I love chocolate!" Sukina shouted as she pointed towards a big chocolate cake near Hunny. Hunny's face instantly bubbled up and she could have sworn she saw flowers float around him. He passed her the cake and they both began devouring the sweets in front of them. That, instantly, made Maika raise her eyebrow.

"They seem so much alike… He even got Suki to eat sweets again." Maika whispered to herself placing a hand on her head. Back then, everyone always tried getting her to eat sweets, but Sukina was so stubborn, it always failed. Eventually, they just gave up trying, and even got use to agreeing that sweets were disgusting. "Except for Kagami. She still liked sweets…" She then glanced up to watch Naoya with the tall intimidating looking man. "He seems very martial… art[sy]…" She drifted off as she narrowed her eyebrows and stared at them. They both had a poker look on for the most part, and were barely eating any of the sweets on the table. She raised an eyebrow as well. "Is the Host Club a male clone of us?" She knocked the side of her head and focused back at them.

"You have got to be kidding me." She barely heard Naoya state, staring at Takashi. Takashi stayed in the same position. "You really want to fight me again?"

"Again?" Maika questioned softly. She looked to the side with a cocked eyebrow. "Does that mean they already fought? And Naoya is okay with it!" Her mouth slightly parted and it slightly frowned. She then focused back at them.

"Since you already know Karate, I'll teach you Kendo." He responded back calmly. Naoya paused with her mouth slightly open.

"You'll really teach me?" She questioned looking down.

"Why not?" He answered bluntly. Maika watched as she slightly blushed, Takashi barely smiled and Mitsukuni and Sukina giggling quietly.

"Wow, they're all… falling for each other…" Maika quietly muttered leaning back on the couch. She looked down thinking. "Maybe this is a good thing. We're starting to open our hearts to others." She slowly sat back up properly and glanced towards Kyouya and Hisako who were sitting down at a table further away from the others. Kyouya on the computer and Hisako around paper.

"I have to give it to you, Mrs. Kimura." He started without looking up from his computer. Hisako also didn't stop working on the paper but she questioned it. "Even if I am smarter than you, you have been able to keep so much information in your head without a notebook like me." Hisako smirked and faced him.

"Of course. I've worked my butt of just to get use to it." She responded back still holding that playful smile. Kyouya barely smiled and he pulled his glasses up, causing a glare to form. She cocked her eyebrow.

"Them too… They are so much alike. They both seem mysterious…" She muttered in defeat. The Host Club seemed like the perfect match for them. It was crazy.

"Why don't you teach me how you keep it all in your head?" He questioned, making it sound more like a demand. Hisako made a scoffing laugh.

"All you have to do is study and study the same subject over and over again. That is if you have the time too." She responded going back to her work. Kyouya made a straight face and then raised an eyebrow. "After awhile, I remember everything and it doesn't need to be in a notebook."

"Do you actually learn the subject though?" He questioned, taking his hands off the laptop. Hisako looked up at him and cocked her eyebrow.

"Of course! That's why I stress so much on studying. I have to remember why and how and everything else. It's the only way to get past my parents lectures and get good grades." She said looking off the side and slightly scratching the side of her cheek. She then watched as Kyouya smirked and took out his notebook. It was black.

"Interesting." He simply said as he continued writing. Hisako smiled and went back to her work as Kyouya continued to write in the notebook and then went back to the laptop.

Maika's face now filled with disbelief. "Really they are so much alike…" She rubbed her temples a bit before finally turning her attention towards her twin and the other twins. She was mostly worried about her. Only with her, does Maika become rowdy and protective about boys. Only with her. With Kagami.

She watched as mostly Kagami and Hikaru played around. They would slightly slap each other on the shoulders or crack a joke about each other. Kaoru mostly stood on the side lines, jumping in once in a while or when Hikaru brought him up.

"Kagami, just go over there!" Hikaru shouted playfully. Kagami made a really weird look on her face and played along.

"Fine!" She shouted back as she crossed her arms and swiftly turned around. She began walking around, but Hikaru slapped his forehead.

"No, I'm just kidding. Come back." He ordered. Kagami dropped her arms and slouched.

"Alright." She lazily muttered as she turned around and sluggishly started walking back towards them. Maika instantly narrowed her eyebrows. She remember Kagami telling her than she was beginning to like Hikaru, and now she's doing what he's saying.

"Kagami, give me a hug!" Hikaru shouted as a smirk was clearly shown on his face. Kagami sighed and did as she was told. Maika slowly stood up. "Kagami, dance with me." Kagami rolled her eyes with a smile and did as she was told. Maika then crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyebrows even more. "Kagami, come wa-"

"Hey, Hika-"

"Maika, no." Kaoru interrupted Maika who was going to interrupt Hikaru. Maika looked at Kaoru with a glare before facing Hikaru who was still messing with Kagami. He must not have heard her.

"Why'd you stop me, Hitachiin Kaoru? I thought you were going to tell your brother." She stated lowly. Kaoru smiled and walked up to her.

"I did. Apparently, Hikaru likes her too." He informed staring at his brother with the smile. Maika's eyes slightly widened and she looked back at Hikaru who was smiling at Kagami. Her wide eyes slowly turned into cocked eyebrows. "He's only doing that to see if she really does like him. You may not know, but Hikaru wouldn't really do that." Maika continued to have her eyebrows slanted, but she sighed and plopped onto the couch. "You really care about her, huh?" Maika opened her eyes but didn't look at him.

"Of course. Didn't you hear me three days ago? She means everything to me. I only act mean towards you boys is because I'm worried about her. I'm not really like this either…" She muttered softly. Kaoru sat by her and she looked up at him.

"Relax. Hikaru and I already figured that out, considering how you were so nice when you first arrived and then instantly went all deadly when Hikaru just said her first name." Kaoru explained as he laughed lightly. Maika cocked her eyebrow disappointed, but blushed out of embarrassment. However, she watched as Kaoru looked down with a smile but his eyes side otherwise. "Hikaru and I have always been together since we were little. We isolated others and only helped each other. I think this is best for Hikaru." Maika then looked down as well.

"Yeah, I think this is best for us too…"

* * *

"Hey, Mai! So what did you think of the Host Club! ?" Sukina questioned enthusiastically. All her friends looked at her and Maika sweated dropped. They were walking home after a "long" day at the Host Club. Maika slightly faced Kagami, who slightly faced her as well.

"Well, they are basically a male version of us… I think." She informed, placing a hand on her chin. Sukina giggled lightly, while Kagami muttered a 'yeah'. "They really changed you guys. Suki is actually starting to eat sweets with Hunny, Nao doesn't break down after being challenged **again **by Mori, Hisako is helping Kyouya remember thing in his mind not a notebook, and Kagami… is starting to fall for Hikaru and not Taro…" Suddenly, everyone faced Kagami with a gasp and a "what! ?" "excuse me! ?" "huh! ?" Kagami just blushed and looked away.

"Yeah, I think I am." She admitted softly. Sukina jumped onto her back and hugged her around the neck.

"Aww! Kagami's moving on from that meanie, Taro!" She shouted happily. Kagami smiled with a blush and fiddled with her fingers. Naoya then came from behind and touched her shoulder.

"You guys do seem somewhat good together." She said in a slightly monotone. Kagami laughed nervously, unsure of what to say. However, Hisako moved her glasses up and crossed her arms.

"We'll just have to watch out for his actions, Kagami. He might not be who he seems to be. You wouldn't want him to treat you and Maika the same way Taro treated you, right Maika?" Hisako questioned facing her. Everyone else faced her and Maika flinched back as usual. It was silent for a bit, but Maika sighed.

"You know what, Hisako?" She started as she closed her eyes and smiled. "I have a feeling Hikaru is different. A good different." Maika then winked towards Kagami with a smile.

* * *

**Well, very recent update. Its really late and im very sick, so sorry if it wasn't that entertaining. Christmas is almost here, and I'll be doing a Christmas special either today or tomorrow. Review with positive or negative comments ? Byes ! :]**


	10. Thoughts of Impossibility

**Hi , everyone ... I'd just like you to know that I'm extremely sorry for not posting up a Christmas Special like I said I would . Microsoft Word wouldn't work for a while and so I had to reinstall it . Um … yeah , so I'm sorry about not posting one up . For an apology , I'll try to make this chapter longer by putting details on each character . I hope you guys all had a great Christmas and a Happy New Year .**

**Enjoy this chapter .**

**-SilentXFreak ; Mikairi**

Chapter 9 – Thoughts of Impossibility

Hisako slowly glanced at her parents as they lectured her . She crossed her arm and closed her eyes , only to result in a smack to her face . Hisako struggled to keep her balance and her face stiffened . "Are you listening to me ! ? You better not give me that kind of attitude ! Now go to your room and study ! I don't care if it's summer break . You have a B in History ! You need an A ! Go now ! And don't come out here until 10 unless I call you !"

Her mom roughly pushed her back and Hisako widened her eyes with narrowed eyebrows . She then pointed behind her , so Hisako turned around and started for the dark hall . She could only think about the anger she's felt ever since she was young . But even so , she did as she was asked because she loved her parents . She loved her parents , but it hasn't really occurred to her why she did when they treat her like crap .

"This is unbearable." She muttered as she placed her hand on the door knob and slowly opened it . She winced and squinted her eyes as her room was brightly illuminated by the sunshine from her windows . She glanced at her room and saw her torn alarm clock by her small rugged bed . It read only to be right in the afternoon . "Am I really going to stay in here till 10 ?"

She slowly walked up to her window and opened it . The warm summer of feeling blew into her room and she took a big sniff of it before breathing out and going for her desk . Just as she sat down , her phone started vibrating . She stood up suddenly and backed away . "Mom and dad forgot to take it …" She glanced at the door nervously , unsure if she should disobey her parents and look at it . She sighed and calmly walked up to her phone as she moved her hair behind her ear . "Its their fault they forgot ."

She hesitantly grabbed her cheap phone and looked at it . It was a text message … from Naoya . Hisako sighed and read the text . _"Sorry to tell you this , but I gave Kyouya your number . He threatened to reveal all my .. secrets if I didn't give it to you . I just wanted to tell you ahead of time so you won't think he's a creeper . And Sukina says hi . Good luck with the 'Devil' ."_ Hiasko slightly gripped her phone with a vein popping out from her forehead .

"I still think he's a creeper for even wanting my number ! Shouldn't he have known my number anyways ! ?" She slightly yelled to herself . She threw her phone on the bed and grunted , until she heard footsteps coming towards her room . She quickly widened her eyes and glanced at her phone lying clearly visible on her bed .

Within a split second , she grabbed her history book from her desk and jumped onto her bed like a superhero . And just like that , her door slammed open to reveal her dad . She slightly glanced up from her book with a straight face .

"Were you talking to someone ! ?" He shouted with a slipper seen gripped in his hands . Hisako shook her head as she looked at him worriedly . He grunted and glanced at her desk . "Don't you study at your desk ! ? I wasted my money buying you one if you're just going to study on the bed !" Hisako sneakily dragged her phone behind her as she sat up and shaking her head .

"No , I was just tired from sitting in the seat , so I moved to the bed . Don't worry , dad . I still use it . It's not a waste of money ." She desperately stated . Her dad stared at her angry for a bit before grunting and leaving the room . Hisako instantly sighed and took her phone out . She rose an eyebrow as she saw a text from a number she didn't recognize .

She slapped her forehead and dragged it down her face and gripped her phone . She rolled around her bed as if she was bored and lazily opened the phone . She read the text . _"Its Ootori Kyouya . I got your number from Mrs. Naoya . What are you doing right now ?"_ Hisako's face dropped and she stared at her phone with disbelief . She texted back , "_You creep . I'm at home . Don't text me ._" She sighed and threw her phone on the bed again and took out her History book to read .

About a minute later , she felt her phone vibrate . She sighed in annoyance and read her text again . _"I'm in front of your house right now . Come out ."_ Her eyes widened with anger , and she rapidly walked to her window . She leaned out the window and saw Kyouya outside . He was leaning against his black limo . She angrily stuck her arm out and waved her hand to have him come over . Kyouya glanced at her with a straight face and started walking towards the side of the house , but stepped on a stick . "SSHHH ! You idiot ! Be quiet !"

"What is it ?" He questioned as he was at her window . Hisako rubbed her temples and leaned against her window frame . "Is there a problem , Mrs. Hisako ?" She stood up quickly and pointed .

"Leave now !" She whispered loudly towards him . Kyouya rarely moved . "I can't leave . My parents will get mad … at … me …" She sweat dropped as the atmosphere around them tensed .

"I said **come out** ." He said in a strangely strict voice . Hisako could have sworn she shrunk by the tone of his voice , but she turned around and paced around her room . "We better get going before your parents see the limo ." Hisako instantly faced him with a red frustrated face and sighed in defeat . She quickly wrote a letter on her bed saying she was going to the library and started for the window . Kyouya gently helped her out , which surprised her , but they hurried to the car and drove off .

Their day consisted of going to the store to look around , a stop at a bakery to get a snack , and going to a cliff to see the ocean . Hisako secretly enjoyed the freedom from her parents … and being able to be with someone , but it disappointed her to the bone . She hated this at the same time . She knew this was something that couldn't happen again . It silently tore her heart .

* * *

"Well now , you just had a month load of sweets today , Sukina . You mustn't eat some much ." Naoya stated as her hand was placed on her chin . She watched silently as Sukina gobbled down a bunch of a sweets for an hour at a very famous sweet store . "I understand that you haven't had sweets in so long because of what happened , but this will make you sick . You've never had this much in just one day , or even eaten that fast ."

"Naoya , lighten up ." Sukina suggested as she glanced up and smiled at her . Naoya sighed as she closed her eyes and sweat dropped . "I'm almost done . Here ." She moved a chocolate sundae towards her and Naoya lazily took her spoon to eat some . However , when she glanced up , her eyes slightly widened and she blew to the side .

"Don't turn around ." She muttered lazily as she glanced out the window . Before Sukina could question , Naoya's eyes widened and she faced the other way in an instant after hearing something . Sukina glanced up at Naoya with a confused look .

Sukina , at first , hesitated , but she turned around and her eyes widened to such an extent . There , she saw her ex-boyfriend again with his new girlfriend . They were sitting at least three booths a head of them from the entrance/exit . She watched as they were laughing and smiling happily . She stood up roughly , but Naoya , without looking , reached out and grabbed her wrist to pull her back down .

"Why …?" Sukina question as she glanced down with wide eyes . "And we were just having a nice day today as well ." Naoya slowly released her grip and Sukina's eyes started to water .

Sukina felt her heart tear apart for the third time . She knew she wasn't supposed to be affected by it anymore , but she couldn't help it . It just hurts to know that someone you loved broke up with you for someone else . It made Sukina feel insignificant because she was short and childish - not like other girls , who were acting their age and were tall . It really made her feel ashamed she was born like that . It made her think she'll never be able to find someone just for her …

It made Sukina burst into uncontrollable tears . Her tears streaming down her cheeks and her voice of tears . _Wahh! _ It was quietly heard only to Naoya , who could only look away feeling bad . Sukina laid her head on the table and covered her face with her arms .

She didn't care if she was crying like a baby . Crying was the only way to put her heart at ease even if it meant it wasn't going to change anything . Naoya , knew that as well , so she didn't even try to stop Sukina . Naoya did the same when her boyfriend broke up with her , but she hasn't seen him since the broke up , because after they were over , Naoya and Sukina both moved with their friends .

Sukina just kept crying and crying , while Naoya just glanced away with her hand still on her cheek . She didn't want to bother her at the moment , but eventually Sukina slowly calmed down and wiped her last tears . "Naoya , can we go ?" Naoya glanced at Sukina as she sat back .

"They are still there …" She muttered weakly . Sukina placed on a fake smile and held a thumb up .

"It's fine . I just want to get out of here ." She said childishly . Naoya nodded her head and straighten her face . They both stood up and started for the exit acting like they didn't notice anything .

"Suki ?" A voice echoed in the store . Sukina and Naoya froze as they looked at each other in the eye . Instantly , Sukina looked to the side and acted shock . "Hey , Suki ."

"Ah ! Shou , I haven't seen you in so long ! Who's that ? Your girlfriend ?" Sukina questioned as she elbowed him with a playful smile . Shou blushed as he rubbed the back of his head . Sukina walked over to the girl and smiled .

"You're very lucky to be with this man ." She stated quietly as she winked at her . The girl giggled lightly and Sukina laughed as well .

"Uni , this is Sukina . She's my ex—"

"I'm his ex-friend . We haven't talked for a while , so its hard to call us friends anymore ." Sukina interrupted as she laughed . Uni giggled again and Sukina held a hand up . "Well , its time I leave . It was great meeting you again . Have fun !" Sukina grabbed Naoya's hand and started walking towards the door . As they left , Naoya felt Sukina grip her hand , so she glanced down . Sukina looked up with a smile but it looked like she was going to cry . "Take me to the park ."

As they reached the park , they sat at a bench , and Sukina began to slightly tear up again . She only interrupted him because she didn't want to hear the word 'ex-girlfriend' . If he even said that in front of her , she'd have burst into tears again .

Naoya placed a hand on Sukina's back before hearing footsteps coming towards them . When Naoya glanced up , her eyes slightly widened and her body stiffened . "Not you too …" Sukina looked up to see who it was and it was 'him' . Naoya's ex-boyfriend .

**It was just a magnificent day .**

"Naoya . Long time no see ." He started as he looked to the side . Naoya stood up , but looked down . "Do you still do Martial Arts ?" Naoya looked up but her eyes were uneasy .

"I stopped a while back …" She muttered softly . She watched as his face lightened up .

"That's grea-"

"But I'm starting again ." She bluntly interrupted . The boy just stood there with a confused look . He's face turned into a disappointed look .

"I was for sure you'd stop so you would be with me again . What happen ? Did you get picked on again ?" He questioned as he eyebrows were narrowed . Naoya shook her head silently . He rubbed the back of his head and sighed . "I don't understand . I told you I hated girls who did Martial Arts . We could've gone out again if you'd just stop ." Naoya's eyes widened in sadness .

Naoya enjoyed Martial Arts . It always made her at ease . It made her even at ease when she trained with someone she liked – this man in front of her , Amatsu . She really did love Amatsu , and that's one of the reasons why she quit at first , but she really loved fighting , so that's why she's doing it again . She didn't understand this guys feelings anymore . Did he really love her or did he just not want to be the weak one in the relationship ?

"Naoya . You still love fighting . You always fought with me , but I'd lose even when I was good at it . Its your loss . If you keep fighting , you'll never find a guy who will accept getting beaten by a girl . I'm out ." He muttered as he closed his eyes and spit at the ground . Naoya stood there frozen . She didn't know what to say . He was right . No one would want to be with her if they always lost . There was no chance and if she looks at Takashi who she lost to , he wouldn't want her either because she wasn't strong enough . It was hopeless .

"You're mistaken ." She heard a familiar voice . Naoya glanced towards Takashi who was standing next to the bench by Sukina . She glanced down and saw Mitsukuni comforting Sukina who was still crying .

"Mistaken ? Mistaken about what ? About a every guy getting beaten by a girl ? Cause if so , then I meant to say that , every guy beaten by **Naoya** will never want to be with her ." He said as he rose a lip and spit at the ground again . Takashi walked up to Naoya and stood firmly in place .

"I've already fought Naoya and she lost ." He informed in a monotone . Amatsu backed up with a shocked expression and glanced at Naoya who shrugged sadly .

"You've got to be kidding ." He said in more of a question . Naoya closed her eyes and shook her head . Amatsu 'tched' and turned around to walk away . "Whatever , maybe that's why you're taking Martial Arts again . Its cause you LOST . Bye !" Naoya glanced down sadly , confused about what to think , say , or do . However , she felt a hand touch her shoulder , so she glanced up and saw Takashi slightly smiling .

"Why are you here ?" Naoya questioned as she turned around and walked up to Sukina who calmed down . Mitsukuni jumped onto Takashi's back and climbed onto his shoulders .

"We were trying to find you ! Lets go somewhere !" Mitsukuni shouted enthusiastically . Naoya and Sukina glanced at each other with a confused look , before shrugging and standing up .

* * *

Kagami and Maika ran around their apartment getting things straightened and cleaned . They worked together in getting the whole place to look neat and not dirty . Their mom weakly cooked quickly as well . They didn't want to waste a second .

"Girls , did you clean up the living room ! ?" Their mom softly yelled from the small kitchen . The girls shouted back a 'yes!' . "What about the bathroom ? Make sure it doesn't smell !" The girls responded with a 'Its not!' "Good ! You girls should take a rest while I finish up the cooking ." Their mom smiled weakly as she stirred the pot and lowered the heat on the stove .

Kagami and Maika smiled excitedly towards themselves as they slouched on the couch . They would glance at each other and giggled . Soon they helped their mom take the dishes into the small living room and waited patiently . "Almost …" And suddenly the doorbell rang . The girls squealed towards each other , and their mom brushed the apron and walked over to the door . When it was opened , they saw their dad .

"Dad !" Both girls shouted as happily as they stood up and jumped into their father's arms . They hugged each other for what seemed forever and when they let go , they dragged him to the table . "I've missed you so much ! Its been a year since I've seen you !" They both shouted . Their dad laughed .

"You girls haven't changed a bit ." He stated as he took off his jacket and sat down . The girls and their mother did the same and they ate their meal . "How have you girls been , except for that incident , of course ."

"I recovered quickly from the coma . It didn't take long for me to remember everything ." Maika informed with a smile . Their dad smiled back and glanced at Kagami . Maika smirked and elbowed her sister , so Kagami blushed .

"We met a Host Club and Taro followed me here ." Kagami answered as she looked to the side . She then glanced up at her father and saw him slightly amused .

"First off , did you give Taro a good beating ! ?" He questioned as he punched rapidly in the air with a smirk . Kagami laughed as she nodded her head . Her dad laughed with her and patted her shoulder . "Good , he deserves it . But now , a Host Club ? Do you mind explaining ?"

"There are 7 guys and they flatter girls . It's really sick because they aren't for real about their feelings . Its just for fun and attention … is my guess ." Kagami started as she crossed her arms and glanced to the side with narrowed eyebrows . Her dad just chuckled lightly .

"However , 5 of the guys seem just like us and our friends . Just guy versions !" Maika explained like it was a big deal . Their dad rose an eyebrow and leaned on the table .

"Are they getting along well ?" He questioned with a playful tint in his eyes . Kagami and Maika both nodded their heads with a smile . He then glanced at Maika with a serious look and she knew instantly what he meant , so she winked at him . That instantly made their dad feel relaxed and smiled . "What about you ?" He glanced at their mom who just smiled as she looked down .

"I'm still sick as usual , but these girls are very helpful around the house . They are my treasure ." She explained as she glanced up at the girls with a smile . Kagami and Maika both looked like they were about to cry and they both ran up to their mom to hug her . "These girls really missed you . I did too ."

"Yeah , I missed these little squirts , but I missed having good talks with you again ." He said with a smile and laughed . Their mom laughed as well , and Kagami and Maika glanced at each other and smiled . Suddenly the doorbell rung again . "More guests ?" Kagami and Maika shrugged , so they went to the door and opened it .

"The Hitachiin brothers are here !" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted with a big smile on their faces . Kagami and Maika slowly glanced at each other with dropped faces . "Oh , who's that ?"

"Its our father . Now leave !" The girls yelled as they tried to push them out . However , their dad and mom walked towards them and shook their hands .

"You must be two of the boys from the Host Club ." Their dad said with a smile and eyeing them . He went around them and slapped them both on the back really hard . All they did was wince in pain and shivered a bit . "Ah , you guys are good . I like them ."

"You do ! ?" Both Kagami and Maika shouted at the same time with shocked expressions . Their dad laughed and nodded his head , as the boy twins rubbed their back with teary eyes .

"Anyways , I must get going . It was great seeing you again . I'll be sure to come back ." He stated as he walked out with mom . Both sets of twins watched as they barely kissed each other on the cheek and their mom waving .

"Is he in the military ?" Hikaru questioned with a confused look . Kagami and Maika shook their head as they crossed their arms .

"Where is he going ?" Kaoru asked as he leaned towards Hikaru and placed his elbow on his shoulder .

"Going home . To his family ." They responded at the same time . Their voice was monotone and they had no expression as they watched the door .

"I thought he was your dad ." Hikaru and Kaoru questioned . The girls glanced at each other and then looked at the boys with sadness in their eyes .

"They're divorced ." They responded back . Hikaru and Kaoru stiffened with wide eyes . Kagami sighed annoyed and Maika stretched . "Anyways , what did you guys want ?" The boys shook their head , trying to snap out of it , and smirked . Suddenly , Hikaru grabbed Kagami , and Kaoru grabbed Maika .

"Sorry , Kagami's and Maika's mom . We are taking your daughters for a bit . They'll be back safe and sound tonight !" They shouted as they ran past their mom . Kagami and Maika was only able to see their mom smiling and waving towards the girls , before they were pushed into the limo .

* * *

"Where are we ?" Hisako questioned as she looked around . She walked beside Kyouya inside a huge mansion .

"At my father's mansion . Everyone will be here shortly ." Kyouya responded as he wrote in his black notebook . Hisako glared at him , and when they went into a room , she saw Tamaki and Haruhi . Just as they walked in , Hisako was trampled on by Sukina .

"Hisa ! You snuck out ! This is your first time !" She shouted enthusiastically . Hisako sweat dropped as Naoya smirked and stood up properly while Sukina stayed around her neck . Soon , the door slammed open with Hikaru and Kaoru carrying Kagami and Maika over their shoulders .

"Put us down !" Kagami shouted while Maika was slightly punching Kaoru on the back . Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and shrugged , before letting go and the girls landing on their butts . Maika rubbed her butt , while Kagami stood up first .

"What was that for ! ?" She shouted with a fist up at them . Maika then stood up and held a fist towards them as well .

"Do you have a death wish ! ?" She shouted . The boy twins shrugged with their hands next to them .

"Kaga ! Mai !" Sukina shouted happily as she jumped off Hisako's back and onto Maika's . Maika and Kagami turned around and cocked their eyes brows .

"Why are we here ?" Kagami questioned as she placed her hands on her hips and leaned to the side . Tamaki walked up to the girls and touched them lightly on the shoulder .

"It's the start of summer ! Lets enjoy it as much as we can !" He shouted as suddenly the room turned dark and different colored lights lit up . Mitsukuni ran over to a drawer and showered the room with sweets and snacks . The boys began doing their own things , while the girls stood in shock .

"What the heck ?" Kagami questioned as she slouched and her mouth slightly parted . Sukina on the other hand , jumped in the air and ran around with Mitsukuni to eat sweets .

"Ah , Sukina ." Naoya muttered as she went after her . Kagami and Maika glanced at each other .

"Hisak-" Maika stopped talking as they noticed Hisako gone . They looked to the other side and saw her talking to Kyouya about using that notebook again . The twins slapped their head and sighed . "I guess it can't be helped …" Maika's frown turned into a smirk .

"You're right , sister . Now is the time …" Kagami said at first as her frown turned into a smirk . Both girls glanced at Hikaru and Kaoru who were completely oblivious to the girls smirks .

"TO MESS WITH THE TWINS !" Kagami and Maika shouted at the same time as they jumped towards the boys .

* * *

**Wow , this was really long . I think I made Naoya's and Sukina's part too long , but it can't be helped . The ending part was a bit of a rush , and I'm sorry about that . Anyways , next chapter won't be out for a while . Break is over and I'm planning on making a Hakuouki story . I hope you enjoyed this chapter ! Review with positive or negative comments ? Byes ! :]**


	11. Admitted Feelings

**Hello , everyone ! I'm so So SO sorry that I haven't updated in like two months . School has just been stressing me out lately and that being said , I take naps all the time and get too lazy . I don't know when I'll ever update again since AP exams and SOL exams are coming soon , and I may be quite busy over the summer . I have to do community service , and I want to get a job too so that I can help my parents … But I will try my best to get more chapters up before the summer … Help encourage me .**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter even though it may seem a bit bad since I haven't wrote in a while .**

**-SilentXFreak ; Mikairi**

Chapter 10 – Admitted Feelings

Slowly the sun peered over the horizon as the blue curtains of the windows were spread . A few similar evil giggles rang softly from across the room while feet were shuffling from one side to the other . From time to time a "Shhh" was heard followed by a soft giggle .

Last night , as the boys took the girls to Kyouya's father's mansion , everyone drifted into sleep so no one had went home at all . Last night was a crazy night for all the boys . Especially Hikaru and Kaoru . If only they had paid attention to the girl twins then maybe what happened last night wouldn't have happened . But it did .

As mischievous as they were , the girls stood quietly on both sides of the boy twin's mats . She glanced towards each other as they smirked and placed a finger on their lips . The other hand was occupied with a pillow … filled with feathers . The old prank . Both girls glanced towards everyone else who were either sleeping on the floor , on the chairs , or on the couches .

Suddenly , they heard a groan , so Kagami and Maika glanced back at the boys with their smile as wide as a Cheshire cat . Then at the right moment , Hikaru and Kaoru opened their eyes calmly , only to result in four sticky water balloons to fall on their marker marked face from last night's prank the girls did . They shouted in surprise and shock waking up The Prince , The Dark King , The Cousin's , and The Rookie . As the boys sat up to wipe away the sticky water from their face , the girls both moved their arm back with the pillow and smacked their male counterparts in the face in sync . At that instant , feathers came out from the pillow and stuck to the boys while other feathers gently flew around them .

From a distance , Haruhi questioned what was going on , Mitsukuni had wide eyes and watched amused , while Tamaki was looking at them in disbelief . Kagami and Maika's friends still had their eyes closed and oblivious to what was happening that moment .

Quickly as possible , Kagami and Maika ran away from the boys who stood up flustered and angry . They mocked a laugh and ran around towards Sukina and Naoya who were on the couches . Hikaru and Kaoru rampaged out of their sleeping area and manically ran towards the twin's with their arms sticking out . However as they got close to Kagami and Maika , Sukina and Naoya instantly opened their eyes like a zombie , bent down and pants them quickly revealing their boxers . Hikaru and Kaoru stood there frozen trying to take in what had just happened to them , but suddenly they saw bright flash , so the boys turned around and saw Hisako with a camera . She took it from the chair she was sleeping at and she had a calm look .

All of a sudden , Kagami wrapped her arm around Hikaru's shoulder and leaned towards him , while Maika did the same to Kaoru . The girls held up two fingers as a peace sign and grinned widely . They waited as another camera flash was heard . They backed away from the boys and giggled evilly towards each other .

"Hikaru … what just happened ?" Kaoru questioned calmly as they watched the twin girls do a random hand shake they just came up at the spot . Hisako just calmly glanced at the pictures she took , while Sukina and Naoya were giving each other a good job . The boys and Haruhi just stood there confused and … confused . "Did we just get pranked ?" It was quiet between the boys .

"I think we did , Kaoru …" Hikaru muttered still shocked from just what happened . It was really hard to take in everything when usually they were the ones that did pranks . It really surprised them to know that these girls – Kagami and Maika – could just pull a prank like that .

As they watched the girls give each other a high five , the boys slowly lost shock and started to get angry . They growled in embarrassment and anger . Kagami and Maika smiled as they glanced at the boys and dashed out the room followed by Hikaru and Kaoru .

On the other hand , Hisako walked over to Kyouya and handed him the camera . "You all were part of this ?" He asked taking the camera and looking at the pictures . Hisako nodded calmly .

"Kagami and Maika planned it as a prank for their enemies back in middle school but they never got to do it . They found this to be a great opportunity to do it to the boys ." She explained as she turned to the side to hear yelling out from the door .

"Yeah , yeah ! We decided to take in part to help them since they've always wanted to do it ! We are all friends , so why not , right ?" Sukina questioned enthusiastically as Naoya carried her on her shoulders . Kyouya just looked at them with a calm but slightly amused look while there was a glare on his glasses . He then felt a poke on his shoulder and looked back at Hisako who was bluntly pointed at the camera .

"Kagami and Maika wanted you to keep the photos in case you ever want to use it . You can use it however you want to ." Kyouya glanced back at the camera in his hands and back at the girls who all crowded around each other and started chatting . He was actually surprised at how smart and mischievous the girls were .

* * *

"Mom ! We're home !" Kagami and Maika shouted as they entered the house followed by Hisako , Sukina , and Naoya . Their mom peeked from the kitchen and smiled . All girls walked over to her and gave her hug while Kagami and Maika gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek .

"Where were you girls last night ?" She questioned as she continued cooking a pot of rice and making bacon and eggs . The girls sat on the couches or on the floor and sighed in relief to be at a nice relaxing home .

"Unfortunately , we fell asleep at one of our friend's house ." Maika explained shortly with an awkward look on her face . They heard a soft giggle .

"Unfortunately ? Those boys seem wonderful ." Their mom said as they imaged a smile on her face . Kagami and Maika shivered lightly .

"You , Dad , and kind of Maika seem to really like them …" Kagami muttered softly and unsure . They heard the stove click and saw their mom walk towards them . She sat on the couch that was in front of them .

"We both have a good feeling for them . They seem different compared to that other guy … what was it , Taro ?" She stated with a gentle smile . The girls looked at their mom wondering if they should believe it . "Just give them a chance . You all should give the Host Club a chance . Who knows , they may be the _one _." All five girls moved back with an uncomfortable look .

"What are you saying , mom ! ?" Kagami and Maika shouted as they closed their eyes and covered their ears . The other girls just placed a hand on their head and sighed wondering what to believe . Kagami and Maika relaxed and looked down . "They are different from everyone else we've met …" They admitted .

"Exactly . But even if they aren't the ones for you , you'll never meet someone as understanding and acknowledgeable as them , so it's best to not waste this time to be friends with them ." She said as she held a finger up and pointed at everyone . The girls just looked at her calmly and so she stood up and went back to the kitchen . "Anyways , I'm almost done . After you girls eat you should head home . All of your parents called for you ." The girls glanced at each other and looked down .

"Do you think we should start acting nicer ?" Kagami questioned as she slightly glanced at her sister . Maika looked back at her and so she looked up at the ceiling .

"I think it would be best . We can't always seclude ourselves from everyone …" She responded back with dread in her voice . She then looked down to the side . "I feel something good when I'm with Kaoru because he also has that sense of caring for his brother and we get along better than the others , but I don't know how I really feel around him ." Kagami squinted her eyes making it seem like she was hurt that her sister was agreeing to it too , but then again she was happy for her . She also liked Hikaru so it was fine that her sister was starting to like someone too . She wouldn't be alone . Sukina and Naoya nodded at each other , while Hisako sighed .

"I don't want to get white hair at this age , so I'll stop stressing over Kyouya being smarter than me ." Hisako muttered as she calmly closed her eyes and leaned against the couch .

"Naoya and I will be nicer . Much **much **nicer !" Sukina said with a smile and spreading out her arms in the air . "We think its time we completely get over our ex's . They can be our new lovers !" The twin's grew wide eyes while Hisako pulled her glasses up causing a glare on them . Sukina flinched and started at her friends in confusion . "What ?"

"I have to admit , they do seem like the perfect males for us . We get along with them faster than we could with anyone else . They stuck with us and was there for us when we had hard times ." Hisako explained as she glanced down . Her voice was hesitant and signaling a feeling unknown but obvious .

As the type of person she was , she didn't really want to admit it . Not because they were her friends , but because she thought she was denying herself . She's never had a boyfriend once in her life , but understands the feelings of liking someone and being in love . She understood because she's gone through that phase .

They've all gone through that phase . They've all liked someone or loved someone . However , Hisako and Maika were the only ones who didn't get a boyfriend . The person they liked didn't like them back . So they were hurt just like how everyone else was hurt . It wasn't the pleasant feeling , but even though they didn't want to admit it , they had that type of passion feeling . They couldn't deny it when they know it was there . So Hisako felt she was denying herself …

Not only because Hisako loved someone that didn't love her back , but because her parents had always told her "friends were useless" . Before middle school came along , Hisako was a lonely mean girl . She didn't understand other peoples feelings and was convinced they would get in her way of studies . Just near the beginning of her third year in middle school , Hisako met the young twins and the older step-sisters . They helped her understand what feelings were like ; how to care for your friends , for your parents , for people . And so , she's always felt the love between her friends , but forgot the feeling of liking someone .

"Hisako , are you gaining feelings for Kyouya ?" Sukina questioned cutely as she crawled over to her and held her hand . Hisako looked at the small 18-year-old girl trying to process what she was asked . "Do you like him in some way ? I like Mitsukuni . I've finally met someone who was just like me . He got me to like sweets again . He made me happy when Shou didn't . I like Honey . I like him a lot ." Sukina looked up at her best friend with sad eyes .

Sukina felt awkward telling Hisako the truth for her feelings for Mitsukuni because she loved Shou so much for so long . Her heart was broken and torn away because of him . But just as she said , she's never met someone like Mitsukuni . They were the same and she didn't feel insignificant as she did when she was with Shou . She loved spending time with Mitsukuni . She felt like her life , her heart , was slowly trying to tie itself back together because of him .

Even Naoya felt the same way . Exactly the same way as Sukina , because of the rough time Naoya went through when she was younger . She was always pushed around and joked for being fat and slow . Then in came Amatsu . Her life spread out into the open because he liked her and she liked him . But because of his selfish desire of being stronger than her made him mean and heartless . Completely different than he was when they met each other . Just hearing him say those words cracked her heart . A crack that felt like it was never going to hold itself together . And after meeting him again after for so long , her heart finally fell into despair . Fortunately , someone new came in and helped her be strong and not to be afraid of everyone else greed .

"I think I like Takashi as well ." Naoya started as she looked down . Her friends looked at her as this conversation continued on . "Takashi helped me realized that there are guys out there that accepts me . Every since Amatsu , I would think every guy was like that . But Takashi even helped me . He's presence even makes me want to go out there . It makes me want to challenge him and fight him . And you know what , every time I challenge him he smiles at me like he's happy that I'm fighting again . And his smile always seems to melt my heart back together in place ."

Hisako look at her with a sad look and glanced back at Sukina who was still looking at her with sadness and worry . "So Hisako … I know it's harder for you , but do you like Kyouya . Does he ever make you happy in the inside ? Are you comfortable around him ? Does he make you want to hold him and _never_ let go ?" Hisako gasped as she moved back while Sukina still held onto her hand . Hisako's eyes were widened and a small tear slid down her face .

Kagami and Maika looked at Hisako sadly hoping to hear the words that would make everything better . From the kitchen , the twin's mom smiled gently and caringly at the girls' conversation . Slowly , Hisako brought her other arm up to her eyes as her mouth noted she was completely crying at this point .

"Yes ."

* * *

**Again sorry for the long update , and I apologize if this wasn't good . I thought I was going to make a ****Hakuouki story , but I never got to it . I actually might make a Teen Titan's story , haha . Anyways , I don't know when I'll update again , but encouraging me might help it to go faster . ****I hope you enjoyed this chapter ! Review with positive or negative comments ? Byes ! :]**


	12. And The Day Draws Near

**HELLO MY LOVELY READERS! I apologize from the bottom of my sorrowful heart for not updating in so long. School is just one of the worst things for me and maybe some other people too. But it is the long awaited summer (though it's been a couple weeks since school ended) and I will now have more time to write more chapters unless I'm out of the house. I hope you all enjoy this [maybe terrible] chapter of If You Knew Me. I didn't know what to put in this chapter so, it may not be that good, but I'll try to make it a bit longer.**

**Unfortunately, I don't own OHSHC. :(**

**-SilentXFreak ; Mikairi**

Chapter 11 – And The Day Draws Near…

All five girls sneakily walked down the streets watching far beyond the road as if it was an action movie. They steadied themselves up the fragile steps and knocked on the door of the apartments. Cautiously looking around, they heard the door knob unlock and slightly open.

"O-Oh. What are you girls doing here?" Haruhi stated in confusion with a sweat drop as she looked to the side and then back at the girls. She finally opened the door all the way and tilted her head. The girls slightly smiled at her as the twins rubbed the back of their head. "Come in."

"You seem calmer when you're with us. We don't bother you?" Naoya questioned as she carried Sukina on her back. Haruhi shook her head and sighed.

"Those boys just get in my nerves. They're boys after all." She stated as she directed the girls to take a sit. As the girls sat down around the table, Haruhi walked into the kitchen to get some tea. The girls just carefully observed the living room. How simple it was. "So what are you doing here? We just left Kyouya's mansion just a few hours ago." Hisako coughed into her hand with a blush, while the others glanced to the side.

"Wha-what a lovely house you have here. It's normal." Kagami stuttered as she stood up and paced around the room. Haruhi leaned over the wall and stared at Kagami with a confused look. "My house isn't as normal as this. It's pretty dirty. Hisako's family is pretty poor as well and Sukina and Naoya are very rich. Yours has to be pretty close to normal."

"Thanks?" Haruhi thanked with confusion. She continued to stare at them with a confused look before Kagami stopped pacing around the room and rubbed the back of her neck.

"We like the Host Club." She stated straightforwardly as she slightly placed the back of her hand on her mouth and the other under her elbow. Haruhi slightly grunted.

"That isn't the first." She muttered lightly while walking out and placing the tray onto the table. "Everyone likes the Host Club. Matter of fact they love them. It wouldn't be a surprise if you liked them to-"

"No… I mea- I mean we really like them… Like really like them…" Kagami interrupted as she stared into Haruhi's eyes in seriousness. She then suddenly started to scratch the back of her head violently. "Ugh! No, I mea- Wait, I do mean it.. But, no. It's not like that. I mean we like them. But not like them. I mean – no. Ugh." Haruhi just stared at Kagami as if she was crazy. She was far beyond crazy. Kagami continued to ramble on before Hisako pulled her glasses up and took a cup of tea.

"Yes, we do like them… but, to the point where we don't want them to know yet. We don't want to start a relationship with them yet." Hisako explained before taking a sip of the brewed tea. In the back, Kagami continued to find the right words to explain it even though Hisako simple explained it already. However, the other girls just looked down staring away. Haruhi was still clearly confused.

"Wait.. Why don't you want to be with them if you like them?" She questioned trying to understand that situation. She sat down next to Hisako and stared at her with listening ears. Hisako took another sip of her tea and then sharply turned her head towards Haruhi. A deep breath was heard.

"Considering how we all have these "problems" with our love life or our family, we all feel as though we can't start on something else. We all have problems that may prevent us from focusing on the relationship we will have with them. If we decide to go out with them and then we have more problems at home then we may want to break of the relationship to focus on the problem. We all made a deal that when we go out with them we won't break up with them. When we go out with someone, it means that we really.. love that person. We fear these issues will break us apart." Hisako explained though it was as if she repeated the same thing over and over again. She gulped and slapped her forehead. "Sorry."

"For what?" Haruhi questioned as she sweat dropped lightly. Sukina crawled over to Haruhi and held her hand.

"We are bringing our problems to you. We just want some advice or help with someone who is close to them. It may seem as if we are using you, but you're our friend and we don't want you to think that." Sukina explained as she looked down in sadness. Haruhi widened her eyes and sighed as she closed them. Sukina felt her hand being gripped.

"Don't worry. It's not a problem. And I will help you too." She said as she smiled up at them. She glanced back at the girls who smiled back at her including Kagami who snapped out of her rambles. "I'll do my best."

"Good, then we'll tell you what our issues are so you can help us." Maika started as she pointed a finger in the air with a smirk and her head tilted to the side.

* * *

"Thank you for coming over. I haven't had this much fun in awhile. You girls are pretty normal compared to all the others girls at the school." Haruhi acknowledged as she walked the girls out her house. The girls simply smiled at her and bowed for respect. "Come over whenever you like."

"We had a lot of fun so count on it!" Kagami shouted as she pumped her fist into the air. Haruhi slightly smiled as she watched the girls walk down the stairs and walk down the road. She sighed to herself with a sweat drop before closing the door and turning around. In annoyance, she watched as the Host Club members slowly and cautiously walked out of the bedroom and into the living room.

"Look what you guys made me do. I had to pretend you guys weren't here and you heard everything. Get out now." Haruhi demanded as she looked at them angrily. She watched as Kyouya lifted his glasses up the bridge of his nose while the Hitachiin twins blushed towards each other.

"Ah!~ My lovely daughters are all falling in love. Should I accept this? Should I deny it? What should I do! ?" Tamaki shouted dramatically. Haruhi looked at him as if he was retarded and slapped him on the head.

"They aren't your daughters!" She shouted towards him. She then crossed her arms and turned to the side. "Anyways, you heard everything. They seemed very serious so don't play with their feelings. Take their feelings into consideration. If you hurt them in anyway, I won't forgive any of you." Tamaki gasped in shock and dramatically fell to the floor.

"Hikaru already likes Kagami. That's one less of an issue." Kaoru informed as he ignorantly stared into space as if he was thinking. Hikaru's jaw dropped before smirking and placing his arm around his brother's shoulder.

"You know, Kaoru also likes Maika. I can see it." Hikaru teased as he used his other hand to punch Kaoru's shoulder. Kaoru shivered with a deep red blush before shyly looking at his brother. Hikaru simply snickered while Haruhi just watched them in disbelief. "Anyways, we like Kagami and Maika. You saw it in class – how we care for them." Haruhi shrugged in acknowledgment as she remembered what happened with that other male.

"Hey, Haru! Haru! Guess what! ? I like Suki too! I like her a lot. She's really nice and fun to be with. She also likes my treats! We are the same and that's what makes her special to me!" Mitsukuni shouted cheerfully as he bounced his way towards Haruhi with flowers around him and grabbing her hand. Takashi casually followed behind and muttered a 'yeah.' Haruhi sweat dropped and cocked an eyebrow towards Takashi.

"What about you, Mori. Do you like anyone? Do you like Naoya?" She questioned as she looked up at him intently. Mitsukuni giggled lightly and crawled up Takashi from behind. Mitsukuni then pointed at him and smiled widely.

"Takashi enjoys her strength and courage as a fighter. He's never met anyone like that before, no less a girl like that. That what makes him like her." Mitsukuni explained. He then slightly bent down to look at him in the eye. "Right, Takashi?"

"Yeah." He simply responded as a smile grew on his face. Haruhi sighed to herself and looked down before slowly looking back up to look at Kyouya. This time everyone looked at him.

"Do you like anyone?" Haruhi nervously questioned as she sheepishly faced him. Kyouya stared at her for a few seconds before smiling his uncomfortable smile.

"Hisako certainly catches my eye." He responded as he continued to smile at them. Hikaru and Kaoru gulped at the same time, Mitsukuni widened his eyes a bit to fully understand what he meant, and Haruhi cocked her eyebrow towards him with a sweat drop.

"But, do you like her?" She repeated looking at him a bit more intently. In an instant, Kyouya's smile vanished and he pulled his glasses up that caused a glare to form on his glasses. Everyone was silent except the feeling of tense in the room. In a swift move, he took out his black book and began writing on it. He then tapped the paper once before putting the book away and facing back at the group.

"She interests me and has the ability to surpass me. Her knowledge is far beyond my own though, but her carefree yet serious attitude makes me be myself when I'm with her." He answered as he stood perfectly still with his arms crossed. "Does that answer your question?"

Everyone in the room sweat dropped while Haruhi turned to the side and muttered "He just doesn't want to admit it" to herself. After a few minutes, everyone plopped down onto Haruhi's floor in defeat. She just flinched at the sudden reaction and slouched in annoyance, while Tamaki leaned against the wall.

"What should we do to get them to be with us?" Hikaru questioned as he placed the palm of his hand on his forehead. A soft sigh was heard from Kaoru and Mitsukuni before Kyouya slouched against the wall and looked up at his friends.

"Fix the issues that they have." Kyouya bluntly stated. Everyone looked at him with confused looks. He sighed. "You heard what they told Haruhi. They have these issues that are preventing them from being with you guys. If you fix it, then you'll be able to be with them."

"Hisako will be with you too." Hikaru informed without hesitation. Kyouya slightly tilted his head causing yet another glare to form on his glasses.

"I'm talking about you guys, since you like them." Kyouya retorted back in annoyance.

"But you like Hisako too." He responded back straight-forwardly. Suddenly, Kyouya stood up with anger clearly visible in his face.

"Keep your mouth shut!" He busted out with a deep voice. Hikaru flinched afraid and backed up a bit from the sudden action. Everyone else sweat dropped. "Don't say unnecessary things. That insolent girl that slapped me…" Everyone cocked their eyebrow to see a tint of pink form on his cheeks. "She interests me, but I don't like her. She was disrespectful for hitting me when I didn't even do anything to her. Even though I held her hand to help her sneak out her house, she still disrespects me. I will not let a girl like her fiddle with my feelings or my education."

"But she did mess with your feelings and you said she makes you be yourself when you're with her. Look at yourself.. you're talking about her." Kaoru informed as he leaned against his brother just in case Kyouya acts aggressively again. Instead, Kyouya slightly widened his eyes.

"Kyou just doesn't know what it feels like to like someone. He's never felt emotions like this about someone before. Kyou, you may not know it, but, you like her. You're always around her, you admire her, you help her, and you just deny it because you don't know how it feels." Mitsukuni explained as he clung onto Takashi's neck like a monkey. After a few seconds, soft giggles were heard and everyone glanced towards Kyouya.

"You're probably right. I know everything except that. You're funny." Kyouya stated as he continued to giggle. Everyone in the room gulped and backed up thinking Kyouya was going to go crazy at any moment. However, Kyouya simply leaned back against the wall and tilted his head with a slightly smile. "If that's what it was, then let's do it. Let's help them."

* * *

Kagami and Maika walked down the road leading to their apartment until they saw a group of males by the parking lot. Feeling uneasy, Kagami and Maika walked slower but squinted their eyes to get a better vision of who was there. As they got closer, Kagami widened her eyes in shock while Maika narrowed her eyebrows in anger.

"Taro…" Kagami and Maika muttered at the same time, while Kagami's was in worry and Maika's was violent. Taro turned around and smirked as he saw who it was. "What are you doing here?"

"Me? Oh, I decided to stop by and see how my girl was doing." He informed as he moved a bit to caress Kagami's chin. However, Maika took a step forward and slapped his hands away. "Oh, feisty! No need to be aggressive, you know. I'm here for my girl, not you."

"She isn't your girl anymore!" Maika shouted as she held a fist up. Taro glanced down and then snickered. Maika growled, while Kagami glanced at her sister from the corner of her eyes. She then brought her own fist in front of him.

"Girls, girls!" Taro shouted as he motioned his hands like to calm down. "No need for any of this. My boys here just wanted to say something, you know?" He pointed his thumb towards the back and the girls looked past him to see a few boys standing with pipes and bats. He then snapped both his fingers and pointed at the girls. "And go!"

"What! ?" Kagami and Maika shouted at the same time as they stood in position. The group of boys behind him began to run towards them as they shouted and held their weapons ready to attack. Kagami and Maika narrowed their eyebrows in anger, before sending punches and kicks to the group. A few times, the males landed hits on the girls' arms and legs, but Kagami and Maika always managed to knock them back with their Boxing moves. Before long, two males - one with a rolling pin and one who looked muscular - and the twin's mother, holding a phone, walked out of their doors.

"You brats! What are you doing to those girls! ?" The male with the muscles shouted as he started walking towards the steps. The boys flinched as they dropped their weapons.

"You better leave them alone!" The one with the rolling pin shouted as he threw it towards one of the boys. They watched as he walked back in and took an umbrella and then leaned against the railing ready to throw it at them.

"Leave now or I'll call the police." The twin's mother shouted as she held the phone firmly in her hands. By that time, the man with the muscles was at the bottom of the stairs and started walking towards the girls. Taro 'tched' before ordering his men to run away, but before he did, he glanced at Kagami with anger in his eyes and then dashed off. The girls sighed in relief before turning around and bowing at the man.

"What kind of business do you have with them? Don't be involved with those types of people." He advised as he placed his hands on the girls shoulder. The girls sweat dropped before the man helped them up the stairs and to their mother. "I do have to say that you have brave strong girls, Mrs. Hara." The twins' mother smiled at the male and bowed as the other man walked by to see the situation.

"Thank you. Please, just call me Hana." She stated with a faint smile. The twins looked at the males and bowed. "We thank you for helping us."

"It's not a problem. I always see that guy outside at night. He always seemed to be waiting. And now I know why." The big man stated. Kagami expression turned to fear, but Maika and her mom placed their hand on her shoulder. "Well, my name is Bernard. If you ever have trouble with him again, just let me know. I was in the Military for a long time, so I won't mind helping."

"I'll help you too. Remember my name, Hitoshi!" The other male shouted enthusiastically. He appeared to be one of those house-wives but just a male. Kagami and Maika giggled lightly to themselves while Hana continued to smile.

"Well, thank you again. Have a nice day." Hana stated as she held a hand up and watched the two males walk off. She then turned to her daughters and looked at their wounds. She took the wet rag that was lying on her shoulder the whole time to wipe off the blood on the scratches. "I have some unfortunate news, dear."

"What is it?" Maika questioned as she turned around to let her mom clean off the back. Kagami cocked her eyebrow while she turned around as well.

"Your dad wants us to visit him. Just a small family gathering with his wife and kids and us." She explained without glancing at the girls. Kagami and Maika, however, stiffened in place but looked at each from the corner of their eyes. "I've already made pie and brownies so go to your room and change…" The girls hung their head before entering their room and getting their clothes in silence. After putting it on, they stood in front of the mirror and glanced at themselves.

"Take it off." Maika muttered in a monotone.

"Flatten yours out." Kagami stated in the same way. At the same time, Maika took a brush and ran it through her hair while gelling it so it would flatten out and not be puffy anymore. Kagami took her white headband off and used her fingers move the hair down. "This is not our style."

"Of course it's not. No one would expect us to dress like this." Maika responded as both girls looked down at their outfits. Instead of their usual shirt and jeans style, they wore short sundresses and short-heels. Maika's dress was yellow with a white belt and heels, while Kagami's dress was a peachy color with a white flower design going from left to right and white heels. The only things to throw off their looks were the fresh cuts and bruises they gained earlier. They sweat dropped and walked out the room to see their mom waiting for them.

"You girls look wonderful." She complimented with a smile. The twins smiled sheepishly before awkwardly walking out their apartment and into a small car. "No matter what happens there, be nice. Don't start trouble."

* * *

Hisako stood at the front porch of her house and took a deep breath. She was prepared for anything that was going to come to her as soon as she opens that door. She took one more deep breath, fixed her glasses, and used her keys to open the door. As soon as she walked in, she found both her parents sitting down silently in the living room. Her mom was heavily drunk with an alcoholic drink in her hand and her dad was smoking silently.

"I-I thought you stopped drinking and smoking…" Hisako muttered as she looked away from her parents. Her parents stayed silent except for the sound of the drink waving in the bottle, so Hisako stood firmly in the center of the living room, waiting for a response.

"Where have you been?" Her dad asked in a deep voice while he continued to smoke. Hisako flinched and hesitantly looked around the room. She refused to look at her parents. Suddenly, she flinched even more when she heard a bottle shatter into pieces. Hisako looked down by her feet and saw the bottle torn apart into shards. She glanced back up and saw her mom in the position of throwing something.

"You weren't in your room last night and never came home!" She shouted with her voice weaving. She stood up and drunkenly walked towards Hisako to push her on the shoulder. She then pointed at her with a heavy stare. "You wrote a note saying you were going to the library… you never came back. Where did you go! ?"

"A-after going to the library, I snuck into a c-cram school." Hisako stuttered as she tried to figure out what to say. She looked to the side and brought her hand up. "After cram school, I-I went to apply for a college that you always wanted me to go to. A d-doctor right?" Hisako glanced up to see her mother glaring at her. She watched as she stuck her palm out.

"Give me your phone." She ordered as her breath was heavily filled with alcohol. Hisako gulped and hesitantly reached into her bag to get the phone out. Before handing it to her mom, she opened it and quickly tried to erase everything, but before she could, her mom snatched the phone. Hisako's eyes widened and she watched her mom look through her phone. The longer her mom had it, the more her eyes grew in anger. "Who is this Naoya and Kyouya! ? Who have you been using this phone for! ?" Hisako watched as her father stood up to look at the phone too.

"They are my… friends." She hesitantly answered as she brought her arms up to her face and turned her body to the side. Suddenly, she gasped as her father took her by the wrist and made her look at them.

"What friends! ? You're not supposed to have any friends. This phone is only for emergences!" Her father shouted at her as he shook her a bit. Hisako tightly closed her eyes in pain of her father's tight grasp.

"Why did this Naoya person call Kyouya the Devil? Are you getting involved with bad people! ?" Her mother shouted as she shoved the phone towards Hisako's face. Hisako squeaked as she tried to back away from the phone. It failed as her dad only forcefully pulled her forward. "If this guy was at our house then you never went to the library. You rode in his car **and** you lied to us! What type of person are you becoming! ? We never raised you to be like this!" Hisako, at this point, started to form tears. She thought she was ready for anything that would come, but she loved her parents and didn't like disappointing them.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm very truly sorry, Mama, Papa! I'll never do it again! Pl-please, forgive me!" Hisako shouted as she began to cry. Her father released her arm, but smacked her across the face with the back of his hand. Hisako stumbled to the ground and used both hands to comfort her pained cheek.

"You better not do it again! You may not hang out with these people again!" Her mother shouted as she grabbed Hisako's short hair and began pulling her into the hall. Hisako struggled to be released, but her mom held a painful grip on her hair. "You are to stay in your room and never leave. You are grounded!"

"Gr-grounded! ?" Hisako shuttered in shock. Her eyes widened in dismay. She had never been grounded before. Once her mom reached Hisako's room, she threw her in and looked at her with angry eyes.

"Don't you dare do anything stupid from now on! Here's a little gift." Her mom stated as she drunkenly threw the phone on the tile floor and slammed the door shut. Hisako continued to cry lightly as she desperately reached for her phone and tried to reassemble it. As she took the pieces, she sluggishly stood up and walked over to her desk. She sat down, opened one of the drawers, took a screwdriver and desperately tried her best to fix it back together with all the information she knew about fixing things.

"No…"

* * *

Naoya walked to their house as she carried Sukina on her back. She listened silently as Sukina yawned. "You tired?" Naoya questioned.

"Yeah. After all, Kagami and Maika kept us up all night just so they could plot their prank. We barely had any sleep." Sukina answered as she laid her head on Naoya's shoulder and closed her eyes. Naoya shrugged lightly and continued walking.

"Well, go to sleep when we get to the house. We're almost there." Naoya stated monotonously. Naoya heard Sukina grunt and shift. "What?"

"I don't want to go home. Lets go somewhere else." Sukina muttered tiredly. Naoya sighed and looked to the side. She didn't respond back and continued walking. Even though the both of them didn't want to go home, they had to. They didn't have anywhere else to go and they wouldn't want to be a nuisance to Hisako since they know about the situation between her and her parents and to the twins since they know that they have trouble with money.

As Naoya arrived at the gates, she placed Sukina off her shoulder and bowed at the officers while Sukina yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Welcome home, Mrs. Narita Naoya and Mrs. Narita Sukina." The officer greeted as he bowed back. Naoya grabbed Sukina's hand and they started walking towards the door. Sukina pouted. As soon as they walked in, Naoya placed a hand on Sukina's head and walked into the kitchen.

"Do you want some water?" Naoya questioned as she opened the fridge. Sukina smiled widely and rapidly nodded her head. However, as soon as she turned around, a big muscular male stood directly in front of her. Sukina flinched from the sudden appearance and gradually looked up.

"Fa-father, what are you doing here?" Naoya questioned with a straight face as she hesitantly walked towards Sukina and handed her a water bottle. She hated to make eye contact with her father, but if she didn't then she would get scolded at. Only a grunt was heard from the man as he glanced down at Sukina. "Father, please.."

"Where were you yesterday?" He questioned normally but with a slight tone. Sukina flinched as his gaze stayed at her. Naoya, however, walked towards Sukina and pushed her behind herself. "Did Sukina suggest you stay out?"

"No. She didn't. My friends took us to their house and we accidently slept over." Naoya responded as she looked down. Another grunt was made, causing Naoya to flinch.

"Why are you looking down? Did I not teach you to speak properly?" He asked. Naoya closed her eyes tightly before looked up at her father with strong eyes. "Get your sister to do what is right. If she is to blame for your wrong doing, then she will be punished. If only she was like you, we wouldn't have this kind of pro-"

"Father, please!" Naoya shouted towards her father. Her eyes quickly widened as her father's eyes tensed with anger.

"Did I teach you to raise your voice at me! ?" He questioned angrily in a loud strict voice. Naoya took a deep breath as her eyes remained wide. "You should not be standing up for your sister. It is her fault that she is weak. She needs to be strong."

"She is never the cause for the wrongs I have done. Sukina **is** a strong girl. You just never see it. She's always doing good things. Please give her the respect she deserves." Naoya begged as she defiantly stared at her father. A short silence filled the room.

"Then how is it okay when **you** have lost all respect in this house! ?" Her father shouted. Naoya's eyes widened once again and looked down in disappointment. "Because you have lost to an unknown male, who could have been weak, when you have clearly beaten every possible opponent there was, I, including everyone in the dojo, have lost all respect for you. Even when it was told by someone you had dated. He claims that you lost because you liked that imposture!"

"Father! Please, I know what I have done wrong. I know you and the others no longer have respect for me, but it was not because I liked him! I don't know what Amatsu told you that day, but it wasn't because I liked him… Understand that. He was just really strong. Do you know how long I've been suffering because of it? No one treats me the same!" Naoya questioned as she balled her hands into a fist and looked down again.

"I don't care if you've been suffering. You and your sister are a disgrace to this family! You should have never lost in the first place. You are supposed to be strong yourself. Sukina has to learn to be strong and not weak, and you must learn to be strong… **stronger**." Her father stated as he gently closed his eyes but with his eyebrows narrowed.

"I am already strong. To you, I may not be strong, but I am strong in my own ways. No one is the strongest. There will always be someone that will overpower us with new knowledge. One that will even defeat you." Naoya defiantly stated as she stared at the ground angrily. Her father slowly reopened his eyes and glared at his daughter.

"Go to the dojo and practice… **Now**!" He shouted as he pointed to the side but behind Naoya. Naoya shook her head in disappointment before walking off. As Naoya walked off, Sukina flinched and looked away from Naoya's father. "You. Come with me. I will commence training on you now."

Naoya felt ashamed that something like that happened to her. Before losing to Takashi, Naoya had absolute respect and admiration from her disciples. They always counted on her and they thought she was the absolute best – the leader. They even respected her choice of not fighting anymore because of the problem she had with her ex, but now they tease her and hate her. They find her weak for her first lost to a male.

As she walked into her dojo fully dressed for practice, everyone in the room became quiet and the atmosphere tensed. She kept her expressionless expression and walked across the dojo in a quiet manner.

"Look. It's our weak leader who lost to a supposedly weak male because she liked him." Naoya heard a whisper coming from a boy on the side. A soft giggle was heard from a girl.

"She was always so quiet and strict. I thought she didn't have a weakness. Who knew she actually had one, especially that being of a male." A girl whispered back. Naoya gently closed her eyes and tried to ignore the comments about her. However, disrespectfully, someone touched Naoya's shoulder and turned her around. She widened her eyes in the sudden action and met eyes with Rei – next strongest.

"I'm ready for practice. Shall we fight?" He asked her as he smirked at her. Naoya looked at the male as if she was offended and nodded her head. "Great." Suddenly, he released Naoya and went for a straight punch, but Naoya dodged it at the last minute. It surprised her because she was off guard. The male ran up to her and tried for a kick, but Naoya grabbed his foot and threw him to the ground and held him there. They looked at each other in the eyes. "What? Are you falling for me too?"

Naoya widened her eyes, and suddenly, the male reached up for her shoulders and flipped her around. The male stood up and tried to punch Naoya on the face, but Naoya caught his arm and flipped him to the side. She continued to hold his hand as she twisted his arm behind his back and bent it back. The male grunted in pain, but eventually rolled over with force and used his leg to kick Naoya on the stomach. She coughed for air, but was suddenly turned around and kicked again on the back. Naoya stumbled and fell upon some pots lying on the side and she laid there for a bit.

"That's right. Another male beat you. Was it because you like me?" The man laughed as he turned around to get his towel. He looked over towards Naoya and saw her shake her head. He snickered a little. "Well, you should just stay there and think about everything you did wrong. Maybe practicing again or getting your head back into the game. I might just take your spot and respect that you lost." He continued to laugh as everyone chatted about the fight that just happened. Naoya, on the other hand, buried her head into her arm as she continued to lie on the broken pots. She was completely ashamed.

* * *

**Sorry for one of the longest updates I have ever done , and I apologize if this wasn't good too. ****Anyways, I don't know when I'll update again, but encouraging me might help it to go faster. ****I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review with positive or negative comments? Byes! :]**


	13. Everything Falls Apart

**I apologize for not updating right away and I also apologize for this chapter may be really long. I sort of had trouble writing Takashi's emotions in this chapter, because… we'll he's very monotonous and I don't quite get how he feels in the inside, so I hope I did okay in writing his part. Actually just the whole part of Takashi and Mitsukuni may be a bit messy because I had a bit trouble writing out the idea from my head. **

**Also, if any of my readers read or watch One Piece, I started a story about it, though it doesn't completely introduce the character. Thank you for reading. Enjoy.**

**-SilentXFreak ; Mikairi**

Chapter 12 – Everything Falls Apart

"Hey, have you heard anything from the girls?" Haruhi calmly asked as she walked over to her living room with cups of tea. Weeks had gone by since Haruhi found out that both parties had feelings for each other. It was already the middle of summer and no girls ever seemed to contact them. "I've tried to get a hold of Kagami, Hisako, and Naoya, but they never answered back... I'm kind of getting worried."

"Do you think something happened?" Mitsukuni asked as he tilted his head from side to side. Though he appeared oblivious, he was really worried. He enjoyed eating treats and playing Usa with Sukina. However, Kyouya coughed slightly and everyone brought their attention towards him.

"This was one time, but I had received a text message from Hisako a week ago. After I responded, she never replied back." Kyouya explained as he took one of Haruhi's cups and took a sip. "The text said, "I'm in trouble. Everyone is.." I'm not exactly sure what she meant by trouble, but I'm pretty sure it had to be about those family issues."

"Do you think it was because they stayed over at your mansion?" Hikaru asked Kyouya as he placed his arm on Kaoru's shoulder and leaned towards him.

"We were only supposed to be there for that night, but we all ended up sleeping till the next day." Kaoru continued as he held a nonchalant expression and leaning towards his brother as well. Everyone remained quiet for a few seconds.

"What exactly were the family issues they told you about, Haruhi?" Tamaki questioned as he placed a hand on his chin and stared at her intently. Haruhi slightly sweat dropped and looked up and to the side. She took a deep breath and let it out.

"I don't think I should say… after all, you guys weren't even supposed to know that they liked you…" Haruhi answered as she glanced down at her legs. "I think it would be best if you just found out yourselves. At least then the girls would know that you would stick with them through thick or thin and that you care for them…" Haruhi looked back up at the boys around their room and then her expression became sad.

"What's wrong?" Tamaki questioned as he stared shocked at her sudden expression. Everyone focused their gaze at her either with cocked eyebrows or tilted heads.

"If something happened to those girls, I don't know what I would do. There's nothing I can really do. I understand that you all have problems of your own, but their girls. Sure girls can be strong and endure some of the most painful things, but eventually they will break down. Girls **can** be very fragile. I think you should all do something to help them… before it's too late." Haruhi explained as she barely looked away from them.

"And what if it is too late… It's been weeks since we last saw them. Something could have happened already…" Hikaru asked as he stared dead straight into Haruhi's brown orbs. Haruhi cocked an eyebrow and finally glanced down.

"Then you have to fix them." Haruhi responded as she gripped her hands into a fist. "Try not to make it worst."

* * *

Kyouya silently rode in the back of his black limo thinking carefully about the issue everyone was having. He collected enough information to know what Hisako's parents did for a living and everything about the families. But one thing he didn't know about Hisako, was the fact that she only forced herself to learn. Since she was little, she didn't try to be smart, she was forced to be by her parents and when she didn't do a good job, she'd suffer for it.

That day Hisako broke down and confessed to him about everything, made him realize just how special she was. He realized just how hard working she was and just how much it was accomplished. He realized how much she had to endure because her parents only thought about grades. When she told him that she had to suffer mentally and physically, he got the idea that she was often abused by her parents, which he obviously didn't know. She was right. He knew nothing about her – at least on that topic.

For the type of person he was, he tended to enjoy teasing people. It wasn't that he was sadistic -he often expressed his caring side, though it is in a bad way - it was just for his amusement and sometimes to hide how he really felt. In a way, he tried to deny the fact that he cared for Hisako because he knew the type of person he was and what he was supposed to be focused on, but Hisako became an interesting person to him and he wasn't able to get her off his mind. For some reason, he wanted to help her. He felt like he had too.

"How troublesome…" Kyouya muttered as he sighed heavily and moved his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Glancing out the window, the view of Hisako's house appeared. He fixed his clothes as the car slowed down to park, and when the driver opened the door, Kyouya slowly stepped out and started walking towards the door. He knocked three times, before the door knob was shown jiggling and then open.

There appeared a smoking skinny man and a drunken wrinkly-skinned woman. Kyouya was slightly surprised by the appearance of the two compared to Hisako's smooth skin, gentle calm eyes, and silky hair. Both adults stood leaning against the door frame, giving Kyouya a smug look. "What do you want kid?"

"Hello, my name is Kyo-"

"Kyouya! ? What are you doing here! ? You shouldn't be here!" Hisako shouted as she walked out of the hall way with a scared expression. As Kyouya immediately looked at her, he's eyes slightly enlarged as he saw slight bruises and cuts on her face and arms. He slightly tilted his head, causing a glare to form on his glasses.

"Kyouya? Who's that…? Oh, so this is the guy you had texted and got in the car with…" The man stated as he turned around to look at Hisako. Hisako took a step back before looking down with a hurt look. "Didn't that one girl call him 'The Devil'?" Kyouya cocked an eyebrow and was completely speechless.

"What have you been doing to my daughter, huh! ? She shouldn't be hanging out with people like you! She isn't supposed to have any friends. She's supposed to be focusing on school and not people. Get out of here!" The women shouted as she was waving her hands around and pointing a finger directly at him.

"Mom, Dad, pleas-"

"Shut up, you stupid child! Go back to your room right now!" Her mom shouted at her as she stared at her daughter angrily. Hisako nudged a bit, but stayed at the same spot. "Anyways, you're not even supposed to be talking to anyone!" She then looked back at Kyouya with an angry expression. "Why'd you come here! ? You're just disturbing us!"

"Mom, stop i- AH!" Kyouya watched in horror as her dad stomped his way towards her and stopped her from speaking by pulling hard on her hair. He pulled her to the ground and slightly slapped her. Kyouya slightly opened his mouth, shock from the scene in front of him. He's never seen such a thing, that being towards a girl who isn't even fighting back. Another smack came towards the top of Hisako's head, in which her hair swished violently to the side.

Kyouya didn't remove his gaze from Hisako. He watched as Hisako slightly brought her face off the ground, and look up at Kyouya with wet eyes. Her nose was red and so was around her eyes. Her expression was painful, and for once, Kyouya was feeling hurt and pain in his chest. Something he's never felt before.

"A-Are you allowed to treat your daughter like that?" Kyouya blurted out, not clearly thinking correctly. Both parents looked back at him with a look of craziness. Kyouya blinked and placed a hand on his head, thinking that was a stupid question to ask when he already knew abuse was illegal.

He then suddenly felt a hard push on his shoulder and he looked back up. "Anyway, get out of here, you brat! Don't bother with us anymore!" The wife shouted. As she slowly started to close the door, Kyouya took a quick glance of Hisako and saw her with tears in her eyes. He slightly widened his eyes as he saw her shake her head with a sad expression and mouth a word, "Idiot."

With that quick mutter, Kyouya knew he just did something very terrible. He should have known not to appear at the front door when Hisako told him to leave and be quiet that time they snuck her out for the first time. He should have known that something was wrong when she was cautious of her parents. He never thought it was such a serious matter. But now… now he was worried. He was worried they were going to continue to abuse her, especially because he showed up at the front door.

But for now, he couldn't think. That painful look on her face hit him right in the chest. He didn't know what it was exactly, but it seemed like a big deal. He wanted to clear his mind first before he took action to help Hisako. Now he understood what the issue was at home, and he was going to take drastic measures to help her.

* * *

"Hey, Takashi…" Mitsukuni started as he lightly sat on top of Takashi's shoulders. They decided to walk towards the Narita's when they found out from Kyouya that they didn't live far. The weather was nice out and it was good exercise… for Takashi at least. "Do you think Nao and Suki are okay?" Mitsukuni placed his chin on top of Takashi's head and pouted.

"I don't know." Takashi muttered as he nonchalantly continued to walk.

Even though, Mitsukuni was always the happy-go-lucky and cute type, he didn't feel like expressing it. He felt weak today and sad. Thinking that something happened to his friends, really put him in a sad state. He didn't want anything to happen to Sukina, especially because he felt he should protect her. When Sukina told him about her ex-boyfriend, he tried to make her feel better, but he was slightly hurt. Because both of them were small and childish, he was able to slightly understand what she went through and that's why he wanted to be there for her. Both of them were kind of alike and so, if she was sad, he was too.

Takashi, considering being very monotonous, wasn't that good at showing emotion or feeling them, but Mitsukuni was able to understand his feelings very well. Takashi was able to listen about their situation calmly with little affection, but then again, it is true that he's never met a girl such as Naoya. Takashi enjoyed fighting a girl like her and slightly felt emotion when she broke down and told him about her past. He considered Naoya to be one of his close friends that he felt he had to be there for along with Mitsukuni. He felt like he should do something, because in some way, he and Naoya were connected. It was a feeling he couldn't get rid of.

"Is that their house?" Mitsukuni questioned as he pointed to the side. Takashi turned his gaze towards the direction and nodded his head. Takashi gently placed Mitsukuni back on the ground and they casually walked towards the gate. As they walked up to the gates, they saw two guards standing firmly in place. "Hi. Is Narita Naoya and Narita Sukina home?"

"Yes, sir. Both daughters are home at this time." One guard answered as he slightly glanced towards the little boy. He was slightly surprised at the boy's appearance.

"May we talk to them?" Mitsukuni asked as he pouted towards the guards. At first, both guards were about to give up on natural instinct, but they held on their duties and stood alert again.

"I'm sorry, sir. But both daughters are not to interact with anyone at this time. Order by the head master." The other guard informed bowing slightly to show some respect. Mitsukuni slightly tilted his head to the side and gave them a questionable look. "We cannot let you pass, sir."

"But I really have to talk to them..!" Mitsukuni stated, starting to whine a bit. Takashi slightly bent down and started to pat his head as an instinct. "Are you sure you can't let us through. Not even for a quick second?" Both guards shook their head.

"An order is an order. I deeply apologize." The first guard announced. Suddenly, Mitsukuni's aura changed drastically, and his eyes became sharp. The guards slightly shivered and leaned away.

"Hey… Do you know who I am?" Mitsukuni asked as his voice became playful and sly. The guards shook their head nervously, so Mitsukuni placed his hands in his pockets while Takashi crossed his arm and stood tall. "I'm from the Haninozuka family. Haninozuka Mitsukuni. I'm sure you've heard of me, right?" The guards' eyes widened as he stared at the small boy. They gasped heavily as they were able to hear the beats of their hearts.

"Yo-you're known to be Japan's special military weapon, ri-right! ?" The other guard stuttered nervously. Mitsukuni giggled lightly before smirking.

"Yes. So you know how this is going to work, right? It's either you let us through, or I'll hav-"

"You can pass! Just don't tell the head master!" Both guards shouted out of fear as they got on their knees and bowed. Mitsukuni quickly changed back into his childish form and jumped up, happy. Quietly, but quickly, both guards opened the gates and let them pass. "You should be able to find Ms. Naoya at the back side of the house. As for Mrs. Sukina… You may have a hard time finding her." Mitsukuni glanced towards Takashi.

"What do you mean?" Mitsukuni asked as he stopped walking and turned around to look at the guards again. He saw both guards glanced at each other.

"Mrs. Sukina… she is being punished, but no one outside of the main family members know what the punishment is. Sorry, sir. Please be careful." One guard explained as he bowed slightly and closed the gates. Mitsukuni looked at Takashi with a sad look, but continued to walk to the left side of the house.

Knowing that Sukina was being punished made Mitsukuni sick to his stomach. Takashi simply took it calmly because he figured Naoya was okay, but he was worried for Mitsukuni. They didn't have a clue what was happening to Sukina, so they figured they would ask Naoya when they see her.

As they continued to walk, they came to see a big dojo. It was pretty standard, but they saw shattered pots collected outside by the wall. Both Takashi and Mitsukuni glanced towards each other as they heard laughter coming from inside. Then suddenly, someone with long black hair ran out of the dojo covering their eyes. Takashi slightly stumbled back as she had accidently ran up to him and placed his hands on her arms to keep her balanced.

"Are you okay?" Takashi calmly asked as he looked down at her. The girl sniffed a bit and looked up with wet eyes. Takashi's and Mitsukuni's eyes slightly widened as they saw that the girl was Naoya and she was crying. However, they saw her widened her eyes and took a few step backwards.

"What are you doing here! ? Get out of here!" She shouted as she looked at them with a terrified look. Takashi stared at her with still eyes, but he was slightly gripping his hands. Mitsukuni looked at her sadly with confusion. "I said get out!"

"Naoya! Who are you talking to! ? Get back in here this instant!" They heard a low male's voice. Takashi and Mitsukuni glanced up at the dojo entrance and saw a male peek out. He had short black hair and a slight beard. He also had a scar running down his left temple. "Naoya! ? I called you! We aren't finished! Finish the fight!"

"I'm sorry, father!" Naoya shouted as she glanced down and held a tight fist on both hands.

"I thought I taught you proper manner!" He shouted at her. Naoya closed her eyes tightly and turned around to look dead straight into her father's eyes. "Now, get back in here this instant!" Naoya nodded her head once and started to walk towards her father, but was stopped by a hand on her wrist. She turned around and stared at Takashi with a shocked expression. She slightly shook her head and snatched her hand back.

"I told you to leave!" She shouted at them as she stopped walking and gripped the place Takashi held onto. She felt a forceful tug on her upper arm and was moved behind her father.

"Who are they?" He questioned as he eyed both gentlemen in the eye. Naoya's expression became scared and looked down.

"Th-they are no one, father. Let's just go ins-"

"They are not just no one. I asked you who the-"

"Naoya, what's going on? Where's Sukina?" Mitsukuni asked as he completely ignored the angry man. He took a step forward as he held his hands together in front of him. Naoya's eyes widened and then turned sad. "Is Sukina okay?... Are you okay?"

"Don't bother with my family. This failure Naoya and that weak Sukina are not to be talking to anyone. Leave this instant!" Naoya's father shouted as he turned around and grabbed Naoya's arm and started to talk her back inside.

"Sukina is not weak!" Mitsukuni shouted defiantly. Naoya's father instantly stopped walking and Naoya glanced over her shoulder to look at them both with a worried expression. "I demand to know where she is!" Naoya's father violently let go of his daughter in which she stumbled to the floor. The man walked up to the little boy and crossed his arm.

"She is weak for she can't do anything to stand up for herself. Naoya is also a failure because she supposedly lost a fight against a weak male. I cannot have weak people in my family. So, leave right now!" The father explained with a strict voice and tall figure.

"Hey, master! Where's the weakling? I haven't finished teaching her a lesson!" Another male walked out of the dojo with a smug look. He looked up and saw two males then noticed Naoya on the floor and crouched down and smirked. "Down on the floor again? Maybe it's because these two boys are here. Maybe you like them, that's why you're still weak on the knees." Naoya started to tear up again as the boy laughed.

"Rei, I'm appointing you as the leader. I can't have my daughter be the leader when she's lost her pride and dignity." Naoya's father announced as he faced him and bowed slightly. Naoya's eyes widened and she quickly stood up.

"Father! You can't do that, not just because I lost one fight!" Naoya shouted as she desperately looked at her father. She only watched as her father shook his head in disappointment, and suddenly Naoya was flipped backwards. She winced in pain and curled up because she didn't expect an action. Rei laughed hysterically and shook his head towards her.

"How weak!" Rei shouted as he continued to laugh. "I can't believe I followed a weak leader like you!" Naoya finally sat up and placed a hand on her head. She felt so weak and unbelievably tired of everything. She took a glance towards Takashi and Mitsukuni and was surprised when they saw them with serious looks. As they were about to run up to them, she stood up and ran in front of her father.

"Stop it! Don't make it worst! If you come here again, you're just going to make it harder for me and Sukina…" Naoya stated as she glanced down with sadness. Mitsukuni relaxed and walked up to Naoya with a sad expression and held her hand.

"Naoya, why did something like this happen?" He asked with a cute voice and puppy eyes. Naoya sighed and looked up at Takashi then looked to the side. Suddenly, Naoya was pushed back again by her father.

"Wait a second. Don't tell me, that man over there was the one you lost too and have feelings for…" Rei questioned in a statement as he pointed towards Takashi. Naoya's eyes widened and slightly blushed away from everyone. "Wow! She really **did **do something stupid. It's hard to believe she lost so easily because she liked someone!"

"And you, little kid! Are you the reason Sukina asks so childish and weak! ?" Naoya's father shouted at the little boy. "Because of you, she's started to stuff her face in sweets and act all childish! You ruined the 3 years I've done to make her like Naoya!" Mitsukuni's eyes widened and stepped back to Takashi. "You boy's were the reason my daughters are starting to change. Get out of here now! Come with me, Naoya! You still have a lot of work to do!" At that, both Naoya's father and Rei walked back inside the dojo.

"Naoya…" Takashi muttered quietly towards the girl who was looking down with balled up hands. Mitsukuni was still a little shaken that someone had blamed him for Sukina's behavior. "Are you okay?" It's was audible to know that his voice was not like it usually was. It was a bit shaky and hesitant. He walked up to her and went down to hold her hand, but she quickly moved her hand away and looked up at Takashi with teary eyes.

"Look what you guys did… You just got me and Sukina even more in trouble." Naoya muttered softly as she looked at Takashi with a hurt look. She then turned around and started walking back inside. "Just go away… both of you.." At that, Takashi's eyes widened while he watched Naoya back inside the dojo.

Takashi didn't think Naoya was having trouble at home. The only thing he knew that she was being troubled about was her ex-boyfriend, but family too? Especially because it had something to do with him, he felt responsible for the reason why Naoya was being treated like a failure. He actually felt pretty hurt and was actually taken back when she told them to go away. Every time at school, Takashi, along with Mitsukuni, and Naoya and Sukina, would always hang out together in some way. Takashi would always help teach Naoya a few techniques and that made him happy because he understood how determined and different she was compared to other girls. But seeing her hurt more than the first time she fought him, really brought him confused and slightly hurt. It really was a feeling he had never felt before because of his personality.

Mitsukuni, too, felt responsible for the unknown punishment Sukina was receiving. It was him that told Sukina that she should just love what she wants to love. And even though, his father also said that loving sweets didn't make him a man, Sukina's family was different and definitely not understandable. She felt ashamed for getting Sukina in trouble the first time, and because they appeared right in front of their father, Sukina might get even a worst punishment. He didn't want that. He was about to do something because of how her father and that man, Rei, was treating Naoya, but she stopped them. Why is his question, but they are her family, and family is an important thing. It was just unbelievable that Naoya and Sukina had to put up with it all this time.

Mitsukuni and Takashi wanted to prove that Naoya did not lose a fight because the male was weak and that Sukina was not a weak person to their father.

* * *

The Hitachiin Brother's nonchalantly walked towards the Hara Sister's apartment. Hikaru had started to feel a certain "like" feeling for one of the twin's, but he didn't really know how to express it towards her or when to confess. He just didn't feel like the type of person that would do it right away. Especially because Kagami had trouble with her ex-boyfriend, he knew that she would want a break and have time to realize her feelings for other guys. And, surprisingly, when Kaoru told him that Kagami actually did like him, he was awfully surprised and a bit happy. He just didn't think she'd like him, when he had a feeling that Haruhi didn't like him either. Maybe it was a twin thing.

But even, Kaoru didn't understand his feelings for Maika because he loved his brother and wanted his brother to understand his feelings first. Not only that, but they knew Kagami longer than they knew Maika. Maika at first appeared to be mean and unlike her sister, but it was noticed that both twins were alike. Just like Hikaru and Kaoru were alike. And just knowing that Maika cared for her sister's feelings first, just reminded Kaoru of himself. And just knowing that Maika had that softer vibe than Kagami drawn him to her. He just didn't know how Maika felt about him. Kaoru never really liked a girl as much as Hikaru had liked Haruhi, so his feelings were a bit messed up. But unlike Hikaru, Kaoru knew when his feelings were telling him something and he wasn't going to be stubborn about it.

"Hey, Kaoru… do you think Kagami and Maika are okay?" Hikaru asked as he brought both his hands behind his head and looked up at the sky. Kaoru looked at his brother from the corner of his eyes and crossed his arms. "I'm kind of worried."

"Do you think it had to do with Kagami's ex?" Kaoru asked as he glanced to the side. Hikaru shrugged and grunted. "I'd beat that guy if he did anything to them both."

"Same here. I'd beat anyone who messes with them; though I'm sure those girls could do it themselves considering they are boxers." Hikaru announced as they both continued to walk. As they finally arrived at the apartment, the boys stopped walking and stared at the girl's door. The area was quiet, until they saw a man walk out of the girl's apartment door and bowed to the girl's mother.

"I hope your daughter gets better. I'll come over again with a meal, okay? Take care." A male with an apron around his waist stated. They watched as he walked away from the door and walked over to his apartment door which was right next door. The twins glanced at each other with a concerned look and started up the metal stairs. As they approached the girl's door, they door belled and waited till the twin's mother opened it. They watched as she smiled at them weakly and sadly.

"Hello, Mrs. Hara. Is Kagami and Maika here?" Hikaru asked as he had a cocked eyebrow. The mother nodded her head and let them in.

"The girls should be in their room – first door down the hall. We are about to have dinner soon, so you boys should stay and eat with us." Their mother suggested as she walked right in the kitchen and stayed by the oven.

The boys quietly walked around the living room to take a good look at it. It was slightly old and messy, but was neat with effort. The boys slowly walked down the small hall, and knocked on the door and walked in. There they saw two fully blond girls with their hair split on opposite sides. One girl was lying on the bed facing the wall, and the other girl was on her knees by the bed.

However, when the boy's entered, both girl's turned around and stared at the boys with confused looks. Hikaru's and Kaoru's eyes slightly enlarged as they noticed they were both Kagami and Maika. However, their looks were different as Kagami wasn't wearing a headband and Maika didn't have highlights. Their hair was also not puffy anymore but straight down and proper. They looked exactly identical.

"What are you guys doing here?" The twin on her knees asked as she narrowed her eyebrows. The one laying on the bed had turned green and literally threw up in the trash can that the other twin was holding on to. The one that spoke patted her sister's back as she threw up and once she finished, she handed her a tissue to wipe her mouth. Hikaru and Kaoru stood there slightly stunned. "Well, are you going to answer?"

"Well, the guys and us were wondering what happened to everyone. Haruhi tried to get a hold of you but you guys never answered." Hikaru explained as he somewhat glanced towards his brother.

"Well, my sister has been sick and I didn't want to leave her alone." She responded as she stood up and picked up the bag in the trash can and knotted it shut.

"She's sick during summer? How'd she get sick?" Kaoru questioned as he cocked his eyebrow. The twin glanced down and slowly stopped moving.

"That's not what I mean. She's sick as in disgusted and gross out." She answered as he knotted the trash bag again and started walking out the room. Hikaru followed her out the room, while Kaoru stayed and walked over to her bed.

...

Hikaru silently traced behind one of the twins that held the plastic bag of puke in her hand. He wanted to talk to her and see what was up and why they hadn't been going out of the house and spending time with the Host Club like they had been doing for a while. As they walked out into the living room, Hikaru waited for her to walk into the kitchen and throw the bag away. When she walked back out, she simply walked past Hikaru, but he grabbed her wrist and stopped her from walking.

"What do you want, Hikaru?" She asked as she turned around and crossed her arms. She didn't appear happy and he couldn't get use to the new look they had. "Why didn't you just stay in the room with my sister and Kaoru? I was going to go back there anyways." After she said that, she turned around and was about to start walking again.

"What happened?" Hikaru asked causing the girl to stop walking. He noticed she moved her head down. "What happened to your sister? Why is she disgusted and such?" He watched as she turned around and moved her lips and eyes to the side.

"Well, on the day we went home from Kyouya's mansion, our mom told us that we were going to visit our father's family. We don't really like them because they were the reason my father quit boxing, and his wife hates my mother and us because she used to like our dad. When we went over there, something happened to my sister. I don't really understand why such a thing happened, but she told me that she was sexually harassed by their son." She explained with a sad and concerned look. Hikaru just listened with a shocked look on his face. "It was hard for me to believe it, but… but her body started acting all weird and she started getting paranoid when people, more specifically boys, touch her."

"Are you serious? Did you tell on him! ?" Hikaru asked as his voice slightly rose. The girl blinked a few times and nodded her head.

"Yeah, but they didn't believe us. Ame, our father's wife, thought we were lying and started telling us insults that we were rude to their family. Our dad and mom believed us though… but it won't change anything when that guy acts like he didn't do anything and Ame doesn't believe us…" She explained as she glanced down. Hikaru glanced down and started shaking his head in anger.

"I can't believe that happened. I'm sorry that happened to your sister, Kagami. It must've been awful to hear it from her…" Hikaru stated as he stared at her with a sad and concerned look. However, he's expression changed to confusion when her expression was confused as well.

"Kagami? I'm Maika…" She stated as she took a step back stunned. Hikaru flinched with wide eyes. "Did you think I was Kagami the whole time?"

"I-I mean, you're personality the whole time was just like Kagami's. Like you were all rough towards us a-and had the same facial expressions she would do." Hikaru explained as he looked afraid for a second. Maika looked at Hikaru with disbelief.

"I was like that because you guys just suddenly appeared out of nowhere and I was still angry about what happened to her." Maika explained as she shook her head in disappointment. "Just because we look the same doesn't mean we are the same. Kagami and I were able to tell you guys apart and you both are always identical. I can't believe you thought I was Kagami." Hikaru stood there astounded while Maika looked at him with disappointment. They then started heading towards the room in silence.

...

Kaoru slowly walked towards the twin lying on the bed and sat down by the edge. She stared at him for a quick second before gagging a bit. Kaoru looked at her in disgust thinking she was going to puke again, but when she didn't, he moved a bit closer. He saw her stare at him a bit more but bringing the covers over her mouth and shaking lightly.

"What are you doing here, Kaoru? You and Hikaru are always together." She muttered as she hid her head under the blanket and slightly curled into a ball. Kaoru slightly laughed trying to make the situation better.

"Hikaru just went to talk to your sister about what happened. I also want to know what happened - why you are gross out and disgusted. You seem to be puking a lot too…" Kaoru explained as he stared at the body figure under the blanket. He watched as she poked her head out of the covers and took a deep breath to breathe. She didn't look at him, but out the window.

"Well the day we left Kyouya's mansion, my mother told us that we were going to visit our father's family again. My family has a complicated relationship with his wife. Apparently, my mom, and my dad's wife, Ame, use to be really good friends, but Ame got angry when our mom married our dad because she liked him too. And now they divorced and he got married to Ame." She explained as she continued to stare out the window. Kaoru slightly fidget in his seat, but continued to listen. "My father quit his favorite sport because of her and she hates my family. She thinks we're rude and filthy. Their daughter hates us too… but her son…" The girl stopped her sentence and started shaking.

"What about her son?" Kaoru asked as he looked at her with concern and placed his hands on her arm. However, when he did, she flinched and moved his hands instantly away. Kaoru was a bit taken back but slowly retracted his hand back as he stared at the girl with now wide eyes and gripping the covers tightly.

"I-i didn't know what was happening, but her son.. h-he just suddenly took me to his room and.. and started touching me… He was touching me in certain places a-and I… I was trying to tell him to stop and I tried to get away, but.. he would just take me back and continue to touch me.." She tried to explain as her face was unbelievably frightened. Kaoru just looked at her with disbelief and concern. "I was so uncomfortable. I told my sister what happened and I told the whole family, but… he would just make up lies a-and then Ame was calling me rude that I would talk about her family like that. My dad and mom believed me, but if his wife didn't believe me then there was nothing I could do. I've never experienced anything like that in my life…"

"I can understand how you've never experienced anything like that in your life... It never seemed like you've ever experienced sexual harassment." Kaoru stated as he was gripping his hands tightly. He watched as she nodded her head.

"Exactly. So then suddenly my body started acting all weird… I end up puking sometimes when I see boys and when they touch me, it's like my body moves on its own to push them away…" She explained as looked at him and Kaoru continued to stare at her.

"I'm sorry to hear that happened to you. It must've been a horrible experience… I wish there was something I could've done, Maika…" Kaoru stated as he looked at her with a concerned a sadden look. However, he only saw as she gave him a confused look.

"What are you talking about? I'm Kagami…" She announced as she looked at him completely. Kaoru cocked an eyebrow confused and leaned back. "Did you think I was Maika this whole time?"

"Yes… be-because your sister seemed like Kagami and Hikaru followed her… and you just seemed like Maika and... I really thought you were your sister…" Kaoru explained as he stood up and backed up with an ashamed expression. Kagami sat up and looked at him with sadden disbelief. "I'm so sorry…"

"Can you really not tell the difference between us?" She asked him a concerned look. Before he got to answer, the door opened and revealed a disappointed Maika and a guilty Hikaru.

"Maika?" Kaoru asked as he looked at her walk towards her sister's bed.

"Kagami?" Hikaru questioned as he slowly walked towards his brother. "I mistook your sister as you…"

"And I mistook Kagami as Maika…" Kaoru announced as he glanced at his brother. They then both glanced at the girl twins. Kagami gave Hikaru a sad expression while Maika looked at Kaoru for a quick second and then glanced down in disappointment.

"Wh-why did you have to change your looks?" Hikaru hesitantly asked. Maika moved Kagami to lie back down and then stood up to walk over to their dresser.

"Ame was complaining about how we looked, so our mom and dad wanted us to change to our natural look…" She explained as she took out a folded clean shirt and then walked back to Kagami's bed.

"Can you really not tell the difference between us?" Kagami asked again as she shook her head in disappointment and with cocked eyebrows. The twin's glanced at each other while looking down. "I thought you would've been able to tell us apart since Maika and I were able to tell you guys apart…"

"This is surely disappointing…" Maika muttered as she looked down and then glanced at them with the exact same look Kagami was giving them. When both boys saw that they both were giving them the same look, the really noticed that both of them were exactly identical. They couldn't handle that they mistook the girls they liked as the other, so they dashed out of the room and out of the apartment without another word.

The girl twin's just stayed in their room with a disappointment aura until Kagami threw up again on the bed because of what happened. The boy's, on the other hand, just continued to run until they were out of the neighborhood, and once they were out, they slowly walked and glanced towards each other a few times. They felt really ashamed because Hikaru liked Kagami and Kaoru liked Maika, but when they look alike, they can't even tell them apart.

Even when the girl's were able to enter into their little world because someone real were able to tell them apart, it was as if that moment, the boy's were pushed out of the girl's little world and weren't allowed to enter because of their mistake.

"We really messed up…" They both muttered as they grabbed each other's hands and looked down while walking back home for the day.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was a bit messy and long and sorry if it wasn't that good either. I felt iffy about this chapter anyways. ****Anyways, I don't know when I'll update again, but encouraging me might help it to go faster. ****I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review with positive or negative comments? Byes! :]**


	14. Authors Notice!

**Hello, everyone! It is the author, Mikairi, of "If You Knew Me!"**

**I just want to apologize for never updating this story in a while. Even though it was winter break, I was extremely busy and not to mention, extremely lazy. I almost wanted to stop writing for a bit because I was also "depressed" and was just never in the mood to do anything.**

**So, I would just like to point out that I have been on the case of Writer's Block for the next chapter. Yes, I do have an idea, but it hasn't been fully thought out yet, so if any of you guys would like to provide some kind of idea then I'll be happy to hear it. If any are good and goes along with the plot, then I'll be happy to use it. You can just simply review your idea or message me.**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this. I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and have a Happy New Year! :]3**


	15. ANOTHER Authors Notice!

**Hello, everyone! It is the author, Mikairi, of "If You Knew Me!".. again.**

**Again, sorry for never updating in awhile. I'm thinking about starting up again with my stories. I'm feeling less "depressed" than I did before, so I may be able to start up stories again. However, I'm so busy playing Diablo 3, it's my CHILDHOOD LOVE. Sorry, that is one obstacle I may come across that prevents me from writing. But I'll try my best to focus on writing.**

**Just like before, I do still have writer's block on this story. I will continue tonight or something, but I fear it may not go well nor be how I actually want it to be, SOOOO.. again, if any of you have any ideas, then i'd be happy to hear them.**

**Thank you, again, for taking the time to read this. I hope everyone had a wonderful Fourth of July and enjoy your summer to the fullest! :]3**


	16. And The Tide Rises

**WOO, alright you guys. I am back, for this chapter at least. Haha. Again, sorry for leaving you off at a bad chapter but I have to warn you, I finally came up with an idea to continue the story and I will say, it.. oh wait. I don't want to ruin anything that'll be coming up. So, just enjoy this chapter as much as you can. :] Also, because I have been away for quite some time, this chapter will probably be shorter than usual and kind of to the point.**

**Also, if any of my readers read or watch One Piece and Teen Titans, I have started a story about them, but because I haven't really updated in a while, there is only two chapters. Hopefully, I'll continue them as well.**

**-SilentXFreak ; Mikairi**

Chapter 13 – And The Tide Rises

"You guys.." Haruhi muttered as she plopped down on the floor and held her head. Every Host Club was in her house with either a gloomy aura or shocked expression except for Tamaki. "What did you guys do? How can you possibly make things any worse? I don't understand." A few of them groaned as the word "worse" rang through their ears.

"We thought we understood them.." Hikaru stated as he placed his arm over his eyes.

"But we couldn't even tell them apart.." Kaoru followed after as he placed his head on his brothers shoulder. Haruhi looked at them with confusion.

"Takashi.. Am I really the cause for Sukina's problem? I'm sad. I don't want Sukina to have any problems.." Mitsukuni mumbled sadly as tears ran down his cheek. "Everything is my fault.." Haruhi stared at Mitsukuni with sympathy.

Takashi looked down at his cousin before placing the palm of his hand on his forehead. "Maybe it would have been best if I let her win.." Takashi muttered to himself as he closed his eyes and slightly placed his hand over them. Haruhi sighed as she looked to the side. Noticing, Kyouya, she flinched. Kyouya had a terrifying shocked look.

"That girl. Just what am I suppose to do about this. I can't just call the guards. She'll probably hate me for taking her parents away. What should I do? This is so troublesome.." Kyouya rambled as he had stiffed hands in front of him. Haruhi sweat dropped and quickly stood up.

"Come on, you guys. You messed up.. big time.. But it's not over. You guys can still do something about it. Those girls.. you've become a big part of their life whether you know it or not." Haruhi advised with hands on her hips. She then faced the twins. "Look, sure you couldn't tell them apart. But, you like Kagami and you like Maika. It's not the other way around. Use the reasons why you like them to tell them apart. What's special about them individually?" Hikaru and Kaoru glanced at each other before looking down.

Haruhi then faced the cousins. "And even if you guys were the reasons why they are in trouble, I'm sure they enjoyed what you made them realize. Sukina loved sweets so much and refused to eat them after someone she loved broke up with her. Hunny, you made her love sweets again. Have you ever seen Sukina look that happy besides when she's with her friends? And Takashi, Naoya hated martial arts fearing no one would accept her for her talent. But you did. Do you know how much that means to her. Not only did she lose for the first time which she actually liked because it was new to her, but you acknowledged her for her ability and reason. You made her happy and fight again when no one else could." Mitsukuni whimpered while Takashi looked down.

Hesitating, Haruhi faced Kyouya. He no longer had his shocked expression but appeared as though he didn't want to listen. Haruhi sighed. "Kyouya, you're actually worried that she'll hate you if you make an unwise decision." Kyouya's eyes slightly widened. "You know so much about her now. Her history, background, family, everything. You know her reasons and feelings. You understand how she feelings about academic achievement. The thing is, you like spending time with her. And I know she feels the same way. Both of you have the most complicated understand in having feelings, but that's what brings you guys together. Do you think she would have actually snuck out of the house? I don't know so, but it was you that went with her. She acknowledges you just as much as you acknowledge her."

"You know? Haruhi is actually right. These girls are grateful to you. They couldn't open their hearts to anyone until us." Tamaki informed as he sat on the couch and looked to the side like he usually would when he's serious.

"They are just angry and in trouble. They said unnecessary things, but they don't really mean it. I'm sure hurt and sadness was in their expressions and voices. They expected more from the guys they liked who they thought liked them back to understand what they were going through. Give it another go. But think more clearly." Haruhi suggested as she walked into the kitchen to prepare drinks.

* * *

"Noisy.." Naoya muttered as she fluttered her eyes open. She groaned as she sat up from her bed and walked out the door. "Oh, goodmorning, father..." She stared dead straight at her father, but in response, he narrowed his eyebrows and looked away. Without looking down, her father walked right by her. "A new school, huh?" Naoya looked down a bit hurt but shook her head trying to get the thoughts and feelings away.

"Again!" Naoya heard voices down the hall. Naoya groaned again as she walked down the hall while rubbing her head. She slid the door roughly and looked into the room. There stood ten males in sportswear and they were looking at Naoya with surprise. "O-oh, goodmorning Ms. Narita. Ho-how are you thi-"

"What are you guys doing in here?" She mumbled with tired eyes. She crossed her arms and stared angrily but tiredly at them. The boys flinched and went down on their knees. She looked to the side and thought that maybe she hadn't lost all respect in the house because some didn't know what happened.

"W-we wanted to have a morning exercise routine but had nowhere to go. We found this room and decided to use it.." One male muttered as he looked up at Naoya.

"This room is old. Because this is a traditional Japanese home, the wooden floor isn't very stable. Make sure to not do anything dangerous." Naoya ordered as she placed a hand on her head and walked away. As she started walking down the hall, she heard a few "Yes!" and "Thank you very much!" from the boys. She shook her head before walking down the stairs.

"Ah, Naoya. I missed you dear!" She heard a cheery voice after the noise of a door closing. Naoya looked to the side and saw her step-mom which made her eyes widened with happiness and quickly hugged her. "How have you been?" Naoya sweat dropped and smiled sheepishly.

"O-okay.. How was your trip?" She questioned quickly. Her step-mom smiled and held up a bag. Naoya smiled in excitement. "Presents? Sounds wonderful!"

"Why wouldn't I bring presents?" She laughed. She then patted Naoya on the shoulder and started walking. "I'm going to go greet your father now. Bring Sukina out after a bit and we can all spend time together. Oh, and I heard from your father that you and Sukina will be moving to a new school again. I hope everything was okay in your old school. Anyways, see you in a bit." Naoya stiffened as she had a worried smile plastered on her face. As her mom walked into another room, Naoya turned around and started walking down another hall.

"Sukina?" Naoya questioned as she stood in front of a closed door. No response was given, but from the other side of the door, the noise of punches and kicks were heard. "I'm coming in.." Naoya opened the door slowly and walked in sluggishly.

"Oh, Naoya. Wha-what are you doing in here?" Sukina tiredly muttered as she kicked a straw dummy five times. Naoya avoided her sisters eyes in pain of what happened. "Is everything okay?"

"That's the question I should be asking you. You shouldn't work all the time. You need to rest your body sometimes.." Naoya mumbled as she leaned against the wall. Sukina walked to the side and rapidly but tiredly punched a wooden dummy a couple times. "Your body isn't use to working out so much. You need to take a break." Slight laughter was heard and so Naoya looked up at her.

"Silly.. I can't disappoint father. If I train ahead and show him how quickly i've gotten better, then maybe he'll praise me." Sukina smiled at her with sadness. Naoya looked sadly and worried at her sister as she noticed Sukina had bruises on her face and body. "Anyways, what are they doing up there? Th-they're very loud."

"They are doing some morning exercise." Naoya answered as she walked up to her sister. As she got closer, she noticed Sukina's cheeks were very red and her breathing was heavy. "Sukina, you should really take a break.. I'm worried.."

"I'm fine, Naoya. Do-don't worry... about.. me." Sukina slowly mumbled as she suddenly collapsed on the tatami mats. Naoya's eyes widened and she got on her knees to picked her up slowly.

"Oh no! Sukina, you're burning up!" Naoya shouted as she quickly wiped the sweat away from her face and neck. Sukina didn't respond back so Naoya shook her a bit. "Hey, Sukina. Sukina! Somebody! Dad! Mom!" Suddenly, the ceiling began crumbling, so Naoya looked up with confusion.

"WHOA!" Naoya heard as the floor cracked and medium sized pieces of wood began to fall. Naoya's eyes widened and winced as the pieces began to hit her body. As first instinct, Naoya desperately wanted to take care of Sukina's body so she hovered over her and held her tight as the floor completely cracked and the boys from the top floor crashed onto the bottom floor.

"Ugh, man.. What just happened?" A boy questioned as he rubbed his head. A couple boys winced in pain as they tried to get up and the others brushed off the pieces off themselves.

"Where ar- MS. NAOYA AND SUKINA! ?" A boy shouted in complete and utter shock as he stared down at a bleeding and unconscious Naoya and a heavily breathing Sukina. "Oh, man! What have we done! ?"

* * *

"Wh-What is it that you wanted, Mom, Dad?" Hisako stuttered as she looked to the side. Her mom grunted in annoyance while her dad crossed his arms. "Is everything okay? I haven't been disobeying you.."

"We know that already!" Her mother shouted at her. She turned around, took something off the coffee table and shoved it towards Hisako. Hisako cocked her eyebrows in confusion and looked at what appeared to by a flyer and a brochure.

"Oh.. it appears to be a program that will definitely get you into a medical career..." Hisako muttered as she stared sadly at the papers. "Of course I'll do it.. if you want me to do it.. A doctor.." Hisako dropped her arms and looked down at the floor.

"We knew you would say that so go start packing." Her dad informed as her mom held her hands up and turned around. Hisako's eyes slightly widened with a questionable look. "I said go pack."

"Wh-what are you talking about? Why do we have to pack up?" Hisako questioned as she took a step forward. Her dad rolled her eyes before snatching the paper from her hands and held it up in front of her.

"The program is in Northern Japan. We don't exactly have the money to move there, but they said that as long as you keep up the grades you have now, then the program will even supply the living expenses." Her dad answered as he shoved the paper back at her and turned around to watch tv. "We are going to leave in a few days. Go pack up. Now." Hisako thought about, desperately not wanting to pack up.

"Classes.. what about the classes? It's the middle of the school year right now. I'm not even in college.." Hisako argued as she looked at her father with hope she'll be excused. Her father smirked and looked back at the tv.

"They liked your grades and said they'd be happy to let you in early. They said you'll be able to catch up quickly and learning will be a breeze. That's why you must keep up your grades. We told you that doing good in school will be beneficial." Her father answered as he flipped the channel. Hisako crumbled up the papers with one hand while she placed the other on her head.

"Bu-but, I don't want to move.. Isn't this too sudden..?" Hisako muttered as she stared at the floor in shock. Her mother walked back up to her and grabbed her roughly by the wrist.

"Why are you arguing! ? You even said that you'll do it, right! ? You don't want to end up like me and your father. You need to work hard! So go pack up now!" Her mother shouted as she tossed her wrist to the side and angrily walked into the kitchen. Hisako continued to stare at the ground with shock as she slowly walked her way into her room.

"I don't want to move.. I don't want to move.." Hisako mumbled to herself as she laid face flat on her bed. She looked to the side and saw the crumbled pieces of paper. Her eyes started tearing up as she flicked the papers off her bed. "I don't want to move.." Hisako stood up and rushed towards her phone. As she tried to send a text message to Naoya and Kagami, a notice appeared on the phone saying it had been cut off. Hisako's eyes widened with slight anger and worry.

"I need to warn someone.. I don't want to move.." Hisako quietly muttered to herself as she shut her eyes tightly. Thinking, she quietly opened her window and dashed out onto the streets. "I've got to tell someone, anyone.." Just as she was about to cross the streets, she tried her phone once more. Angry that her phone was no longer useful, she slammed it onto the concrete floor and run across the street. While looking at one direction first, Hisako saw someone looking familiar.

"Ma'am! Watch out!" Hisako heard a women's voice. Fearing just what needed to be watched, Hisako quickly looked towards the other side and in that split second, Hisako collided with a car and flipping over it upon impact. A few people screamed and gasped at the scene that just happened in front of them and the man ran out of his car.

"I.. I didn't see her right away.. She just ran out of nowhere.." The man tried to explain as he looked at the limp body on the road. "Call th- Someone call the ambulance!"

* * *

"Ah, Hitoshi. Thank you again for delivering such a fine ingredient. I'm sure the girls will love it and it'll help my daughter with her illness." Hana bowed as thanks and watched as her neighbor left their apartment. Hana looked down sadly as she thought about a conversation she had with Hitoshi and Bernard and the twin's father. "What a burden for the girls.."

"Yes, mom? You called?" Maika asked out as she walked by the kitchen while Kagami had draped a blanket over her body. She still felt very ill and traumatized by what happened at her father's house. Hana stared at her daughters debating in her mind whether it was time to tell them or not. She stared at Maika's and Kagami's innocent eyes and dared not to deceive them anymore.

"Girls.. there is something I need to tell you.." Hana stared as she opened the ingredients Hitoshi brought over. Maika and Kagami slightly relaxed but felt as if something was wrong. "I know this is sudden and we moved only a couple months ago, but I think it's time we move again.."

"Move..? Why move?" Kagami questioned as she tightened the blanket around her body. Maika sadly parted her lips and clung onto Kagami's arm. Hana sighed and took out other ingredients from the cabinet. She then stopped what she was doing and faced the girls.

"Well, the first time we moved was because of the boy that was bothering you and that hurt Maika. You didn't want to tell on him and even if we did, there was no specific evidence to testify against him.." Hana started quietly. Kagami straightened up again feeling as if she knew why they were going to move again. "That boy followed you here and bothered you again.. Not only that, but there was also that incident that happened at your father's house.." Kagami stiffened and Maika sadly glanced at her. "I'm worried for you, dear. I'm worried for both of you. Who knows, Maika.. maybe the boys will start to bother you next. I think it's best we move.."

"Must we really move?" Maika questioned as she let go over her sister and took a step forward. Her mom sadly nodded her head. The twin's sighed at the same time. "Just where are we going to move this time..?" Her mother looked at Maika and then Kagami before looking back at the food.

"America.." Her mom responded quietly but audible. Kagami and Maika gasped in shock. "Your father will provide tickets for all of us and knows someone there who will provide us an apartment for free." Kagami looked down at the floor feeling like it's all her fault that her family has to go through a tough time.

"A-america? Why so far away?" Maika questioned as she grabbed her moms arm and tugged on it like a little kid. Hana faced her and saw both girls looking down. She sadly smiled before placing a hand on Maika's shoulder and a hand on Kagami's head.

"Its the best way to get away. That Taro guy won't be able to travel that far and your step brother won't have any interaction with you again. We can completely start over. No worries about them." She answered. Hana heard sniffling and looked at Kagami. Hana's sad smile vanished. "I'm sorry, honey.. It's for th-"

"I know, mom.. You're just worried about us. We understand. It's okay." Kagami interrupted as she looked at her mom with a big smile. Maika looked at her sister with sadness before letting go of her mom and walking out of the kitchen. Kagami continued to smile at her mom while Hana just slowly smiled back. "When do we leave?"

"In a couple weeks. Probably next month." Hana responded as she slowly faced back at her cooking. Kagami mumbled a bit as an "okay" response and walking out into the living room to be with her sister. Hana sadly looked down. "Just as they were living well and the girls were getting along with others.." Hana looked out into the living room before facing her food and preparing again. She then suddenly stopped and looked around.

"Girls.. I know this is unfortunate, but do you think you can quickly run down to the supermarket and get some chinese celery and leeks?" She questioned loud enough for the girls to hear. "There should be some money under the clothes."

"Okay, mom. We'll be right back." Both girls answered loud enough before placing shoes on and walking out with just pajamas.

"Be safe" They heard their mother as they closed the door and started walking out of their neighborhood. Just before they got close to the city streets, both girls were pushed to the ground from behind.

"Hey! What was that for! ? "Maika shouted angrily as she rubbed her chin and turned around to see someone they didn't want to see.

"Ta-tar-" Kagami began just before slightly puking to the side. Maika held up a fist angrily but scrunched up her eyebrows as she noticed that Taro didn't look too well. Despite the fact that he didn't look to well, Maika was still angry and got close to her sister.

"What do you wa-" Maika was brutally interrupted as Taro violently kicked Maika in the stomach to get her away from Kagami. While Maika was groaning in pain, Taro grabbed Kagami by the wrist and tried to pick her up but Kagami snatched back her hand.

"Don't touch me!" Kagami shouted as she looked at him and her surrounds in fear and her experience with her step brother. Kagami then hesitantly stood up with a fist in front of her. Maika quickly stood up slightly still in pain from being kicked in the stomach.

"What do you wa-"

"Mai-!"

Without a single word, Taro hit Maika and then Kagami from behind their necks completely knocking them both unconscious. Taro sighed and held his forehead a bit feeling dizzy before carrying Kagami over his shoulder and glaring at Maika and the direction of their apartment. He then looking over his shoulder to look at Kagami. "You're not leaving this time.." Sighing, he started walking away leaving Maika on the floor.

* * *

**Alright. And this was the chapter! Sorry if it appeared undetailed. As I said in the beginning, it was going to go kind of straight to the point. I tried to put in as much detail as I needed to explain upcoming chapters, but I still feel like it was no good. Anyways, I apologize so deeply if I end up not updating in such a long time again..****I hope you enjoyed this chapter though! Review with positive or negative comments? Byes! :]**


	17. Rising Chance

**One other reason that I haven't been making my stories as often as I had before, is because I'm in Texas visiting my sister till the 10th of August. We are usually watching Supernatural or going places, so I haven't really been on my computer, to say the least. Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter.**

**-SilentXFreak ; Mikairi**

Chapter 14 – Rising Chance

"What do you mean you guys haven't done anything yet?" Haruhi questioned as she stared at the boys with disbelief. The Host Club hung their heads in shame or placed the palm of their hand on their heads. "It's been like three days since we've had the conversation to try again. And you guys haven't done anything at all? Not even call?"

"I don't think we have the courage.." Hikaru stared as he sat on the floor and brought his knees close to his chest. ".. to see them after our mistake.." Kaoru finished as he did the same and leaned against Hikaru's back. They both then faced Haruhi and looked down. "Plus, Kagami has that traumatic reaction when she sees guys.." Haruhi sighed and slouched with a sweatdrop.

"I don't think we can face Naoya or Sukina either.." Mitsukuni muttered as he desperately hugged his bunny. Takashi sat close to his cousin as he glanced at the floor. "I mean, we don't even know what happened to Sukina and Naoya was really angry with us.. it was kind of.. scary.."

"She was really disappointed and told us to go away.." Takashi spoke quietly. "She was so.. angry."

"Anyways, would get even more in trouble if I showed up with her parents in presence." Kyouya informed as he looked awfully concerned with the palm of his hand on his head. "It would also be troublesome if she insulted me again.." Haruhi grew a vein and stomped her feet.

"Seriously? Then are you guys just going to let them be and stay in trouble? With all respect, this is partly your responsibility. You guys need to face your fears to those you care for. If you guys truly cared for them, you would all you can to hel-" Haruhi was suddenly interrupted when Tamaki loudly cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him as he had an uncomfortable and worried expression. He stood up and walked around the room.

"There's a problem." Tamaki bluntly announced. Everyone questioned his statement and Tamaki just sat back down on the chair and crossed his legs. "As the King, I felt as though I was responsible for the involvement of the girls. My lovely daughters have fallen for you all before you could notice your own and theirs. And because I felt responsible, I thought I should apologize to the girls and get them to understand everything." Haruhi looked at Tamaki with a question of non-understanding. Tamaki sighed and closed his eyes. "On the day Haruhi told you all to give it another go, I decided to send a text message to Kagami, Hisako and Naoya. However, it has been three days since and I have not received a reply from either of them. I sent numerous text messages, but still no reply. I left voicemails and tried to contact their parents, but nothing worked either."

"Well, Naoya's and Sukina's father, is pretty strict and disappointed in them. They know who we are now, so I suppose he just didn't want to answer the calls." Mitsukuni explained as he tightened his hug on his bunny in fear.

"Same for Hisako. Her parents are completely insane and inhumane. Excuse my language, but they are just the worst. Abusing her and telling her she's not suppose to have friends. No more contact. I'm sure they wouldn't want any calls from _anyone_." Kyouya explained as he shook his head in the memory of how Hisako's parents treated her in front of him. Tamaki then lifted a finger up and stared straight at Kyouya.

"The thing is, my father has told me that your father found out Hisako is in the hospital as we speak." Tamaki informed as his gaze became tense. Kyouya's and Haruhi's eyes widened in shock while others gasped lightly in question. "I've requested that they don't contact her parents in fear her parents will not want any treatments because of the cost, but she is seriously injured and we are not allowed to visit her at this time.."

"What happened to her! ?" Kyouya shouted in worry and shock. Everyone glanced at how Kyouya responded but understand what he was feeling. Tamaki crossed his arms and looked down.

"My father does not know. Your father has not said anything yet either." He responded calmly. Kyouya continued to hold worry and shock as he leaned back on his seat and looked down. Haruhi sighed and stood up with hands on her hips.

"Alright, that's it. I know what we should do." She began as she stared strongly at each male in the room. "I say we visit the girls _together_. If it's difficult to understand what you should say or do, we'll all be there to give a hand."

"Thats a good idea. It'll also show that all of us care of them, not just one individual." Tamaki added as he stood up and walked his way over to Haruhi. Haruhi simply rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her chin.

"Anyways, we will all visit Naoya and Sukina first because it'll be easiest. Then, hopefully, we will be able to visit Hisako at the hospital. Lastly, we'll visit Kagami and Maika. Got it?" Haruhi asked as she stared at the boys with narrowed eyebrows. She watched as they slowly nodded their heads. In response, she nodded her head as well. "Alright. We'll go tomorrow. Everyone rest up and clear your minds. No more mistakes. We can do this."

* * *

**Alright. Sorry for this short chapter, but I just wanted to make sure that I had something up before I end up not updating again in a really long time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter though! Review with positive or negative comments? Byes! :]**


	18. The Ultimate Awakening 1

**Hello, my lovely readers. I wasn't planning on added this side note, but I just wanted to warn you that I'm absolutely not good at writing fight scenes. It's still something that I need to work and study on. So I deeply apologize for the poorly detailed or no detailed action scenes. Enjoy these three parts.**

**-SilentXFreak ; Mikairi**

Chapter 15 – The Ultimate Awakening Part 1

The atmosphere was certainly tense. Dreadful feelings lingered through and around. Guilt and shame and pain.

It was such a slow movement but everyone knew that they had to be strong and focused than they ever were before. They knew it was nothing like the Host Club. This was the real deal. Real feelings and real situations. Reality never struck them so hard because even though expectations were high, sweets were considered weak and identification was never identified, being abused and harassed was something they never had to come across before. They just couldn't let it slip right through their fingers.

"We're here." Takashi interrupted the silence. Mitsukuni flinched as he came back to reality and stared at the big home with frightened eyes. Mitsukuni slowly and hesitantly climbed off of his cousins shoulder and began fiddling with his fingers. Tamaki and Haruhi glanced down at Mitsukuni and then up at Takashi with worry.

"Are you guys ready?" Haruhi asked as she took a step forward. Takashi, at first, hesitated before he confidently nodded his head. Mitsukuni, on the other hand, took a deep breath, shook his hands and stretched his neck from side to side. Lastly, he gulped and nodded his head once.

"Hold on." Mitsukuni muttered as he glanced to the side. Everyone did the same to see a male doctor casually stop by the gates and walk through. As he was out of sight, everyone looked at Kyouya.

"He's not one of mine." He informed as he fixed his glasses feeling slightly unrecognized. Takashi and Mitsukuni glanced at each other before nodding their head and began walking towards the gates. Everyone just simple followed behind.

"O-oh. Welcome back Mr. Haninozuka. If you are here to see the daughters, I'm afraid I cannot let you." One of the guards spoke with a sweat drop on the side of his forehead. Without questioning, Mitsukuni's eyes sharpened and lost its innocence.

"Let us pass. That is an order." He spoke with much seriousness. The guards began to sweat even more and gulped deeply before silently opening the gates. "Don't worry. I'll make sure you guys don't get in trouble." Both guards bowed as they let everyone through. Half way to the doors of the big home, Mitsukuni sighed sadly for being demanding but slightly let it by as Takashi placed a hand on his head.

Once they got to the door, they noticed it was slightly left open. Everyone glanced at each other for a second before quietly sneaking inside. "Hello? Sorry for intruding..." Haruhi quietly spoke. No response was given, so they completely walked in and found no one in sight. They saw what appeared to be the den room on one side, a long narrow hallway on the other side and the main hall with stairs in front of them. "What a beautiful traditional home.."

"Who said that?" A faint voice was heard from another room. The Host Club cupped their mouth to stay quiet but slowly started their way down the main hallway. "Whatever. So what are you going to do, huh?" They continued to hear followed by a thud to the floor. "You're so pathetic and no fun when you're like that. I'm out." The Host Club heard the footsteps fade away and so they took the opportunity to peek into the room.

What they saw was surprising. On the floor, a girl with long black hair that was tied up in a pony tail had a cast on her right leg and a bandage over her right eye. Not only that, but she had a bandage around her head and arms with slight blood still seeping through. Unaware of the people in front of her, she grunted in anger and slammed a bruised fist on the wooden floor.

"Naoya? Is that you?" Haruhi questioned as she bluntly ran up to her and aided her. Naoya's one eye widened in shock and looked up at everyone that was staring down at her with worry and confusion. Because of shame and the anger for what has been done to her family because of them, she bite her bottom lip and slapping Haruhi's hands away. Naoya grabbed her crutches, stood up and turned around.

"Leave right now. I don't want to see any of you." She quietly demanded as she slowly left the living room, only the noise of the crutches hitting the floor. Everyone glanced at Mitsukuni and Takashi, but Mitsukuni just simply looked at his cousin with worry. Takashi silently watched over Naoya as she disappeared into the dark halls. A balled up fist on both hands. There wasn't really much he could do. He still felt at fault. He pretty much felt a bit weak because of her and how she appeared to be.

"Di-did they bully her?" Mitsukuni stuttered in sadness. He had watery eyes and held his hands together. "Did they bully her so much that she ended up with a bad leg and a bad eye?" Takashi grunted in anger and shame as he dropped his head and closed his eyes. Both Mitsukuni and Takashi felt a hand on their shoulder, so they turned around.

"Let's go find Sukina." Takashi suggested as he looked down at his short cousin. Mitsukuni flinched a bit but slowly nodded his head. He was a little afraid of Sukina's situation. If Naoya was treated badly and even injured, then what about Sukina? It was a simple assumption, considering the vivid remembrance of their first encounter with their father. He degraded and insulted the both of them. Something must have happened to Sukina.

Not wanting to appear completely rude, knowing they had no guidance around the home, they decided to check the narrow hallway first, before the stairs. It was quite a long hallway, but appeared to only have two doors on both sides. Both widely separated from the other. All the doors had labels, "Training Room", "Dojo Area", "Private", "Master Training".

First door was the Training Room. They knocked about three times before slowly opening the door. However, no one was in there and all there was were simple exercising equipment - dumbbells, treadmills, weight benches - and a few punching bags and a couple wooden posts that seem to have barely been used. Appearing, it would lead to no information, they went to the other side's first door, "Dojo Area".

They did the same of knocking three times and then entering. Unlike the other one, there were about seven people inside. One appeared as the instructor, while the other six were like students. They were training with no aware of the Host Club, so they left the room not wanting to disturb.

On the same side, they went to the next door, "Private". Everyone hesitated before slowly opening the door. At first, it was slightly hard to open, so Takashi had to jiggle the doorknob a bit and push it open with his shoulders. They figured it hadn't been messed with for a long time. The room was completely dark and so they turned on the lights, only to be surprised. In the middle was a picture of a women with flowers and items around it. Haruhi and Tamaki knew exactly what it was about, as Haruhi had the same set up in her home. Knowing that they had entered into their home without anyone completely knowing, Haruhi and Tamaki walked up to the set and formally paid their respects. The others got the idea and did the same. After for a bit, they looked around the room and noticed tons of trophies and ribbons and certificates. Pictures and videotapes. Various martial arts weapons behind glass cases and martial arts clothing. Some of them appeared to have been for Naoya's father, however, the latest they could find was when Naoya was just about six. The rest had been for Naoya. The weapons, clothing, trophies, etc., all for Naoya. There was a big gap from her rewards, however. She has been an excellent fighter since she was just four and gained excellent and protégée rewards until the age of six. After six, there was an eight year gap, before she started getting rewards again at the age of fourteen. However, the rewards stopped again after she was seventeen, a little moreover before transferring to Ouran. Takashi and Mitsukuni could only guess it was the time when her boyfriend broke up with her for being extremely good. It must have been quite some time ago.

Leaving that room, they went to the next door, "Master Training." Unfortunately, the door had "do no enter" and "caution" signs across the door and such. However, feeling rebellious, they decided to open the door still, which to their luck, wasn't locked. They slowly opened the master door and right in their view was a pile of debris with a medium amount of blood stain on the tatami mats. The Host Club practically widened their eyes and one-by-one, they slipped through the signs and walked in. The "Master's Training" room was surely different than the "Training Room" as this room had more and ruined wooden and straw posts, actual various martial arts weapons against the walls and in racks, torn up punching bags, bloody wing chun practice posts, and other various destroyed hardcore equipment. It pretty much shocked the entire group, even Takashi and Mitsukuni for even they didn't have to experience anything like this in their dojo. While some roamed around the big training room, others checked out the pile of debris in the middle. Kyouya, Takashi and Mitsukuni looked up and saw that the ceiling had a huge hole in which the room above was clearly viewable. An assumption was made that the blood on the mats was Naoya's as she was still bleeding in certain places. Not baring to see anymore, they all left in question and hurt and decided to start up the stairs.

Once they got upstairs, there was nothing very unique. Just a simple narrow hallway again with three doors on each side. None of the doors had labels on them, so it took them awhile to decide if they should proceed or not. However, before taking a notice on the first doors, they saw the same male doctor walk out of the second door from the right side. Without the male caring for the group of teens, he bowed to show respect and continued his way out until the Host Club heard the door shut from downstairs. Mitsukuni and Takashi glanced at each other and before entering Mitsukuni gulped and patted his cheeks for nodding towards Takashi.

As soon as the door creaked open, they could hear one of those heart monitors beeping normally. Mitsukuni's eyes widened and quickly swung the door completely open to see the first thing to be Sukina laying on the bed unconscious and then a women zoned out by the bed. Quiet gasps reeled the zoned out women back into consciousness and stood up.

"Who are you? And who let you guys in? I requested no visitors for the month." She spoke in a husky voice, her eyes clearly tired and out of it. Mitsukuni began stuttering as he began to look back and forth between the women and Sukina. While Haruhi, Tamaki and Kyouya walked up to the lady, Takashi patted Mitsukuni on the back and they both walked up to Sukina.

"Hello. We are friends with Sukina and Naoya. Because we haven't seen them nor received any news, we decided to come visit them. We were allowed entrance through special privileges. We apologize for visiting suddenly." Kyouya properly informed as the three of them bowed for respect. The women slightly glared at them and then looked at Sukina.

"Oh.. okay. Well my name is Leika Narita. Sukina's mother. As you can see she is gravely ill, so could you guys please leave? It's best that she rests comfortably." Leika suggested as she walked over to the bed to pat Sukina on the head and then walked towards the door. "The next time something wrong has been done to my child, you have better let me know. I wish for nothing like this to happen again." The Host Club watched as she left the room angrily, leaving the rest of the hosts to walk up to the bed.

"Just what happened?" Tamaki quested as he shook his head and sadly looked at the girl laying on the bed.

"First, Naoya is severely injured with people abusing her," Hikaru spoke as he placed a hand on his chin.

"and now Sukina is terribly ill." Kaoru finished as he placed has elbow on his brothers shoulder. Takashi balled up his fist and looked to the side while Mitsukuni hung his head trying not to cry.

"What are you guys doing here?" They heard with a voice completely drenched with anger. Everyone turned around and noticed Naoya outside with the door partly open. Everyone flinched back as they noticed just how anger Naoya was as she pushed the door open and took her time to come inside. Just before closing the door, she stuck her head out to look left and right before quietly closing the door. "I asked, 'what are you doing here?' Didn't I tell you to leave? And now you roam around my house like you were allowed inside?" Her voice quiet but coated in hatred.

"Naoy-"

"Don't say my name. I'm not longer giving you guys permission to say my name." She ordered as she interrupted Haruhi from speaking. Naoya gulped with a sweat drop, giving everyone the hint that she was holding back and didn't mean what she said.

"I'm sorry." Takashi spoke in the silence. Everyone looked at him and saw that he was staring straight at Naoya. Naoya, in the other hand, slightly blushed while her expression was still angry and flinched slightly. "For the past few days, I was thinking I shouldn't have told your ex that I beat you in a practice run. I could only assume that he told everyone here and now you were no longer respected. That's why you hat-"

"That's right! You shouldn't have said anything. Matter of fact, you should of considered our uproar when we told you that you'll only bring misfortune and mishaps and that you shouldn't get involved with us." She spoke angrily as she pointed at herself and at Sukina. Then for a couple seconds, she stopped speaking before water started to form on her eyes. However, not wanting to appear weak and knowing she hasn't cried directly in front of others, she turned around and placed one of her arms across her eyes. No one dared to say anything, but besides the noise of the monitor, they heard sniffling coming from the girl in front of them. And after just a few more seconds, she sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Why did it have to turn out like this? I just don't get it.."

"Nao-"

"Don't say my name I said!" Naoya shouted as she positioned her head down with a tight fist. "Just don't call me. Don't call for me. Don't try to explain. Don't ask questions. Just don't do anything." Everyone watched as she slowly brought her hand to her face and held it there for a bit. She then turned a bit to the side and they could all see her with a small sad smile. "Um, yeah, it's nothing you should be completely concerned about, you know. This is between my family and I.."

"Na- What do you mean?" Haruhi hesitated before making the mistake of getting yelled at again.

"Um.." Naoya began as she gulped and looked at the ceiling again. "You know, I'm very serious about what I do and how I take care of my family.. Lately, because of you guys, my sister and I haven't really been doing a good job in doing our duties.. But, in a sense, it's really our fault for letting ourselves lose focus. So it was wrong of me to blame everything on you."

"No, we are at fau-"

"Let me finish." Naoya uneasily interrupted Takashi. Takashi stiffened and blinked a couple times while Naoya turned for the window. "My father.. he is very traditional and even more serious than us about respect, honor and duty. He refuses to accept the fact that his daughters are not respected nor filled with honor and doesn't complete their duty. For the past three years, my father slowly tried developing Sukina into me since I was already strong and respected. Sukina slowly tried to give up sweets at the beginning and it was officially off her love list after her boyfriend broke up with her. Then, Sukina was trained to care less about others and be more cold and reserved and hateful, hence when you guys first met us in class. With her friends though, she could always act playful.. an off and on switch. But the more we hung out with you guys, the more it was hard for her to control the off and on switch at home.. Father began to see her act more childish whenever she was at home and would eventually see her eating sweets with me at night. Three years of father making Sukina into me was destroyed... In the end, father decided to give her the grand training.. If you guys were rude enough to go through my home, I'm sure you've been inside the 'Masters Training' where everything was practically used up and bloody.. Father only makes certain people train in that room. Father refused Sukina to leave and made her practice night and day. Making her work harder than her body could handle. Her body eventually became extremely exhausted and her immune system began to fail.. During breaks or when father wasn't with her, Sukina continued to practice so she could be ahead of the game and hopefully be praised by him. In that case, she refused to eat, starving herself and also became dangerously dehydrated. The doctors say she's really strong to hold on for so long but if the accident never happened and she just continued to treat her body like that, then when something more serious happens, they may no longer be able to help her.." Naoya faded and then everyone could she her shaking. " I-i just don't understand why my father can't see the things she does.. He says she's so weak and worthless, but how can you call her that when she tries so hard to be approved. All the time she's done nothing but.. but study hard, encourage him, praise him, be there for him and everything. That is not weak! That is **NOT** worthless!"

"You're right. That is not weak nor worthless." Mitsukuni quietly spoke as he turned around to watch Sukina. He hesitantly reached out and grabbed Sukina's bruised and scabbed hands. "Still soft.." His voice in a whisper. He then looked over his shoulder and noticed Naoya slightly crying by the window, refusing to look at them all. He then faced Sukina but closed his eyes. "You really care for her, Nao.. That's all you really talked about. Her. She must be really happy that you care about her so much.. But, what about yourself? I'm sure Sukina wouldn't want you to leave out yourself.. Tell us, Nao.. About yourself? Why were there so many gaps in your rewards and why doesn't your father have anymore?" Everyone looked down at Mitsukuni and could easily tell that his aura changed. Mitsukuni, however, just looked up at Takashi and nodded his head once. Takashi placed a hand on his head and faced back at Naoya.

"I-I just refused to compete anymore and my father.. he.. he just didn't want to participate in competitions either." Naoya stuttered yet didn't once looked up at them.

"Liar!" Mitsukuni shouted as she shut his eyes and gripped onto Sukina's hands tightly. "That's not what Sukina said!" Naoya's eyes widened with shock as she moved her attention to the unconscious girl. "What happened? We all want to know." Haruhi sweat dropped as she hesitantly stretched her arms towards Mitsukuni because she was confused on why he was acting like that. Without touching him though, Haruhi glanced up at Takashi and noticed as he no longer had a calm expression but an angry one. "Tell us."

Naoya began to shake again as her eyes started to water yet again. She then looked down and then at her hands. "My mo-mother.." She slowly spoke as he continued to stare at her hands and memories began to rush back in. "She was sick.. bu-but father and I never really paid attention to her.. She was so sick that she could never really leave the house, not even get out of bed.. One day, my father and I had separate important competitions to go to.. mother wanted me to stay with her that day and even grabbed my hand to stop me from leaving.. but I.. I snatched my hand back.. and yelled at her.. Fa-father was there too.. he just.. looked at her with hurt and sadness, but he told me that mother would be okay.." Naoya still stared at her hands with shock. Her eyes huge and appeared to slowly lose it's shine. "If only I never left.."

The Host Club only had the idea of what happened, but they refused to say anything as they thought it was too much to even think.

"My father quit competing and only practiced, and it was too much for me to handle.. but my father said I was still too young to worry about it and that I had so much for me to live for. He made me practice and compete still.. and one day.. I got hurt during a competition and lost for the first time.. I was thinking about my mom that time, but father just thought I didn't get enough practice and since he hated weak people, he changed into how he is now. While I quit competing for about eight years, my father started up a dojo and only when I decided to start practicing again because I was being bullied did my father completely grow cold and serious.." Naoya fully explained as she was not gripping her hands tightly. She shut her eyes and then stood up to leave. "We shouldn't stay in the room all day. Sukina doesn't need to hear our voices the whole time. Lets leave.." Everyone slowly agreed and followed Naoya out the door. As they walked downstairs and reached a different room, a male stood smirking.

"Oh, what do we have here? Unwanted guests?" He spoke as he continued to smirk and then began to walk up to Naoya. Naoya narrowed her eyebrows and muttered 'Rei' to her friends. "Come on. You know the rules.. They aren't allow inside!" At that moment, Rei grabbed Naoya's hair and pulled back and then swung his foot to trip her. Naoya fell backwards and winced in pain while he just began laughing. While, Haruhi and Tamaki went by her side to help her up, Rei stopped laughing to find out that Takashi had easily picked him up by the shirt from the back. He's feet off the ground. "Who are you! ?"

"Morinozuka Takashi. I suggest you stop treating her like that. She's already injured." He suggested as he made Rei looked at him. Rei sweat dropped but nervously smirked at him. At the moment, Rei slapped Takashi's hand off him and landed on the ground swiftly.

"You're that guy from before. The one that she lost to, huh?" Rei asked as he cocked an eyebrow and examined Takashi carefully. "Why are you here? Are you guys all lovey-dovey? If so, an even better chance for me to be on a higher level. She'll just lose again and then when I win against you, I'll be even more respected. Marvelous!" He laughed while Takashi held a straight face, completely un-amused nor afraid. "Come on. Give it to me. I'll fight you right here, right now." Rei watched as Takashi made no response nor movement so he just turned around appearing to walk off, but then quickly turned around and tried to go for a punch, but at the instant, Takashi easily grabbed his fist and turned him around to lock him from behind.

"Don't underestimate me." Takashi suggested with anger in his voice. Rei laughed and struggled a little in the position, because Takashi's massive strength was hurting him a little.

"You're the one that shouldn't underestimate me!" He shouted as Rei brought his leg back high enough to kick Takashi from the stomach, but while enduring the kick, Takashi used Rei's leg to flip him around and threw him to the ground hard. Everyone watched as Rei grunted in pain. However, Rei sluggishly but quickly stood up and began to run towards Takashi again. As he got closer, Rei swung his arm towards Takashi's face, but Takashi quickly deflected it by guiding the punch to the side and as an offense, Takahi collided the palm of his hand with Rei's chest causing Rei to stumble back and cough for air. As Takashi firmly stood in place, Rei wiped the beads of sweat on his jaw and looked at Takashi uneasily. "You're seriously strong.. Your punches feel like a ton.. If you didn't have so much strength, I could probably last longer than this. I need to start working out more.." At that, Rei focused back into the fight and started to get in a stance. Both just waited for one to start, so Rei decided to attack first and went for a straight punch, however, Takashi held his fist and upper arm with both hands, kneeled on the floor, and throw his body on the ground once more. Rei grunted yet again but looked back at Takashi with anger. However, not wanting to give up just yet, Rei kicked Takashi's leg making him trip, but as Takashi was about to fall and Rei was about to throw him on his back, Takashi did a front flip with his hands and landed in front of Rei. At that moment, he grabbed Rei by the shirt again and brought him off his feet. Rei struggled to be put down again, but Takashi only stared at him angrily.

"Takashi, stop it.. That's enough.." Naoya begged as she looked at him with worry. Takashi continued to stare at Rei, but because he was still angry, he threw him backwards in which Rei violently landed on a wooden table which broke into pieces. Takashi slowly walked up to Rei who was rubbing his head and crouched to his level.

"I suggest you stop messing with Naoya or I definitely won't hold back. Got it?" Takashi suggested as he angrily stared directly at Rei. Rei slowly and nervously nodded his head, thinking that Takashi was only just taking it easy, before quickly standing up and limping his way out of the room. Takashi, on the other hand, stood up and walked over to Naoya. Without a word, Takashi brought Naoya into a hug with one arm. "Don't treat me like I can't go anything to help you." Naoya's eyes widened as he cheeks slowly started to turn pink. However, because she was injured, she refused to move back suddenly.

"Alright, you guys. Not here. Not now.." Haruhi spoke as she looked off the side with annoyance. Naoya flinched and took Takashi's arm off her and turned around. "What is it?"

"I wonder if they'll understand now.." She muttered to herself. However, feeling like something was off, Naoya turned back around and widened her eyes. Everyone tilted their head a bit to the side confused, before finally turning around to see a big man with a dark aura. "Fa-father.." She looked to the side and saw Rei with a smirk, but looked back at her father with fear.

"How dare you." He spoke in a deep voice. Naoya flinched as her eyes stayed wide. "You really wish to prove that you are weak? You wish to make our family weak? How dare you bring someone to belittle us." Haruhi, even though she was short, walked up to Naoya and placed her arm around her to keep her stable.

"You're only belittling yourself.. by insulting and degrading your own family." Mitsukuni spoke as he wasn't staring at anyone but the ground. "You're the one that is dishonorable and disrespectful.. by the way you treat your family when they try their best." Naoya's father widened his eyes in anger for he was being spoken rudely while denying the fact that it was true. "You're the one not fulfilling your duty.. as a _father_." Naoya's father flinched as he grew even more angry. His fist clearly being clenched tightly. "You're _**disgraceful**_." Mitsukuni finally looked up at the man, but he's eyes were shown to be sharp and completely serious. At that, Naoya's father widened his eyes in shock for being the one called low. Naoya looked down in sadness as it was hurtful hearing someone say that about her father, but she knew it was the truth so she refused to defend him.

"Who are you to say something like that to me! ?" He shouted uneasily yet angrily. Mitsukuni lifted his head up and crossed his arm.

"Mitsukuni. Haninozuka Mitsukuni." He bluntly answered with a confident voice. Naoya's father, without hesitation, stumbled backwards a bit and he was completely in fear now.

"Haninozuka? From the Haninozuka family! ?" He questioned in shock and fear. Haninozuka barely made any movements but from the silence, the answer was obviously a yes. "Ho-how can that be? Wh-why are you here?" Mitsukuni looked upstairs for the direction of where Sukina was and then the other side to where Naoya was standing at. At that, Naoya's father gulped slightly and his eyes began to twitch. "This.. this is insane.. How could you bring someone like him into our household! ? You really do want to belittle ou-"

"Stop blaming everything on your own daughter!" Mitsukuni demanded loudly with narrowed eyebrows. Naoya's father flinched and sweat dropped at the short male. "You need to realize that your daughters are surprising strong in their own ways. Sukina can endure some of the worst pains and Naoya can still put up a front after what happened when she was just a child. You both pushed them past their limits but they still handled everything maturely, and you don't think that is being strong? Both respected you and dared not to strongly go against you in any way and that is being strong considering how you treat them. Strength is not just determined by how you fight or handle physical pain. In any case, I bet you have low endurance and mental strength. If you cease to change, I will bring you down myself." Naoya's father paused for a bit, before obliviously smirking.

"Yourself? I was nervous for nothing! Just what can you do, little boy?" Naoya's father taunted as he crossed his arm and rapidly gained his confidence back. "As you know, you're father was quite the fighter. Even though I fought him once.. and lost.. he is much bigger, daring and not to mention presentable than you. So tell me, just wha-"

"I have exceeded Yorihisa.." Mitsukuni interrupted as he's eyes sharpened yet again. Naoya's father slowly widened his eyes in extreme shock which caused him to stop his breathing for a bit. "I am, by far, the best in Japan as we speak. The best martial arts champion in Japan. By exceeding my own father, I am told not to fully show my ability in public. But if you refuse my demands and continue to treat your daughters this way, then I will not hesitate to show you. I really will show you just how weak you truly are." Mitsukuni threatened as he glanced at Naoya, then at Takashi which he stood next to defiantly as well, and then back at the frightened man.

Feeling deniably ashamed, Naoya's father finally accept defeat and got on his knees and bowed to show complete respect. After a bit of silence, Naoya's father stood up and hung his head before walking out sluggishly. Before anyone else could interact with Naoya who was still slightly in shock, Leika slowly walked into the room appearing as though she had saw everything. She instantly walked up to Takashi, giving him a hug for a couple seconds. As she let go, she placed a hand on his cheek and gave him a heart-warming smile before walking to Mitsukuni. As she reached him, she got on both knees and gave a long tight hug to Mitsukuni.

"Thank you.. Thank you both.. Thank you all for sticking up for my daughter and Naoya. Thank you for being there for them when I couldn't.." She spoke as she quickly began crying on Mitsukuni's shoulder. "If only I had known what was happening to them, I would have never let it happen." At that, she patted Mitsukuni's head and then quickly made her way to Naoya who was slightly crying, but trying to hold as much of it back. "I'm sorry, Naoya.. If only you told me, I would have done something. I would never let you guys go through something like that. Not even you, even though you are not truly my own, but I cherish you very much as much as I cherish Sukina."

"Sorry for not telling you.." Naoya quietly spoke as she looked straight into Leika's eyes. "You didn't know how he really was, but you were happy with him and we didn't want to ruin that. Not only that, but we knew you wouldn't be able to handle it well if you found out what's been happening with us.. I'm sorry.." Leika smiled sadly at Naoya before grabbing her hand.

"Naoya.. I'm going to get a divorce with your father.. and once Sukina is fully recovered.. I would like it if you lived with Sukina and I, Naoya. I'm sure Sukina and I would like it very much if you decided to stay with us.. I think it would be the best for you." Leika brought Naoya into a deep hug and continued to cry, while Naoya slowly and hesitantly hugged her back with a tear or two rolling down her cheeks. Having a women hug her warmly and care for her nicely reminded Naoya of her real mother. Because she was unable to express love nor cherish what was received back then, Naoya wanted to make sure she treated someone as nicely the way they should be treated. At that, Naoya nodded her head and buried her head into Leika's shoulder.

After a bit more talking, Leika thanked everyone as well as knowing the relationship they had with Naoya and Sukina. "No offenses with the doctors you hired to check up on Sukina, but I would rather recommend the doctors from my father's company. They are much more efficient and reliable and is guaranteed to have Sukina recovered in a much earlier time then the other doctors have suggested." Kyouya suggest with a tired and stressed smile. Everyone only thought that through the whole commotion, the thoughts of Hisako's condition bothered him a bit. But they knew how caring Kyouya really was, so it wasn't a surprise that he would suggest such an offer in that condition.

"Knowing you are a friend of my daughters, I will take your word for it." Leika informed as she patted Kyouya on the shoulder lightly and smiled.

"I'll will inform the doctors right away, Ma'am." Kyouya stated as he lazily bowed for thanks and received a bow back from Leika. While Kyouya walked off to the side a bit to make a call, everyone surrounded Naoya to comfort her a bit.

"Isn't that great news?" Hikaru began as he slightly patted Naoya on one side of her back.

"Everything will be better for you!" Kaoru announced as he patted the other side of Naoya's back.

"I'm sure everything was really tough on you. But you're a very strong girl to handle everything well back there." Tamaki praised as he gave off his gentle signature smile. Haruhi playfully shook her head at Tamaki but smiled happily at Naoya. Naoya stared at them with a smile and slightly hugged them for thanks, but she glanced towards Takashi and Mitsukuni who she wanted to give her full hugs to.

As the others moved off to the side to chatter a bit, Naoya walked up to Takashi and instantly hugged him. For the longest time, she hugged Takashi in which he cuddled her just as tightly. "I'm sorry for how I treated you.. Thank you.." She whispered in his ear as she gave him a small two second kiss on the cheek. Takashi was honestly shocked by that action and when she let go, he could only stand there stiffly with a faint blush. He was trying his hardest to stay composed. As she went to Mitsukuni, Naoya got on her knees as Leika had done earlier and also gave him a hug back. "Thank you for standing up to my father when I couldn't.. Sukina would have also loved to see what you did for her.." She whispered, as well, into Mitsukuni's ear. And just before she parted ways with him, Naoya gave a small kiss on the forehead and stood up. As everyone noticed she finished with her thanks, everyone watched as Naoya stood there a bit more.. smiling like they had never seen before.

* * *

**Alright. That was one long freakin' chapter to write on two characters. Knowing I got distracted a lot, it took me about five days to actually write this chapter, haha. Anyways, I can't promise you that Hisako's chapter will be this long, since it's only one character. But I assure you, it won't be short like the previous chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter though! Review with positive or negative comments? Byes! :]**


	19. Authors Notice Again!

**Warning: You guys have a summer assignment for me. :]**

**HELLO, MY LOVELY READERS. I know that it's been so long since I've updated on this story or on anything. I deeply apologize. However, I'm glad to announce that high school is officially over for me and my summer will be more free now. However, I will be traveling around a bit so I can't promise a lot of updates. As a fair warning, I will be attending college in August, so there will be that time where I may not update for a long while again. In that case, I deeply apologize AGAIN, and if that does happen, I will have to be making my chapters shorter so that at the very least, there will be something for you guys to read.  
Again, sorry for the wait, everyone. I hope you enjoy your summer and thanks for reading my story. [:**

**-SilentXFreak ; Mikairi**

_Assignment for my lovely readers: As you read this chapter, I would like my readers to think carefully about two things that I will tell you in a just a minute and then hopefully review with your responses. I just so happen to think about ideas during classes and thought it would be kind of interesting to do, but since my story is kind of long and I've never really written a story this long before, I don't know how long it'll be until the story goes bad. In actuality, this story is just about to end. Just think carefully if it's worth doing because I don't want to extend the story more than it should be. You may answer with a simple yes or no or you may explain as well as share any ideas you have._

_1) __Do you think the story is getting a little too dramatic? Is it okay to include one or a few more troubling/dramatic events?_

_2) __Should I make OC's for Haruhi and Tamaki? What about an OC for the Twin's mother? An OC for any other characters?_


	20. The Ultimate Awakening 2

**If you didn't read the notice I posted before this one, I had an assignment for everyone regarding the story. I would like you guys to think carefully about the questions and see if it's worth doing. Thank you very much! :]**

**1) Do you think the story is getting a little too dramatic? Is it okay to include one or a few more troubling/dramatic events?**

**2) Should I make OC's for Haruhi and Tamaki? What about an OC for the Twin's mother? An OC for any other characters?**

Chapter 16 – The Ultimate Awakening Part 2

Without hesitation, everyone had quickly gathered inside Kyouya's limo and waited slightly impatiently as they drove to their unsettling and undying destination.

Just before leaving the Narita's home, they informed Naoya about Hisako's dreadful predicament. Just as any friend would, Naoya demanded to go along with them and find out what happened but the guys and Sukina's mother insisted she stay due to her fresh injuries and condition. All that Naoya could do was depend on the guys to inform her on anything about Hisako including the twin's as she wasn't able to contact any of them. Knowing that even Naoya tried contacting the Hara's and weren't responding back concerned the Hitachiin twins. So, Haruhi patted both of them in the back to comfort them in some way and guided when out the house.

In the car, Kyouya jittered uneasily as his attention was out the window hoping to see his father's hospital any time soon. Everyone was pretty sure that Kyouya truly cared about Hisako even though he would always deny it and appear calm. Kyouya, himself, only had Hisako's condition implanted in his head since they were friends, completely oblivious to the fact that it was because he liked her. And everyone would know that it wasn't simply because they were friends because Kyouya would never physically show his unsettling emotions.

Due to the Narita's home being quite far from any hospital, everyone had about an hour car ride. "We've arrived, Master Ootori." Kyouya jolted his head up a bit as after half an hour of the car ride, he drew his attention towards the floor with his hands on his forehead. Takashi slightly shook Mitsukuni to wake him up only to appear sadden as he would have to see another of his friend heavily injured. Due to the car ride being quiet, the driver's voice woke up both Hikaru and Kaoru from their sleep and rubbed their eyes slowly and sluggishly. Tamaki tried his best to appear calm as he sat properly with a straight, but worried expression. And lastly, Haruhi took a slow breath before glancing at everyone in the car.

The moment that Kyouya stepped out of the car was the moment that everyone realized they may have to face the most critical situation of them all. Someone who was mentally, verbally, and physically abused by biological parents, as well as getting hit by a fast car on the main road. Everyone tried their best to contain composure. And just like they were in a gang, Kyouya, in the front, led everyone inside. Before getting anywhere though, Kyouya froze in place as he met face to face with his father.

"Your sister was right. You came." He stated as he was seen to simply be standing right in the middle of the lobby area. Kyouya fixed his glasses on his face and Tamaki stood next to him. "I didn't think she was serious but here you are. What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm doing as you see it. I'm here to visit someone." Kyouya simply responded as he crossed his arms and looked before his father.

"And why is this person so important that you must come here and come to her aid. I have checked her records." Yoshio continued. Kyouya straightened up and felt a bit uneasy. "Her family is poor. She isn't as intelligent as she seems to be. She's also involved with uninfluential people. She could not benefit you in any way."

"How about I simply don't care if she doesn't benefit me in any way." Kyouya retorted with a slight sweat drop. "You already know that I plan to take over Ootori Medical."

"Just because you know where you're headed with your future doesn't mean she does. She'll only hold you back." Yoshio argued as he crossed his arms in the same way as Kyouya. "Be more responsible!" Kyouya tilted his head down until he heard footsteps.

"Father!" Kyouya looked up to see his sister, Fuyumi. "Kyouya is very responsible. You know his role in the Host Club and you know how unsuccessful it would be without him. You know how much he's done for the company as well. Kyouya has more potential than Yuuichi and Akito combined."

"I don't care how much potential he has. It is meaningless if he doesn't get involved with the right people. He needs to realize what the bigger goal is." Yoshio demanded as he was about to start walking away. Kyouya took one loud step forward and defiantly faced his father.

"Is fighting for what I want not big as it is already?" Kyouya questioned angrily. "I've been fighting all my life to outshine my brothers. As soon as you realize I have the potential to do so, you ignore everything else. Right now, I'm fighting my way to see my friend who was hurt and you tell me to not mind her? This is what I want, and even without your support or guidance, I'll fight for it like I always have." Yoshio looked to the side without another word. Kyouya snorted a bit as Tamaki placed a hand on Kyouya's shoulder and nodded his head. "If you have nothing else to say, we'll be on our way." Kyouya and Tamaki both began walking and as everyone else slowly passed by Kyouya's father, they respectfully bowed their heads but refused to make direct eye contact.

"Kyouya." Yoshio muttered as he slightly turned his body to the side while Kyouya looked over his shoulder. "Room 614B. She woke up earlier but is resting again." Kyouya and Tamaki glanced at each other and nodded before quietly walking to Hisako's room.

* * *

"Yes, sir. We gave her medicine to make her feel drowsy a couple hours ago because the pain was giving her a hard time going back to sleep. She should be waking up any time soon though. Please take your time." The nurse explained as she bowed towards Kyouya and left the room. Kyouya turned around and saw everyone either standing near her or sitting down. He slowly walked up to the girl on the bed. She had a busted lip, bruised eye and bandages around her head and body.

"First Naoya and Sukina and now Hisako.." Haruhi muttered as she brought a chair closer to the bed and sat down. Mitsukuni slowly made his way to her bed and placed Usa-chan next to her. Takashi then picked him up and stepped back a bit to give some space. "These girls are experiencing some very bad luck."

"Makes me wonder how Kagami and Maika are.." Tamaki muttered as he glanced at the twins. Hikaru and Kaoru were simply sitting next to each other as they gazed out the window.

"Actually, Kagami already went through some things back at home. Kagami seems to have the worst of luck." Hikaru began as he lowered his head. "Maika's bad luck is towards her sister." Kaoru continued as he placed his head on Hikaru's shoulder. Haruhi sighed at them and glanced back at Hisako and then at Kyouya. He was simply staring down at her.

"Kyouya, take my seat. I'm going to get us drinks." Haruhi suggested as she got up and walked around the bed. Kyouya slightly nodded his head and sat down at the chair by the bed. He continued to stare at her. Her sweet complexion now ruined with dark purple and red circles. He could only feel guilty about the time he visit Hisako's home. Maybe that was the reason she ended up in this state. What was he to do now, now that she was like this?

"I'm sorry.." Kyouya quietly mumbled to himself. Tamaki being the one closest to him, looked at him from the corner of his eyes and then closed them peacefully. This was one emotion Kyouya lacked to express and Tamaki knew just how important it was to him. "Please forgiv-"

"Ah, please. Calm down. She's resting!" Someone spoke from the other side of the door. Everyone turned their attention towards it as they realized it was Haruhi's voice. Two other voices and a lot of noises were heard. "Please be quiet.. Sto- Don't do tha-"

"Hisako!" Shouted a wrinkly-skinned women as she busted right through the door. A skinny looking man followed right after and they both crowded around Hisako who remained sleeping. Kyouya and Tamaki took a step back from the sudden outburst and only stared at the adults. "Hisako! Please be okay!"

"Um.." Tamaki began with a sweat drop. The women looked up with a desperate expression. Kyouya cocked an eyebrow as he noticed she looked familiar. "Who are you?"

"We are her parents! What happened to my child!?" She loudly questioned as she gripped Hisako's hand and cried near her. The father placed a hand around his wife's shoulder and sadly stared down at her as well. "Oh, this is not what we wanted to happen.. Please.. please forgive us, Hisako." Kyouya please his hand on his chin and supported his elbow with his other arm.

"What do you know about her condition? She had been missing for a while now and we couldn't simply ask for help when we don't have the funds.." The father questioned as he looked up at the boys. Once he took a glance at Kyouya, he lightly gasped. "You.. You came to our house a while back! Did you do this to her!?" The lightweight man slowly walked up to Kyouya and gripped his shirt weakly.

"She was hit by a car.." Kyouya responded, not reacting to the threat. "Sounds to me she was trying to run away. Why would that be so?" Kyouya crossed his arms and stared at the man intensely. He flinched and slowly let go and glanced at his wife.

"The last thing we talked about was moving because she received a free opportunity to a medical program.." The woman softly spoke as she wiped the tears away from her face. "I didn't think she hated the idea all that much.."

"As parents, you miss a lot of signs your daughter gives you. You don't really look at what she wants. You don't see what makes her happy. You don't seem to care about her all that much." Kyouya bluntly chastised. Both parents immediately stood up.

"Of course we care about her! Do you not see that we came all the way here to see her? Do you not see the tears I'm shedding for her!?" Hisako's mom questioned angrily as she started crying again.

"What gives you the right to question us like that!?" The father questioned Kyouya as well as he embraced his crying wife. Kyouya felt a bit uneasy but remained calm and unaffected by their emotions.

"Then why isolate and shelter her? Why do you continue to give her the idea that school is the only thing out there? You also hurt her.. I have the right to question your concern for her." Kyouya answered as he stood defiantly, waiting for an answer. He watched as they looked at each other and then turned their attention towards Hisako.

"We just don't want her to end up like we are.." Hisako's mom began calmly as she held onto Hisako's hand again. Kyouya lowered his head. "Our parents didn't discipline us. They ignored us and we did whatever we wanted to do.."

"We also hung out with the wrong crowd.. We had friends who kept us from our studies and all we did was go out and skip class and have fun. We didn't take our future seriously.." Hisako's father continued as he sat on Hisako's bed and placed a hand on her leg. Tamaki glanced at Kyouya and thought about the future Yoshio had for him.

"When Hisako's father and I met.. we instantly fell in love. We eloped and I got pregnant.. We didn't graduate high school. We didn't go to college. And because our parents were upset about our decisions in almost everything, they didn't help us. We were financially unsuccessful and we had a hard time staying in one place.." Hisako's mother continued. It was quiet for a bit before she gripped Hisako's hand and placed it on her forehead. "We've made so many mistakes, we just wanted to make sure that Hisako was going to head in the right path. We didn't want friends to influence her and boys to get in the way. We just wanted to make sure she would be so much more successful than we could ever be."

"You forget to realize that not everyone is like that. You just missed the part where Hisako should be happy along the way." Kyouya mentioned as he sighed deeply. "You've restricted her since she was a child, she doesn't even know what a childhood should be like. By completely keeping her from what she wants to do, she'd bound to rebel and do what she wants when she's been given the opportunity to experience it. She's also an only child.. She has no way of expressing happiness. Not with friends and not even with family." He saw Hisako's parents wince in guilt and shake their head.

"It would hurt to know that Hisako couldn't be happy with us. We know how it feels to want to be happy with your parents.. We were just so focused on her future that we didn't appreciate what was happening right now.." Hisako's mom stated as she started to tear up again. "I'm so sorry, Hisako.. We're so sorry.."

"M-mom.." Hisako muttered as her eyes fluttered open. Hisako gripped her mom's hand and slowly turned her head to look at her. "Mom, I forgive you.. Please don't cry.." Everyone gasped at her wake and crowded around her smiling with relief.

"Hisako! I'm so glad you didn't die.." She cried as she lightly laughed and wiped the tears away. Hisako's dad sadly smiled and kissed her on the forehead. Hisako weakly smiled and glanced right at Kyouya, however, all he did was flinch and turn his gaze to the side. "Hisako.. I'm sorry about how we've treated you.." She slowly looked back at her mom and a tear slide down the side of her face.

"It's okay.. I always knew there was some reason that had you guys treat me in such way.. That's why I never actually ran away or tried disobeying you.." Hisako informed. Her mom sadly laughed at the fact Hisako actually had thoughts about running away. "Even though school was the only thing important to you and you would hurt me, you still gave me things and fed me food I liked and gave me bits of money that you could spare.. It was hard sharing my happiness with you guys, but.. those little things made me happy. I was still happy.." Hisako was shown to be letting out more tears. Her mom and dad started crying out of guilt and how pure-hearted their child still was, despite how they raised her. Everyone else just smiled at how the family was slowly reconciling.

"We promise to be much better parents, Hisako.."

* * *

After a bit more reconciling, Hisako's parents decided to leave to get back to their part-time jobs. "Just call us again if you need us.." Hisako's dad put his phone by the table and motioned to his wife. They both then turned towards Tamaki and Kyouya and bowed with a smile of relief.

"We're sorry about how we treated you a while back. My name is Yuki and my wife is Ame. Thank you for even giving my daughter the slight bit of happiness.." Yuki informed as they placed a hand on Kyouya's shoulder. Kyouya and Tamaki shook their head.

"It's not just our work. Your daughter's actual friends were the ones that allowed her to realize happiness. We just added on to it." Tamaki explained as he looked at Hisako. Yuki and Ame looked at their daughter who was talking to Mitsukuni about Usa-chan and then smiled at both boys before walking out the room.

"Kyouya.." Hisako spoke as Mitsukuni skipped back to Takashi. Kyouya looked over his shoulder as Tamaki patted him on the back. Hisako slightly brought her arm up and motioned him to come over, so he did. He stood over her bed and crossed his arms in a nonchalant manner. "Thank you for sticking up for me.. I know it was something that I didn't want you to do before, but.. really, thank you." Kyouya sighed.

"Such a troublesome situation you put me through." He stated in an annoyed attitude. Hisako slightly smiled and weakly punched his side. "Don't make me go through something like this again." Kyouya placed a hand on the bed and leaned forward while Hisako laughed.

"I appreciate that you actually went through with it though. You always come to my rescue. This time and the time before. You never stop surprising me.." She informed as she hesitantly reached towards his hands to hold it. Kyouya's eyes slightly widened and in a brief moment, he also held onto her hands.

"Hisako. We have some things to let you know about your friends." Haruhi started as she and Tamaki started walking towards them. Hisako and Kyouya immediately let go of each other's hands and turned their attention towards the two. "Before coming here, we visited Naoya and Sukina." Hisako slightly sat up even though she was still in pain.

"Is everything okay with them? I could never get a hold of Naoya." She questioned with deep concern. Haruhi placed a hand on her shoulder and made her lie back down.

"Yeah, everything's okay now. Sukina and Naoya also went through some things. Both are injured but also in the process of recovering. Naoya wanted to come see you, but we suggested that she stay home to continue resting." Haruhi explained with a smile. Hisako nodded her head in understanding and relief. "We're about to go check up on Kagami and Maika. Have you heard from them recently?"

"Just before days of my accident, I got a text from Maika telling me that they are planning to move to America and they wanted me to tell Naoya since they couldn't get a hold of her.. When I replied to the text, I got nothing back. My phone ran out of service soon after, so I don't know if she's texted me back or not.." Hisako informed as she sadly looked to the side. Haruhi looked up towards the Hiitachin brothers who were only looking at Hisako in silence. Hisako then looked at them as well in a serious attitude. "Please make sure they are okay.. Taro is possessive."

"Yeah, we can tell." Hikaru and Kaoru spoke at the same time. They saw as Hisako started shaking her head and giving them an even intense stare. It made the twins feel very uneasy.

"He's aggressively possessive."

* * *

**Well.. I'm so sorry for like basically a two years wait for this chapter. Hisako's chapter really seemed off to me and I felt really unmotivated to continue. But I'm a bit excited to write Kagami's and Maika's chapter, so hopefully it won't take as long to write it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter though! Review with positive or negative comments? Byes! :]**


End file.
